Doushite Aishiteru
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Loiro!" "Ruiva!" Isso era uma coisa nossa. Ninguém precisava entender. Apenas eu. E ele. IchixRyo. CONTINUANDO, FINALMENTE!
1. O Loiro e a Ruiva

**Capítulo Um: O loiro e a ruiva**

- Hei Ichigo... Que cara é essa hum? – Megun me perguntou, eu ela e Mimi estávamos no Mac Sundae uma sorveteria que ficava três quarteirões depois do colégio.

- Hum? Que cara? – Perguntei franzindo a testa

- Para começar, você não toma o seu sundae a mais ou menos vinte minutos, e nem tá prestando atenção no que eu tô falando. – Mimi disse.

- Claro que estou! – Falei tomando um pouco do meu sundae.

- Claro que está não é? O que eu acabei de dizer mesmo? Sobre o Masaya? – Ela sorriu

- Hum... Você disse que ele... Err... É bonito! – Sorri, devia ser isso. Tinha que ser isso.

- Ãn, errado. Eu estava dizendo que ele é afim de você... – Ela suspirou

- Sério? – Perguntei animada

- Sério... – Ela suspirou

- Que... Lindo! Ai, ele é tão perfeito... – E eu acabei me juntando na conversa daquelas duas, até agora elas eram as minhas melhores – E únicas – amigas.

Depois de umas duas horas de conversa e uns quatorze sundaes saímos da sorveteria. Depois de ir lá iríamos ao shopping.

- Ok, então nós vamos. Espera só eu trocar de roupa, por favor? Eu fico péssima com essa calça. – Falei

- Que nada! – Mimi sorriu

- Não fica não. – Megun disse rindo

- Claro que fico! – Contradisse

- Ok, se você acha... Vai se trocar logo então. – Megun resmungou alguma coisa que não pude escutar.

- Estou indo então. – Avisei

- Tá, vai ser no New Sun ok? Daqui a uma hora... Dá?

- Ahã. – Respondi monotonamente.

- Ótimo. – Megun sorriu, ela e Mimi deram os braços e começaram a andar conversando animadamente.

A minha casa ficava bem perto dali. Ah sim, prazer sou Momomiya Ichigo, tenho quatorze anos, moro no Japão mais precisamente em Tókio. Faço a oitava série, sou maluca, encrenqueira, engraçada, companheira e... Bom, não sou muito boa em falar sobre mim. Que eu me lembre não tenho nenhum segredo muito importante, apenas sou perdidamente apaixonada por um jovem chamado Masaya Aoyama, ele é o garoto mais popular de toda a escola. Todas as garotas são completamente e totalmente fanáticas por ele. Ele recebe uns trinta mil e quinhentos cartõezinhos com mil e uma declarações de amor. Quer dizer, com trinta mil e quinhentas declarações de amor. Sei que às vezes utilizo números muito altos, mas, eu sou meio exagerada mesmo. Você se acostuma um dia. Ah, vamos falar de aparência. Não me acho feia, nem bonita. Meus cabelos são vermelhos, por isso acho que posso me considerar ruiva, tenho pele branca, olhos castanhos, não sou muito alta nem muito baixa, mas não vejo minha altura a uns três meses.

- Droga, desde quando minha casa fica tão longe? – Reclamei – Será que indo pelo parque é mais perto...? Hum, deve ser. – Ignore esta minha terrível mania de falar sozinha também. Como já disse você se acostuma com o tempo.

Do nada escutei um grito masculino vindo de dentro do quarto, e encontrei uma coisa muito, muito anormal lá. Bom, você não vai acreditar... Eu vi um rato. Um rato gigante. De uns quatro metros. E eu vi o Masaya no chão, desacordado. E eu fiquei desesperada.

- Espero que alguém lá em cima goste de mim... – Sussurrei, piada mais besta. Eu estava prestes a ser morta, mastigada e engolida.

O rato ergueu uma pata para me acertar, eu fechei os olhos esperando pela dor. Mas, como eu já disse... Alguém lá em cima gosta de mim. Eu fui salva. EBA! Por um garoto lindo. EBA! Que me jogou de cima de uma árvore de cinco metros de altura... Bom, eu fui salva para ser morta. Que ótimo. É, ninguém lá em cima gosta de mim. Quando me aproximei do chão me surpreendi ao parar de quatro, como um gato.

- Hei, ô ruiva... Pega! – O loiro jogou algo para mim, eu o observei era tão lindo... Um pingente.

- Diga Mew Mew seu nome metamorphosis! – Ele mandou

- Pra q... – O rato tentou me acertar, errou por pouco – MEW MEW ICHIGO METAMORPHOSIS! – Gritei, depois disso senti algo estranho... Quando me observei de novo, tinha o cabelo rosa, uma roupa rosa, os olhos rosa, uma bota de cano longo perfeita vermelha. É, eu estava linda.

- Meu estilo meu disfarce, meu poder na sua face! – De onde eu tirei essa frase besta? Bom, não vamos discutir. Frases de heróis podem e devem ser idiotas. Espera heróis? LEGAL!

- Ei, o que é isso garoto?! – Perguntei

- Cala a boca, e fala a primeira coisa que te vier na cabeça! – Ele mandou

Ok, ele me mandou calar a boca e falar o que me vier na cabeça. Ok, ele é tão maluco quanto eu. Ok, eu não vou discutir. Ok, eu vou parar de falar ok antes que eu dê um tiro em mim mesma. (N/a: Ok, essa foi idiota.)

- Sutoro Bell Bell! – Gritei, bom não sei por que, mas foi a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça. Do nada, um sino apareceu na minha mão. Legal.

- Ribbon Ichigo Surprise! – Gritei, e o sino soltou alguma coisa, como... Bolhas. Que foram na direção do monstro e acabaram com ele.

- Aoyama-kun! – Gritei correndo na direção do jovem

- Ei, ô ruiva! – O jovem que havia me salvado chamou-me – Ele não pode te ver assim, saí daí! – Ele mandou

- Hei! Eu nem te conheço garoto!

- Eu acabei de salvar a sua vida. – Era verdade, como eu era egoísta.

- Bom, estou completa e totalmente agradecida "loiro" – Sorri, o troco por ele me chamar de ruiva.

- Prazer, Shirogane Ryou.

- Momomiya Ichigo, igualmente. – Eu sorri, ele não retribuiu o sorriso. Insensível, grosso, idiota, patético!

- Bom... Ichigo, agora você é uma mew. Espero que esteja feliz. Só poderá voltar ao normal quando derrotar os cinyclons que querem acabar com a terra e todo aquele papo... – Ele saltou da árvore.

- Quem são esses caras chamados cinyclons? – Perguntei

- São os seres que criaram essa kimera animal. – Ele apontou para o lugar onde estaria o monstro, em que agora só restava um ratinho minúsculo e completamente inofensivo.

- Hum... E eu vou ter que lutar com eles sozinha?! – Perguntei

- Bom isso você vai saber mais tarde. Venha comigo

- Por quê? Você pode ser um seqüestrador tarado! – Falei

- Bom, então não venha e ficará com essas orelhas e rabo para sempre. – Ele se virou, agora que eu me avaliava melhor, eu tinha orelhas e rabo. De gato.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AGORA EU SOU UMA GATA EM TODOS OS SENTIDOS! – Gritei

- Você é bem metida, sabia? – Ele abriu um meio sorriso.

- Hei! Você me conhece a meio minuto Shirogane! – Falei nervosa

- Eu sou bom em reconhecer as pessoas... – Ele deu de ombros

- Idiota. – Murmurei

- Lembre-se que acabei de salvar sua vida ruiva. – Ele disse

- Hei, eu já te disse meu nome! – Reclamei, nem notei que havia voltado ao normal. Não era mais aquela gata de cabelos rosa. Se tivesse notado tinha ido embora, não haveria mais motivos para ir junto com ele.

- É, mas, ruiva cai mais bem com você.

Revirei os olhos, garoto idiota, estúpido.

- Hei, peraí! – Pedi ao ver que ele já estava longe. Cheguei ofegante ao lado dele.

- Demorou exatamente dois minutos e cinqüenta e oito segundos. – Ele disse

- Não precisava saber disso, obrigada.

Ele deu um sorriso torto.

- Ai, amei essa bota... – Falei comigo mesma

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – Ele perguntou

- Não falei com você, retardado.

- Falou com quem, com o nada?

- É, o nada é dez vezes mais legal que você. – Murmurei

- Escutei isso. – Ele falou

- Nem ligo. – Respondi normalmente – Ah, olha o café mew mew. – Apontei – Eu adoro vir aqui.

- Que ótimo. Apartir de hoje é aqui que você trabalha! – Ele sorriu erguendo as duas mãos para o lugar, no sentido de mostrá-lo.

- QUÊ? – Gritei

- É, algum problema? – Ele perguntou

- Todos os problemas do mundo! – Me vi nervosa – Eu estudo, sabia?

- Trabalhe a tarde.

- Mas...Mas...

- Não quer salvar a Terra? Você que decide, você é a única esperança. – Ele disse dando de ombros – Todos nós vamos morrer se você não lutar.

- QUÊ? ENTÃO... VOCÊ TÁ JOGANDO TODA ESSA MERDA NAS MINHAS COSTAS?! – Gritei, só depois notei o palavrão. Ops... Rebaixei legal, bom isso não importa.

Ele assoviou.

- Que extresse. – Comentou – Não, você terá mais quatro companheiras.

- Sério?

- Sério. – Ele respondeu sem ânimo

- Legal! – Sorri animadamente

- É. – Ele falou ainda sem ânimo.

- Insensível. - Murmurei

- Mal educada

- Idiota

- Retardada

- Burro!

- Feia. – Ele não se alterava

- Ridículo

- Estúpida

- Mongolóide

- Ruiva

- Loiro...

- Ryou! Por que não disse que tínhamos convidados? – Alguém abriu a porta do café interrompendo nossa briga.

- Não é um convidado Keiichirou. – Ele respondeu suspirando – Apresento a você Momomiya Ichigo a mais nova, e também líder das mew's.

- Oh! – O tal Keiichirou sorriu

Eu corei e retribui o sorriso.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Você está muito bonita. – Keiichirou disse

- Obriga... Da... – Corei

- Pff... – Ryou revirou os olhos, eu havia vestido a roupa de trabalho do café. Era uma blusinha super fofa com uma saia, ambas rosas. E ainda tinha um troço que eu esqueci o nome na minha cabeça rosa e branco.

- Gostou? – Keiichirou perguntou

- Amei. – Respondi sorrindo

- Amanhã você começa o seu trabalho, esteja aqui as duas se não ficará de castigo. – Ryou falou.

- COMO?! DUAS?! EU SAIO DO COLÉGIO UMA E MEIA! – Retruquei

- Você vai ter que almoçar aqui mesmo então.

- Ah... – Suspirei – Está bem, pelo bem do mundo... Farei isso. – Frase idiota. Mil vezes idiota. Ryou riu de mim. E eu considerei estrangula-lo.

- Eu te odeio. – Murmurei

Ele abaixou os olhos fingindo que eu era nanica.

- Também te amo. – Falou sorrindo

Keiichirou pareceu fazer uma expressão estranha, mas, logo voltou ao normal.

Eu fiquei vermelha de raiva. Bom, talvez de vergonha também. Mas, eu nunca admitiria isso. Bom, eu sou uma garota do século XXI, eu tenho o direito de ficar vermelha. Não tenho? Bom... Ah! Comecei com essa maldita mania de novo que bosta. CHEGA!

- E como faremos para encontrar as outras mew's? – Perguntei

- Não sei. – Ryou admitiu – É meio difícil. Mas, quando são atacadas por uma kimera é por que tem algo em especial...

- Hum... – Murmurei, espera ele estava me chamando de especial.

**Ah, ele me chamou de especial? ESPECIAL?! Foi isso que eu ouvi! Eu fui atacada por uma kimera, então eu sou especial. Só espero que isso não seja algum tipo de indireta estranha... AH ESQUECE! Cara, eu to falando comigo mesma... Cala a boca. Não, cala a boca você!**

- Produções Ichigo alerta, eu sou mongolóide. – Murmurei falando comigo mesma de novo.

Ryou não escutou.

- Mas não pense que você é especial... – Ele deu ênfase na palavra. – Você só foi atacada por que é idiota o bastante para tentar salvar um namoradinho estúpido.

- Eu chamaria isso de co-ra-gem. – Retruquei

- Eu chamo de idiotice.

- Idiotice é você me salvar e depois me jogar de uma árvore de cinco metros.

- Dã. Aquela árvore não chegava nem a três sua débil. – Ele revirou os olhos.

- Tanto faz imbecil! Eu podia ter me quebrado toda.

- Aquilo foi só para ver se você era mesmo uma mew. – Ele disse com descaso.

- E se eu não fosse? – Perguntei com ódio.

- Bom, você teria quebrado um braço e o pé. Talvez tivesse uma torção grave na perna...

Gritei.

- SHIROGANE! EU TERIA PARADO NUM HOSPITAL TODA QUEBRADA E VOCÊ ESTARIA RINDO POR QUE A RUIVA TINHA SE QUEBRADO?!

- Hum... É. – Ele sorriu

- Eu te mato seu idiota!

- Por favor, não aqui dentro. – Keiichirou pediu sorrindo, tinha até esquecido que ele estava ali.

Ryou se sentou numa cadeira.

- Ótimo. – Suspirei – Estarei aqui amanhã as duas. E vou levar a roupa no corpo mesmo. Tchau Keiichirou. – Dei um sorriso encantador

- Tchau, até logo. – Ele deu um sorriso de galã.

- Espero que você morra Shirogane. – Falei com todo o amor do mundo

- Igualmente.

Ele me tirava do sério.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Bom dia meninas. – Sorri ao avistar Megun e Mimi próximo ao portão do colégio. Elas me ignoraram. – Bom dia, meninas. – Repeti, elas continuaram me ignorando – BOM DIA!

- Ei, Mimi... Acho que uma mosca está enchendo o nosso saco... Vamos dar uma volta? – Megun sorriu para Mimi

- Claro.

- EI! VOCÊS! – Chamei-as

- O que você quer sua furona estúpida? – Mimi perguntou

- Ah é, o shopping...

- "Ah é, o shopping" – Megun imitou minha voz

- Meninas não levem a mal, mas, eu... Eu... – Se a desculpa não fosse boa elas nunca mais falariam comigo. – Conheci um garoto LINDO!

- Ahã. – Mimi riu

- Claro que sim. O nome dele é... – Putz, era só o que me restava – Shirogane Ryou.

- Nunca ouvi falar... – Megun riu também.

- Esperem e verão... – Eu sorri e peguei o meu celular, ah. Oh Ryou ia me matar.

- AAAAAAAH! RYOU SOCORRO! – E desliguei o telefone

- Ele vai estar aqui em segundos. – Sorri para elas, elas se entreolharam e riram.

**Capítulo 2 – Uma Farsa bem sucedida**

- Gente, olha aquele loiro... – Ouvi algumas meninas dizendo, Megun e Mimi se viraram na direção do jovem.

- Que... gato... – Murmurou Megun.

- S...Ryou! – Gritei, ele virou-se para mim e chegou ao meu lado exausto.

- O que houve? Uma... – Ele ia falar kimera, mas, observou duas garotas próximas a mim.

- Meninas, este é Shirogane Ryou meu... – Engoli em seco – Namorado.

Ele me olhou mais surpreso que Megun e Mimi. Eu me virei discretamente pra ele e fiz um olhar pidão.

- Pra...zer. – Ele não havia se recuperado do choque.

- Olá... – Megun olhou ele da cabeça aos pés e assoviou – Essa pesca foi boa Ichigozinha...

- É, eu sei. – Eu fui pro lado dele sorrindo

- Ichigo, eu fiquei preocupado quando você me ligou que nem uma desesperada... – E ele beijou meus cabelos.

**O que esse maldito débil mental está fazendo?! Shirogane, eu vou te matar.**

Dei um sorriso belo fingindo que estava adorando a caricia.

- Bom, Ichigo... Com isso ai... Está perdoada. – Megun piscou para mim – Bom, vou deixar vocês a sós... VEM MIMI! – Ela puxou Mimi que estava hipnotizada.

- O que foi tudo isso hum? – Ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Se eu não fingisse elas não iam mais falar comigo... – Falei boazinha, pois todos estavam olhando.

- Mentira, você queria ganhar beijos meus não é? – Ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim.

- ÓBVIO QUE NÃO! – Quase gritei, todos nos olharam.

- Eles estão brigando? – Ouvi

- SEU CIUMENTO... – Falei em tom de brincadeira, mas, alto. E então... Eu toquei meus lábios com o dele. Todos entenderam que era apenas uma pequena crise de ciúmes e voltaram a conversar animadamente ignorando-nos. Eu separei meus lábios do dele.

- Desculpa. – Pedi, ele sorriu maliciosamente

- Não disse que queria me beijar? – E então ele saiu do colégio.

**Eu te odeio Shirogane. Seu desgraçado. Maldito, gordo, idiota, babaca, mongolóide, loiro oxigenado de merda, sua bicha louca, seu retardado...**

- Vou mata-lo. – Murmurei

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- SHIROGANE! – Entrei no café aos berros

- Ichigo, os clientes. – Keiichirou lembrou, eu sorri timidamente e pedi desculpas

- Por favor Keiichirou, onde fica o quarto do Shirogane? – Sorri fofa

- No segundo andar, terceira porta a... – Eu comecei a subir as escadas - ... Direita... – Ele completou

Eu subi as escadas pisando duro. Nem bati na porta, simplesmente a abri.

- Shi-ro-ga-ne! Que história foi aquela no colégio?! – Perguntei adentrando no quarto dele

Tomei um susto quando vi que ele estava com uma toalha presa na cintura. Nunca imaginei entrar no quarto do Shirogane e mesmo no meio da briga, observei-o todo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui sua retardada? – Ele perguntou nervoso

Bom, o quarto dele era assim: Tinha uma cama de casal, uma escrivaninha com um note book e diversas folhas de papéis empilhadas, uma cômoda com uma foto de uma mulher loira e de um garoto loiro. O loiro parecia o Shirogane menor, quem seria a loira? A mãe... Dele?

- Estou te perguntando o que perguntei. – Falei normalmente, foi confuso, mas, acho que ele entendeu.

- Nada, devia ter ficado feliz por eu ter te ajudado a falar com as suas amigas idiotas e fúteis.

- Quem você acha que é para falar assim de pessoas que você nem ao menos conhece? – Perguntei com ódio

- Nada além de um loiro de olhos azuis órfão. – Ele respondeu

- Or...Fão? – Perguntei

- É. – Ele respondeu – Aquela da foto é a minha mãe.

Meu coração se despedaçou. Ele tinha um passado tão triste. Minha vontade foi de abraça-lo e deixa-lo chorar em meu ombro. Mas, ele ia me empurrar, não ia chorar e além de tudo ele estava só de toalha.

- Shirogane... Eu... Sinto muito... – Murmurei, ele se aproximou de mim.

- Tanto faz. Veio aqui para mais beijos? – Ele perguntou voltando ao normal de sempre. Mas... Eu queria ser legal com ele. Ele tinha um passado tão triste.

- Na verdade não. – Respondi – Apenas para conver...sar... – Ele chegou perto de mais. Eu fiquei prensada contra a porta.

- Por quê está recuando? Medo? – Ele perguntou

- Não. – Respondi incerta

- Pelo meu passado... Me beije. – Ele pediu. Aquilo era golpe baixo.

- Como? Não... Eu não... – Imaginei como deveria ter sido triste a vida dele sem os pais. Ergui minha cabeça pronto para ele me beijar. Ele se ergueu para mais perto e deu um beijo em minha testa.

- De qualquer forma... Obrigada. – Ele disse virando-se e entrando no banheiro. Eu saí pela porta depois de um tempo. O que havia sido aquilo? Eu senti-a... Decepção. Uma decepção enorme. Por... Ele não ter beijado minha boca.

**O que é isso? Hã? O que é isso?! Me explica Ichigo. Que sensação é essa? Você queria que ele te desse um beijo?! **

- Ichigo, você precisa ir para casa? Está se sentindo mal? – Keiichirou perguntou

- Iie, Akasaka-san... – Respondi, acho que ele deve ter perguntado três vezes antes deu responder.

- Melhor ir Ichigo. – Ele disse

- Por quê? – Perguntei triste

- Ichigo, você jogou um onigiri dentro do chá verde... E está colocando chocolate junto com arroz... – Ele sussurrou para que só eu escutasse

- AH! – Acordei do meu devaneio.

- Melhor ir para casa, eu cuido de tudo. O Ryou daqui a pouco vai descer e então... – Não consegui escutar o resto. O nome dele, o nome do Shirogane... Estava me afetando. Muito. Não conseguia ouvir mais nada, só via imagens do rosto dele. E só ouvia o palpitar de meu coração. Parecia que eu respirava seu cheiro...

- Está bem Akasaka-san... – Acho que respondi antes dele terminar, pois ele fez uma expressão desolada e voltou à cozinha. Depois iria me desculpar com ele.

Saí do café normalmente com passos lentos.

- Já vai? – Escutei, aquela voz...

- Uhum. – Respondi

- Você não presta pra nada mesmo, nem para trabalhar...

- Tem razão. – E fechei a porta do café. Imaginei a cara dele, pensando "Porque ela não me deu um fora".

Suspirei. Eu... O amava. Eu o amava! Isso era tão estranho...

- AAAAAAH! SOCORRO! – Ouvi, sabe quando o despertador toca e você sente que ele está bem longe, bem longe MESMO? Foi assim que eu senti. Só quando ouvi o socorro pela terceira vez é que me toquei.

- O... Quê? – Me virei para o oeste.

- SOCORRO! – Ouvi novamente e corri na direção do grito.

O que vi foi a seguinte cena: Um pássaro de tipo dois metros com uma garota de cabelos verdes na pata.

- Hei! Você, garota! – Gritei

- Socorro! – Ela chorava

- Em pub... AH, CALA A BOCA SUA IDIOTA! – Mandei para mim mesma, mas, acho que a garota entendeu que era para ela... – Mew Mew Ichigo Metamorphosis!

- Uma kimera animal, hum... – Murmurei – Ribbon Ichigo Surprise!

A kimera virou uma andorinha e voou.

- Hei... Menina, você está bem? – Perguntei

- Obrigada! – Ela me abraçou chorando

- Calma... – Pedi

- Caiu... – Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido

- O quê? – Perguntei

- Ribbon Lettuce Rush! – Ela gritou

- O quê? – Perguntei batendo em uma árvore com tudo e caindo no chão.

- Quem é você? Está contra mim?! Por que me salvou? Quer que eu confie em você?! – Ela perguntou – Ribbon Lettuce Rush!

Respondi todas as perguntas.

- Momomiya Ichigo, mew mew morango. Não que eu saiba, a menos que você seja uma kimera ou cinyclon... Porque eu odeio ver pessoas gritando... E eu sou uma heroína devo salvar... Eu acho... Se você quiser confiar em mim...

- Olá, sou Midorikawa Retasu... Acho que somos parceiras... Sou a mew mew alface... – Disse ela erguendo a mão, para eu poder me levantar do chão.

- Você é o quê? A líder das mews? – Perguntei

- Eu já tenho uma outra mew comigo. – Ela respondeu – Mas, acho que não sou não. Na verdade, acho que você é.

- Porquê? - Perguntei

- Foi o que o Akasaka Keiichirou me disse. – Ela respondeu

- Você conhece o Akasaka-san? – Perguntei surpresa

- Conheci ele hoje, e também me transformei pela primeira vez hoje. – Ela respondeu

- Me acompanhe Ichigo. – Ela sorriu – Eu devo te apresentar Pudding.

- Pudding? – Perguntei

Nós caminhamos até uma casinha que ficava não muito longe do meu colégio.

- Pudding! – Retasu chamou-a.

- Hai! – Uma jovem loira, de mais ou menos onze anos apareceu na porta da casa.

- Apresento a você, Momomiya Ichigo. Mew Mew Morango e líder das Mew's! – Ela ergueu as mãos na minha direção.

- Wow! – Ela sorriu animada – Prazer Ichigo-oneesama. Meu nome é Fon Pudding, tenho onze anos... E adorei você. Espero que sejamos ótimas parceiras!

Eu sorri. Que garota fofa.

- Pudding, conheci um moço hoje que sabe das mew's, Ichigo também o conhece. – Retasu falou séria – Vamos trabalhar a partir de amanhã no Café Mew Mew!

As duas riram animadas. Eu também fiquei feliz, até que enfim teria amigas de trabalho.

**OooOooOooOooO**

- Ah! Bom dia Ichigo-san. – Retasu me cumprimentou quando entrei no café

- Bom dia Ichigo-oneesama. – Pudding deu uma estrelinha

- Bom dia Minna. – Eu sorri abertamente

- Parece que já se conheceram. – Keiichirou apareceu diante de nós sorrindo

- Como ele consegue ser tão rápido? – Murmurei

- O quê Ichigo? – Ele virou-se para mim ainda sorrindo

- O quê? Eu? Nada. – Sorri

- Menina Falsa.

Ergui minha cabeça para a escada, era ele, aquela pessoa que me havia feito entrar em devaneio que me fizera não conseguir dormir direito. Era ele. Shirogane Ryou.

**Haja normalmente, normalmente. Brigue, reclame, chingue. Normal...**

- Bom dia pra você também, idiota. – O fitei com raiva.

- Bom dia. Vocês devem ser as novas pessoas... – Ele não podia dizer mew's por causa dos clientes – A trabalhar... Aqui. – Ele sorriu – Muito prazer sou Shirogane Ryou, dono do café. É claro junto com o Keiichirou.

- Infelizmente... – Murmurei, mas, entrou na minha cabeça o dia de ontem. A história dele ser órfão, do beijo na testa, da decepção. E de repente, sem mais nem menos eu corei.

**Merda.**

Mas, para a minha felicidade, Shirogane entendeu de outro modo. Como se eu estivesse desconfortável por ele estar ali depois da conversa de ontem. Ele abriu um sorriso para mim.

- Hei Ichigo, quer ir tomar um sorvete depois?

Eu vibrei por dentro. Retasu me olhou de esguelha. Ela deveria estar pensando "Um encontro?"

- H-Hum... Ta. Espero que você tenha alergia a morango, porque eu vou pagar um pra você.

Ele me deu língua.

- Claro, claro morango-san. Sou alérgico a você... – Ele revirou os olhos

- Chega, chega Shirogane. – Pedi – Vamos voltar ao trabalho.

Ele parecia surpreso.

- Não é mesmo Akasaka-san? – Sorri

- Puxa-saco... – Ele murmurou

- Não é o seu. – Dei língua.

- Nossa... – Ele desceu as escadas.

- Vai sair do seu quarto pra trabalhar é "loiro"? – Utilizei o antigo apelido.

- Você é que fica dormindo em serviço, "ruiva". – Ele fez o mesmo.

Nós dois rimos e percebemos que todos estavam com uma interrogação na cabeça, mas, aquilo nós não precisávamos explicar para ninguém. Era uma brincadeira entre eu e ele... Uma brincadeira nossa.


	2. Encontro

**Capítulo 2 – Encontro**

Nunca tinha notado que meu coração palpitava cinqüenta e sete mil vezes por minuto enquanto eu estava perto do Shirogane.

- Loiro seu exibido desgraçado! Vai demorar muito? – Gritei, o expediente do café acabara e eu estava só esperando o Shirogane para irmos tomar sorvete.

- ESTOU ME ARRUMANDO PRA VOCÊ! – Ele gritou de volta brincalhão.

- Hahaha. – Eu ri ironicamente.

Quando ele desceu as escadas eu quase caí pra trás. Ele usava uma calça dins e uma blusa preta, além de uma jaqueta. Pude sentir o perfume dele de longe.

**QUE CHAME! Ai meu deus. Estou com vontade de cheira-lo todo... OH CÉUS! Acho que estou virando uma pervertida.**

- Vai... – Ele apontou para mim – Assim?

Eu estava com a roupa do café.

- Não. – Eu puxei a roupa (N/a: Típica cena de anime quando de repente aparece uma roupa por baixo) e de baixo dela saiu um vestido branco e rosa. – Queria ver sua reação.

Ele piscou cinco vezes. Eu contei.

- Você está... – Acho que ele mordeu a língua para não dizer algo – Normal.

Eu fiquei com raiva. Muita raiva.

- Você também. – Falei abrindo um sorriso cínico.

Ele ergueu a mão.

- ... – Eu fiquei encarando a mão dele.

- Qual é, não vai me dar o braço não é? Esqueceu que somos "namorados"? – Ele fez aspas com os dedos.

Eu ri e segurei o braço dele. E assim nos saímos café a fora.

- Hmmmmmm... Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Pedi

- Ta. – Ele confirmou

- Por que você me escolheu aquele dia?

- Por que, os seus olhos ganharam um brilho estranho... Numa hora... E depois você caiu no chão como um gato... – Ele disse.

- Isso eu sei, mas para quê você foi lá? – Perguntei

- Ah, isso. – Ele riu – Eu pensei ter visto uma cabeleira ruiva correr para um lugar onde meu computador alertava que havia uma kimera.

Eu corei.

- Mas, foi por que eu queria salvar o Masaya... – Me defendi.

- Eu não critiquei suas ações... Foi nobre da sua parte. – Admitiu ele.

- Finalmente admitiu que eu não sou imprestável!

- Eu nunca disse isso. – Falou ele

- Indiretamente falou sim. – Retruquei

- Não falei não.

- Falou...

E nós começamos uma mais nova discussão.

- Quer fazer o favor de calar essa maldita boca? – Mandou ele quando eu tentei explicar o que era falar indiretamente.

Eu o ignorei e continuei falando.

Depois disso ele fez algo que eu nunca pensei que ele fosse fazer.

Shirogane Ryou...

Me beijou.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Meu coração começou a dar pulos. Pensei que fosse arrebentar minha caixa toráxica.

Ele me dera apenas um selinho e nada mais, mas aquilo foi perfeito.

Depois que notei o que fazia e lembrei que não podia ser assim tão fácil eu o empurrei.

- Não é assim que faz alguém calar a boca. – Falei.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- E desde quando você sabe como fazer alguém calar a boca? – Rebateu ele.

- Hunf. – Depois disso nós ficamos em silêncio até chegarmos a sorveteria.

Ele olhou no cardápio as opções logo que sentamos na mesa.

- Um sundae de morango e um sundae de...

- Chocolate. – Respondi

- Já vou preparar mestre. – Disse a garçonete com um sorriso bobo para Ryou.

Eu peguei os palitos de dente e comecei a fazer um desenho enquanto esperava. Sem perceber o que saiu foi uma kimera de frente para duas pessoas.

Eu observei o desenho atentamente e imaginei o futuro de meus personagens.

"Eles iriam morrer" – Uma parte do meu cérebro falou.

"NÃO!" – A outra parte retrucou, como se a parte do meu cérebro falasse de alguém especial para mim, ou até de mim, e por causa do grito em minha cabeça, eu ergui minha mão e derrubei todos os palitos de dentes no chão.

Ryou tirou os olhos do cardápio e me olhou com uma expressão confusa enquanto as garçonetes faziam uma careta, sabendo que elas que teriam de limpar aquilo, e lançavam-me um olhar mortal.

- Ah... Desculpe. – Pedi. – Meu braço... Derrapou.

- Ta, da próxima vez tome mais cuidado. – Falou a garçonete grosseira.

Do nada, Ryou esbarrou no vidro de sal e ele caiu no chão se quebrando.

- Oh! Desculpe. – Pediu ele.

- Tudo bem, mestre. Pode deixar que eu limpo... – Disse a garçonete se derretendo.

- Eu posso saber por que diabos, você foi tão gentil comigo por que eu derrubei o sal e com ela – Ele apontou para mim – você foi tão grossa?

A garçonete começou a gaguejar.

- M-M-Mas... O-O que? – Indagou ela confusa.

- É isto mesmo. Eu quero ser tratado como todos os outros. – Disse ele com uma expressão fria sobre a garçonete perplexa. – E que isto não se repita.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e engoliu um bolo que estava preso em sua garganta.

Ryou podia ser um herói. Gostoso, tesudo e tudo mais.

Mas, o que ele era pior...

Ele era assustador.

Será que é por esse jeito que eu amo ele?

Acho que a resposta é sim.

**­­**

**Que bom que estão gostando das fanfics *-***

**Vocês não podem imaginar tamanha a minha felicidade.**

**Por vocês, caros amigos leitores eu continuarei postando.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, adorei todinhas.**

**3'**

**Ja ne.**


	3. Casal?

**Bom, ultimamente tenho ficado com falta de criatividade e os capítulos estão meio curtos. Prometo tentar fazer um capítulo que tenha pelo menos dez páginas.**

**Então, sem mais rodeios vamos a fanfic.**

**Doushite Aishiteru**

**_______________________________________________________**

_Por Maah. Sakura Chinchila _

**Capítulo 3 – Casal?!**

Depois da confusão na sorveteria, eu e meu grande e tesudo herói fomos dar uma volta no parque.

Eu sorria ao ver as crianças brincando.

Tive a sensação de que estava sendo observada e me virei meu rosto para Ryou.

- O que foi? – Indaguei.

- É que você fica um pouco mais normal quando sai do café.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Vou considerar isso como um elogio. – E sorri voltando a observar as crianças.

O parque era cercado pelo arome de flores, gritos e choros de crianças, canto de pássaros... Era um dos lugares mais agradáveis de toda Tokyo.

Corri na direção do lago que cortava o parque.

- O que vai fazer aí? – Indagou Ryou correndo atrás de mim.

Eu o ignorei. Coloquei a mão dentro d'água e logo senti uma coisa dura dentro dela. Eu a puxei.

- Pegar tartarugas, oras. – Respondi acariciando a casca do animal.

Ele fez um muxoxo.

- Pensei que ter tartarugas neste lago era um segredo meu. Entre eu e eu. – Murmurou

- Isso quer dizer que você também...

- Eu sempre venho aqui ficar com elas. – Ele desviou o olhar.

- Elas tem nome? – Indaguei

Ele corou.

- B-Betty e Missie. – Respondeu ele

Eu sorri.

- Que coincidência. – Falei batendo com uma mão na outra – eu também chamava uma delas de Betty. Essa daqui.

- Sim... – Murmurou ele

- Por que ela tem essa marca na testa como se fosse um... B... – Falamos ao mesmo tempo e depois rimos.

Enquanto eu estava rindo, um garoto aproximou-se correndo de nós e animadamente perguntou de nós:

- Vocês são namorados?

Tudo bem. Recapitulando. Eu e Ryou. Parque. Garoto. Namoro. Casal.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

- Como é?! – Gritei quase deixando a tartaruga cair no chão.

- Algum problema com isso, baixinho? – Indagou Ryou lançando-lhe um olhar de superioridade.

- Podem dar um beijo? – Pediu o garoto de um metro e vinte centímetros.

- É claro que n... – Ryou me interrompeu.

- Agora. – E ele me puxou pela cintura.

Quando notei que a tartaruga iria cair entreguei ela na mão do garoto – sem nem ao menos olhar para a cara dele –, afinal eu queria aproveitar ao máximo aquele beijo. Que diga-se de passagem era o melhor que o Ryou já havia me dado.

Ele separou os lábios dos meus num segundo, se libertando dos meus braços com uma facilidade impressionante.

- Está bom assim?

O garoto sorriu, me entregou a tartaruga e saiu correndo na direção dos amigos gritando "Eu não falei que era assim que se dava um beijo?!"

- Crianças... – Murmurou Ryou.

Eu estava meio sem ação. Fiquei parada.

- O que foi? Ficou triste por que acabou?

Eu olhei fixamente para ele.

Agora eu era uma boneca que se usa para mostrar para crianças? Eu me sentia usada!

- Nunca mais... Se aproxime de mim. – Falei segurando as lágrimas e os soluços com força.

Me virei e saí correndo ainda escutando uma amiga do garoto que tinha falado conosco dizer:

"Eu não te falei que amor não dura Mishinu?"

Eu sei que eu tinha sido idiota. Só que...

A única coisa que eu queria era que o Shirogane me amasse de verdade. E não que ele me usasse como se eu fosse uma marionete que quando não serve você deixa largada, e quando precisa vai lá e pega.

Eu quero ser usada _e_ abusada!

Eu quero poder sentir a língua dele na minha boca transmitindo paixão! Paixão! Não uma simples atração.

Ele me beija como se eu fosse uma garota qualquer de uma boate de estrada.

E apesar de tudo isto...

Eu ainda...

Perdida em meus pensamentos, atravessei a rua para chegar em casa ignorando o sinal, ou melhor, eu nem ao menos reparei nele.

E foi isso.

A última coisa que lembro de ter visto foi um par de rodas.

Gritos.

Buzinas.

E então tudo ficou escuro.

**Ana: **Que bom que está gostando da fanfic fofa. No próximo capítulo as coisas podem melhorar. Bom, não vou dar muitas expectativas. Só posso dizer que acho que vocês vão acabar ficando meio animados com o próximo capítulo. Garanto uma pequena dose de... Bom, melhor esperarmos não é mesmo? Beijinhos e obrigada por acompanhar a fic.

**Continua...**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_


	4. Cama de Hospital

**Oi, pessoal mil desculpas pela demora pra postar, mas estou continuando muitas fanfics.**

**Capítulo 4 – Cama de hospital**

Eu pisquei meus olhos lentamente enquanto tentava lembrar onde estava, o que havia acontecido, como e por quê.

Alguém se debruçou ao lado da minha cama.

- Ichigo! Ah minha filha... Estava tão preocupada! – Exclamou mamãe afagando meu braço.

Eu olhei para ela e fiz algo parecido com um sorriso, sentindo uma pontada forte nas boxexas.

- Oh! Cuidado... Você deslocou o maxilar durante o atropelamento. Enfermeira! Ela acordou. Enfermeira! – Chamou mamãe.

- Sim, senhorita Sakura? Oh! Bem vinda ao mundo Ichigo.

Eu senti como se tivesse acabado de nascer.

- Ichigo-oneesama! – Pudding gritou do lado de fora da sala, eu podia ver sua cabeça pulando pelo vidro. Mimi, Megun, Retasu e Keiichirou estavam ao seu lado.

Ryou não estava lá.

Fiquei muito triste por causa daquilo.

- Por que eles não estão aqui dentro? – Indaguei a mamãe.

A enfermeira que respondeu, sorridente e prestativa.

- Só podem ficar duas pessoas aqui dentro.

- Mas aqui dentro só tem uma pess... – Eu olhei para um canto da sala e vi cabelos loiros jogados em cima do sofá, e um garoto muito conhecido deitado no móvel. – Ryou!

Eu acabei falando Ryou em vez de Shirogane.

Sorte que mamãe não sabia disto.

- É. Depois que você foi atropelada ele se recusou a sair do quarto por sequer um minuto.

- Á quanto tempo estou aqui? – Indaguei

- Uma semana. – Respondeu mamãe.

Shirogane havia ficado ao meu lado por uma semana e eu nem sabia?

Meu deus!

Será que... Shirogane também me amava?

É claro que não! Ele só se sentiu culpado. Afinal foi por causa dele que eu fui atropelada.

- Ele acabou pegando no sono, ficou acordado pelo menos por 48 horas seguidas. – Disse mamãe olhando para Ryou.

_Quarenta e oito_ horas seguidas?

O Shirogane Ryou ficou dois dias inteiros sem dormir na espera de que eu acordasse?

Para quê!?

Um pedido de desculpas? Declaração? Preocupação? Sermão?

Eu pensava em mil hipóteses.

Pena que meu tempo acabou quando duas orbes azuis resolveram voltar a brilhar.

Ryou havia acordado.

Ele levantou-se do sofá lentamente e me olhou vendo que eu estava acordada. Seu olhar transbordou de felicidade e alívio. Mamãe foi até a janela e fechou a persiana para que ninguém visse o que ocorria lá dentro.

- Vou deixa-los a sós. – Disse mamãe saindo do cômodo. Eu tentei me sentar na cama, mas minha costa e meu cox me impediram. Devia ter fraturado ambos. Notei meu estado. Tinha uma tala envolvendo parte de meu maxilar, mas eu conseguia falar. Meu braço esquerdo estava engessado, trajava uma cinta que vinha desde a altura de meu seio até a minha virilha e meu pé direito estava engessado. Joguei minha cabeça no travesseiro novamente. Meu estado era deplorável. Meu braço direito que não estava engessado era lotado de hematomas e imaginei que meu rosto também estivesse assim. Meu cabelo também devia estar um nojo.

- Espero que tenha gostado do meu lindo estado. – Falei

Ele ficou em pé ao lado da minha cama.

- Queria pedir... Desculpas... – Disse ele.

Eu arqueei ambas as sobrancelhas.

- Desculpas? Eu que te devo desculpas. – Falei – Saí de lá como uma idiota. Parecia uma criança birrenta... E você ficou quarenta e oito horas sem dormir... Não posso acreditar nisso! Vou pagar um SPA pra você assim que sair desse hospital.

Ele deu um sorriso fraco.

- É sério... Eu realmente lhe devo desculpas. – Disse ele – Eu estou brincando muito com seus sentimentos... E... Acho isso totalmente ridículo da minha parte... Então... Acho que você nunca mais vai querer falar comigo... Então... Bom... Eu... Queria me despedir e me desculpar.

Pisquei aturdida.

- Não tome decisões por mim. Eu vou querer continuar a falar com você sim. Não precisa se despedir e muito menos se desculpa... – Eu vi que uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto.

- Desculpe... Eu realmente não queria ver você nesse estado...

Eu passei minha mão boa pelo seu rosto limpando a lágrima.

- Ryou. – Eu respirei fundo – Eu estou pouco me lixando pro meu estado. Contanto que eu não esteja horrorosa pra você está tudo bem... – Acariciei seu rosto involuntariamente.

- Por que diabos você tem tanta compaixão por um idiota como e...

- Não sei como você ainda não descobriu! – Meu tom era impaciente. – Ryou, se to-ca. Eu te amo.

E eu acabei dizendo as palavras que pensei que nunca diria a ele.

Ele piscou confuso.

- Você... Me...

- Eu te amo. – Repeti – Bom, não tem como eu me aproximar de você... Então tem como você se aproximar logo de mim pra eu te provar?

Ele assentiu e chegou perto de mim.

E eu toquei seus lábios contra o meus de forma suave.

"Ryou, eu te amo." – Pensei

- Então, estamos oficializados agora? – Indaguei sorridente.

- Se por você estiver tudo bem, ruiva...

- Claro que está tudo bem... Meu loirinho.

Com um último beijo ele se despediu de mim dizendo que minhas amigas também mereciam me ver.

Eu lhe mandei um beijo com os dedos.

Segundos depois adentraram Mimi e Megun no quarto.

- Amiga, que susto que você deu na gente! – Disse Mimi colocando a mão no peito. – Quando soubemos da notícia viemos aqui correndo!

Eu sorri.

- Desculpe preocupar vocês... – E nós começamos a falar sobre o colégio e outras coisas interessantes.

- Bom, precisamos ir. – Anunciou Megun. – Depois vamos te visitar novamente está bem?

- Tudo bem. – Sorri.

Depois delas, Retasu e Pudding adentraram no cômodo. Pudding correu até mim, mas foi repreendida por Retasu.

- E então, como está? – Indagou Retasu com uma careta de preocupação.

- Normal eu acho. – Falei dando de ombros – Só umas fraturas e ossos quebrados. Nada de mais.

Ela riu.

- E como foi o encontro? – Indagou ela sorrindo.

- Bom. – Falei corada. – Foi interrompido pelo atropelamento, mas depois dele continuou e... Eu e Ryou estamos namorando oficialmente.

- Meus parabéns! – Disse Retasu sorrindo.

- Obrigada.

- Retasu, agora posso falar com a Ichigo? – Indagou Pudding encolhida num canto do quarto.

Retasu estendeu as mãos na minha direção.

- Só não lhe encha muito a paciência. – Disse Retasu e Pudding correu em minha direção. Retasu saiu do cômodo e Keiichirou entrou no mesmo.

- Ichigo-oneesama... Estava tão preocupada com você. – Pudding choramingou.

- Obrigada fofinha. Agora já estou bem... Pelo menos, acordada. – Sorri

Ela apertou minha mão livre com força.

- Logo vamos lutar contra os cinyclons de novo não é?

Eu sorri. Nós nunca havíamos lutado lado a lado.

- É claro que sim. Vamos lutar pela primeira vez lado a lado. – Confirmei.

Ela sorriu e beijou a ponta de meu nariz onde não tinha tala.

Correu para fora do quarto.

Eu sorri para Keiichirou que se mantinha calado até aquele momento.

- Keiichirou! – Sorri.

- Ichigo! – Ele esboçou um grande sorriso – Que bom que está bem querida. Estávamos preocupados.

- Desculpe por preocupá-lo. – Sorri – Foi um descuido meu.

- Não se preocupe já dei a bronca que o Ryou mereceu. Masha estava assistindo cada momento do encontro de vocês. – Eu enrubesci por completo.

Masha! Aquele traidor...

- Não pense mal do Masha. A ordem foi minha.

Fiz uma careta.

- Tudo bem, eu e Ryou já nos entendemos. – Dei de ombros.

Ele abriu um sorriso muito maior.

- Como tecnicamente Ryou é meu irmão de consideração... Bem vinda á família cunhada! – Sorriu ele.

E eu me senti feliz por saber que a partir daquele momento iria fazer parte de uma família tão especial.

- Obrigada... Errr... Genro né? – Ele apenas riu. E eu fiquei sem saber se ele era ou não meu genro.

- Bom, melhor eu sair. Parece que o apressadinho ali quer ter mais um tempo com você. – Disse Keiichirou.

Ryou estava plantado na porta, com uma expressão de impaciência muito fofa, na minha opinião.

Ele era fofo de qualquer jeito.

Depois que Keiichirou saiu, Ryou ficou novamente ao meu lado.

- Nunca imaginei que você fosse um namorado grudento – Admiti.

Ele fez uma careta.

- Não quando minha _futura-esposa _está em uma cama de hospital.

Tudo bem.

Ele tinha dito futura-esposa.

Alguém lá em cima realmente gosta de mim. Eu fiz jus de todos os meus pecados. E agora estava recebendo meu prêmio por ser uma boa garota.

Como estava feliz!

- É melhor descansar. Eu vou estar aqui qualquer coisa. – Disse ele aconchegando-se no sofá.

- Não é melhor ir pra casa e dormir um pouco... Ou comer alguma coisa? – Indaguei.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

- Eu estou bem. – Garantiu ele sorridente.

- Bem fedido. Isso sim. Vai dormir, tomar um banho e comer. Namorado meu não pode ficar fedendo, com fome e com olheiras.

Ele riu e se aproximou de mim para me beijar.

- E espero que não esteja com bafo também. – Brinquei.

Ele se afastou de mim.

- Tudo bem, vou ir em casa para só quando voltar te dar uns pega.

Eu quase ri de sua piada. Mas eu ia ficar sem o meu beijo.

- Okay, eu desisto. Vem aqui e me dá um beijo logo. – Pedi um tanto autoritária.

Ele virou-se para mim.

- Agora resolveu dominar o relacionamento? – Indagou ele.

- Eu sou possessiva. – Respondi com um olhar divertido.

Ele sorriu e seu um selinho suave em meus lábios.

- Quando sair dessa cama vou te dar algo muito melhor. – Garantiu-me.

Eu corei tendo um pensamento pervertido.

- N-Não desse jeito! – Gaguejou ele – Tipo, um beijo de língua e... Bom...

- Tudo bem, eu já entendi. – Corei – Até logo.

Ele sorriu e acenou para mim saindo do quarto.

Bom, até que se fosse o que eu havia pensado não seria assim tão ruim.

Não acredito que pensei nisso.

Por favor, eu não pensei.

Tudo bem, admito eu pensei nisso.

E meu destino final é me tornar uma pervertida agarradora de loiros indefesos.

Que ótimo.

______________________________________________________________________

**Oi pessoal. Sentiram minha falta? Pois é. Estou aqui de novoo! *-***

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Booom, queriida. Desculpa a demora, mas tiops foi realmente só agora que deu! Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fanfic e beijinhos. Ryou maaal DD:

**Ana Carolina Freitas:** Ichigo DD:

**Secret xD: **Que bom que está gostando foofa *-* Aqui está a continuação e obrigada por estar acompanhando a fanfic. Você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz com isso. Beiijos, espero que goste desse capítulo.

Enfim, obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, e irei me esforçar para postar o mais rápido possível.


	5. A Paciente

**Capítulo 5 – A paciente**

Depois de descobrir que eu teria de ficar naquele quarto sob observação por mais três dias eu quase fiquei deprimida.

Minha sorte é que Shirogane... Quero dizer... Ryou, sempre ia me visitar.

Todos os dias.

Eu havia o convencido de que ficar num quarto com alguém morrendo de fome, sede e sono não era nada agradável. E por isso, ele concordou de dormir em casa, mas nove horas da manhã ele já estava lá. E só saia às dez da noite.

- Você precisa almoçar. – Falei.

- Na verdade não. Eu sou uma pessoa com boas fibras. Não necessito de...

- Tudo bem, gênio. Vá logo comer. – Mandei com um muxoxo – Se você ficar doente nunca vou me perdoar.

Ele imitou meu muxoxo.

- Tem certeza que aguenta ficar aqui sem mim? – Ele Indagou enquanto passava a mão pelo meu cabelo.

- Você não é minha fonte de energia no momento. – Falei – E além do mais, tem a minha mãe.

- Sua mãe passou a noite toda com você. Ela está descansando no sofá da recepção.

- Tudo bem, eu me viro aqui sozinha. – Falei – Qualquer coisa é só eu chamar a enfermeira.

Ele parecia desconfiado.

- Tudo bem, você acha que eu vou fugir... Me suicidar... Ou algo do gênero? – Indaguei.

- Não pensei que fosse um namorado tão chato pra você precisar fazer isto.

Revirei os olhos e não consegui conter um risinho.

- Não é isso. – Falei fingindo estar séria – Você age como se eu fosse desaparecer para sempre.

- É que eu me sinto conectado a você. É como se nossa ligação desaparece a longas distâncias.

- Uma vez eu ouvi dizer que não precisa estar junto para poder estar perto. – Garanti a ele – Lembre-se, eu vou te amar até no inferno.

Ele deu um sorriso meigo.

Depois que comecei a namorar com Ryou todas as barreiras que ele usava para se manter afastado de mim tinham sido completamente destruídas. Agora ele era apenas Ryou. E não o Shirogane-loiro-chato-que-tentou-me-matar-depois-de-me-jogar-de-uma-árvore-de-não-sei-quantos-metros.

Era só um namorado fofo e super protetor.

Muito super protetor.

Outro motivo para eu amá-lo.

Ele depositou um beijo calmo em meus lábios e me deu um aceno antes de sair do quarto.

Eu estava aguardando ansiosamente para sair daquela cama.

Dois dias depois, consegui sair daquele lugar horrendo.

Com uma muleta, e com a ajuda de Ryou pude sair de lá "caminhando".

Devido a minha cinta eu não poderia me sentar. Teria de ficar em pé direto. Ou deitada.

Deitada era melhor.

Deitada ao lado de Ry...

Eu não pensei nisso.

Não prensei nisso.

Ora, por favor! Eu pensei sim.

Eu sou uma pervertida.

Admito.

- Que bom que você já pode sair daqui. – Murmurou Ryou contente.

Eu apenas sorri. O médico me proibiu de falar muito, por que de acordo com ele, pelo fato de eu estar falando muito meu maxilar tinha saído do lugar que deveria estar anteriormente.

Ele conseguiu "consertar" mas, agora eu não posso mais falar. Não muito.

Passei por uma janela de vidro, e deitada numa cama, vi uma garota de cabelos azuis curtos, pálida. Ela tinha a cor da parede de tão branca. Não tinha ninguém visitando-a.

Senti pena dela e fiz menção de entrar no quarto.

Do nada, um cachorro passou ao meu lado quase me derrubando. Empurrou a porta entreaberta com o focinho e entrou no quarto da garota latindo.

Ela não emitiu nada. Não sorriu, não se moveu.

Não demorei muito para perceber que ela devia estar em coma.

- Esta garota chegou um pouco depois de você. – Ryou percebeu que eu não tirava os olhos dela. – Parece que sofreu um acidente de carro. Ou talvez ela tenha desmaiado em casa... Não... É acho que ela desmaiou em casa... Bom, só sei que não foi nada que a machucasse pelo lado externo como você.

Eu olhei com pena para ela.

- Não recebeu nenhuma visita, a não ser esse cachorrinho. Ele vem aqui todos os dias. – Disse Ryou.

- Mas não é proibido cachorros no hospital? – Indaguei.

Ele assentiu.

- Sim. Daqui a pouco os enfermeiros vão vir e leva-lo para fora.

- Será que eu posso... Ir lá dentro? – Perguntei á ele. Por algum motivo estava sendo atraída por aquela garota.

- T-Tudo bem. – Ele disse indo ao meu lado.

Eu olhei para ele.

- Acho... Acho que é melhor eu... Bom... – Não sabia como explicar o meu sentimento.

- Tudo bem, vá sozinha. Só tome cuidado.

Eu sorri. Ele era compreensivo.

Que namorado mais perfeito!

Me aproximei da garota.

Do nada ela abriu os olhos.

Eu quase dei um pulo para trás. Ela não estava em coma?

- E-Eu... – Murmurou ela com certa dificuldade. – Acordei... Tycker!

O cachorrinho abanou o rabo feliz por ser reconhecido pela dona.

Ela olhou para mim e indagou:

- Quem é você?

Eu dei um sorriso.

Aquele pequeno diálogo que tivera com Ryou doera muito meu maxilar.

Eu apontei para a tala que passava em cima de meu maxilar.

Ela pareceu compreender.

- Ah... Entendi. Você não pode falar. – Ela esticou a cabeça por trás de mim – Ele pode?

Eu assenti.

- Peça para ele... Chamar uma enfermeira. Avise que eu acordei.

Eu obedeci e fui até Ryou.

Gesticulei para ela e fiz mímica.

Ele conseguiu entender.

Eu acho.

- Ela acordou. Sim, eu posso ver isso. Espera... O que é isso que você está fazendo? – Uma enfermeira apareceu no corredor, dando passos largos.

Eu apontei para ela e ele conseguiu finalmente compreender.

- Enfermeira, enfermeira. Esta paciente... Acordou.

- AIZAWA MINTO? – Ela gritou assustada. – Ela... Ela...

A enfermeira correu até o quarto e viu a garota sentada na cama balançando as pernas no ar.

- Olá enfermeira.

A enfermeira engoliu em seco.

- D-Desculpe... Pensaram que você não fosse sobreviver... Iriam te executar...

A tal Aizawa Minto deu um sorriso.

- Eu estou viva, não estou?

Depois dela se levantar e caminhar até a porta que a enfermeira conseguiu entender que a garota estava viva e bem.

- Estou liberada? – Indagou ela.

- Você vai sair só com esses trajes?

Aizawa Minto sorriu e disse:

- Tenho algo melhor para vestir?

Quando ela passou por mim ela deu um sorriso como se agradecesse.

Quando ela virou-se de costas, percebi que a roupa do hospital era presa apenas por uma pequena tira de pano.

Como sua bunda e costas estavam aparecendo pude notar uma coisa.

Ela tinha uma marca nas costas.

A marca das mew mew's.

Surpresa, belisquei com muita força o braço de Ryou.

- Ai! – Gritou ele ao sentir a dor.

Eu apontei para a marca como se estivesse hipnotizada.

- O que é? – Perguntou ele sem um pingo de paciência. O beliscão parecia tê-lo deixado nervoso.

- A marca.

- Que marca?

- A marca das mew mew's. – Falei vendo Minto prestes a dobrar no final do corredor.

- Você viu uma marca nela? Oh meu deus! Por que não disse antes? Você realmente é a líder. Pegue, corra até ela e dê-a! – Mandou ele me entregando um pingente. – Rápido!

Eu o olhei como se ele fosse idiota.

- O que está esperando? – Perguntou ele ansioso.

- _Shirogane Ryou_. – Frisei – olhe bem o meu estado.

Ele pareceu me avaliar por alguns segundos para depois se chamar de idiota e sair correndo atrás de Aizawa Minto.

Enquanto tentava me virar com a muleta para ir até o local escutei um grito.

- Afaste-se de mim!

Quando virei o corredor, tinha uma mulher, alta, de cabelos arroxeados e corpo exuberante.

Um homem estava no chão, e ela usava o salto para segura-lo ali.

- Ele estava tentando me agarrar. – Explicou ela suspirando. – Isso não estava no meu contrato de cantora e atriz. – E com uma sapatada no queixo do rapaz, ele desmaiou.

- Muito prazer, sou Ichigo. – Me apresentei rapidamente.

- Fujiwara Zakuro, igualmente. – Ela disse educada. – Por acaso você conheceria uma paciente chamada Aizawa Minto?

- Aquela paciente? – Murmurei.

- Você a conhece? – Perguntou ela alarmada.

- Sim... Eu a vi acordar agora a pouco. Ela também saiu a alguns poucos minutos. – Respondi sem muito ânimo.

- Meu deus! Ela acordou? Já foi liberada do hospital?! – Perguntou assustada.

- Não exatamente... A enfermeira parecia um pouco surpresa... E não respondeu a pergunta dela... E... Bom, parece que Minto iria ser executada... Por que eu escutei a enfermeira dizer isto... E... ahn... Ela saiu usando a roupa do hospital mesmo. – Falei sentindo um certo desconforto ao falar da quase-mais-nova-mew-mew.

- Oh! Obrigada. Muito obrigada. – Ela se abaixou – Vou procura-la imediatamente! – E ela saiu em disparada para o corredor.

- Obrigada por oferecer uma ajuda Zakuro-san... – Murmurei continuando a tentar me virar com as muletas.

Aquela paciente parecia ser bem importante. E eu estava curiosa.

Então, simplesmente segui pelo corredor onde eles haviam sumido, e ao passar pela porta do hospital não avistei nenhum dos três. Nem Aizawa Minto, nem Ryou nem Zakuro-san. Nenhum dos três.

Ótimo.

Tirei o meu celular do bolso como pude com o membro superior bom e disquei desajeitadamente o número de Ryou.

Na segunda chamada ele atendeu.

- Moshi-moshi?

- Ryou, é a Ichigo. Onde você está?

- Oi, amor. – Cumprimentou-me depressa. – Estou seguindo a tal Aizawa Minto com um táxi, por quê?

- Esqueça isso. Depois vamos achá-la. Ela pode pensar que você é um seqüestrador.

Sem mais rodeios, Ryou concordou e voltou ao hospital para me buscar.

- Oi. – Ele me deu um selinho. – Desculpe lhe abandonar daquele jeito.

- Sh. – Pedi. – Vamos?

Ele me ajudou a caminhar até o táxi.

- Pra onde vamos? – Indaguei.

- Se importa de ir para o café?

- Não. – Respondi encostando meus lábios contra os dele.

O motorista do táxi olhou feio para nós e murmurou algo como:

- Ah, essa juventude...

Senti que Ryou ia esbravejar alguma coisa, mas antes que ele o fizesse, manti seus lábios ocupados.

- Melhor se acalmar... – Murmurei em seu ouvido ofegante.

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Digo o mesmo, esqueceu que está toda quebrada? – Perguntou-me num sussurro, a voz rouca.

Quem resistiria a uma coisa dessas.

Bom, pelo menos dentro do táxi eu poderia me conter.

Dentro do táxi.

Ai meu kami! Estou começando a ficar com medo de mim mesma. O que diabos eu poderia fazer ao Ryou?

Uma súbita imagem de Ryou sem camisa e eu só de sutiã deitados dentro do táxi passou pela minha cabeça.

Eu me afastei de Ryou num pulo e perguntei com a voz entre cortada.

- O café fica realmente perto daqui?

Eu estava com muito medo de mim. Um extremo medo. Eu ia acabar quebrando minha outra perna.

Que se dane!

Que se dane nada, é a minha perna.

E novamente, eu continuei a conversar sozinha como uma idiota.

- Chegamos minha flor.

Ryou! Você só dificulta as coisas...

- Obrigada. – Ele pagou o motorista saiu do táxi e abriu a porta para mim.

Cavalheirismo hoje não era uma boa.

- Ryou?

Vi o táxi partir.

- Sim?

- Você pode por favor não ser tão atencioso comigo? – Pedi, e ele parecia avaliar qual seria o melhor tamanho para uma camisa de força.

Sinceramente, pensei que ele fosse perguntar qual o tamanho que eu visto.

- Desculpe... – Ele disse meio engasgado. – Estou sendo muito grudento?

Ele entendeu mal as coisas.

- Não! – Gritei de súbito. – É claro que não!

Levantei um dos braços num sinal negativo – lamentavelmente o outro estava engessado.

- Então...

- Eu estou com medo de mim mesma por que você é irresistível e eu posso te agarrar a qualquer momento.

Não acredito que disse isso. Agora sim ele iria perguntar quanto que eu visto.

- Eu não me importaria.

Um vento estranho soprou, como se tivesse sido feito para aquele exato momento.

E, sem me importar com meu pé e muito menos com meu maxilar, eu larguei a muleta e me joguei em seus braços, dando-lhe de novo um de meus beijos arrebatadores.

Minha frase foi tão cheia de modéstia que eu chego até a me admirar. Que trágico.

O beijo foi retribuído até que precisamos finalmente respirar. É por esse motivo que as vezes não gosto de ser humana. Que droga.

- Trágico. – Murmurei.

- Trágico. – Concordou para depois completar: - é você toda quebrada e largando tudo para me beijar. Eu sei que sou tudo que você sempre quis, mas peraí né?

Eu corei.

- Modesto você, hum? Não precisa ficar lendo minha mente dessa maneira. – Murmurei com a voz rouca aproximando meus lábios novamente dos dele.

Ele fez uma careta e se abaixou para pegar a muleta.

- Melhor segurar isto mocinha. Você está muito assanhada! – Reclamou dando uma de pai preocupado.

- Tudo bem então. Se você quer assim...

Peguei a muleta e voltei a caminhar com a ajuda dele.

"Depois quando eu sair daqui você vai ver só o que eu vou fazer com você seu bonitão eu vou pegar-te e lhe j... NÃO PENSE NISSO!"

Parei meu pensamento de repente ao ver o rumo que tomava.

Céus, aquele homem me tirava do sério. Meu destino então era virar uma pervertida?

Que ótimo. Não era esse um dos planos para o meu futuro.

Mas bom...

Se fosse por causa dele...

Eu acho que até que podia virar.

Podia sim.

Podia mesmo.

**Oiie *-* Olha quem resolveu aparecer por aquii HOHOHÓ :X**

**Bom, eu demorei demaiiiis pra concluir este capítulo porque estava sem criatividade u_ú'**

**O próximo deve demorar um pouco mais, por que agora vou entrar em época de provas e digamos que minha nota em Inglês não está naaaada boa. Ç_Ç'**

**Acho que ele pode sair em tipo 3 semanas, mas talvez saia antes – ou até depois :/**

**Agora vamos ás minhas amadas:**

**REVIEWS!**

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Oiie amr, só deu agora msm :( Que boom que realmente está gostando. Fico meio emocionada lendo essas queridas reviews dos leitores. Ç_Ç

Sou meio emotiva, disfarça :P

**Ana Carolina Freitas: **/Escrevendoquenemumadesesperada. Aiii leitoraaaaaaaaaa, *-* Espero que fique feliz com o capítulo Anaa ;* Beiijocas.

**Secreet.: **Oiiiiiieeee! *-* Nyaaaaa, acompanhando meeesmo néah? *-*

Mais uma pequena dose de romance e mistério na fanfic.

Aprecie sem moderação (?) o_o' /ignoremeokzissofoiidiotademais.

**Feer: **Então fiique feliz amorzinho. Pois o leitor manda /q

Pediu aqui está.

Beiiijocas, e se puder continue acompanhando. Maah estar tão felizz :*

**Então meus loves, é isso aí. Nos vemos no próximo capítulo:**

**Chapter 6 - "Metamorphosis!"**


	6. Metamorphosis!

**Aqui está o próximo capítulo queridos da vida!**

**Sem mais delongas, á fanfic!**

**_**

**Doushite Aishiteru**

**_**

**Capítulo 6 – Metamorphosis!**

_"__Eu não desejo ser tudo para todo mundo, mas eu gostaria de ser algo a alguém.__"  
(__Javan__)_

Entramos no café vagarosamente. As luzes estavam acesas e as meninas corriam de um lado para o outro para dar comida aos clientes.

- Ichigo-oneesama

- Ichigo!

Eu sorri para as duas garotas sorridentes para minha pessoa.

- Ah. Nunca pensei que fosse dizer iss... – Vi Keiichirou. – Por deus! Que saudade desse lugar! – Exclamei bem alto.

Ryou deu um sorriso zombeteiro e me ajudou a subir a escada.

- Qualquer coisa, meu quarto. – Avisou sem muitas palavras.

O quarto dele? Da última vez que fui lá ele...

HOHOHO.

OH MEU DEUS! Estou demasiadamente tarada.

- Está se sentindo mal, Ichigo?

- Não. – Respondi enquanto era ajudada por ele á subir as escadas.

Chegando lá em cima, eu me sentei na cama dele.

- O que viemos fazer aqui? – Perguntei.

- Vou fazer um strip-tease pra você!

Eu arregalei meus olhos e de imediato corei.

- Você não gosta da idéia? – Ele perguntou tirando a camisa.

Eu juro que senti baba escorrer pelo meu queixo.

- Não. É claro que não! Eu a adoro! Adoro a idéia! – Me fiz de ofendida.

- Ora, ora Ichigo-_chan_... Não pensei que fosse assim tão tarada. Querendo que eu faça strip-tease pra você é?

Ele estava brincando.

QUE ÓDIO!

E que decepção...

Cale a boca sua mente pervertida, fique quieta de uma vez por todas! CALADA!

- Chan? Pra quem fala do meu jeito não deve ser chamada de chan não é mesmo? – Perguntei entrando na brincadeira.

Era melhor fazer isso do que ficar que nem uma idiota mais vermelha do que um tomate.

- Prefere ser chamada como... Momomiya-san? – Ele se aproximou perigosamente de mim.

Perigosamente? QUE NADA.

SENSUALMENTE, SENSUALMENTE!

Eu não pensei nisso. E se pensei não pensarei mais.

Meu deus.

Eu estou começando a ficar com medo de mim mesma. Nada legal.

- Do jeito que quiser, Shiro...Gane... – Minha frase acabou saindo entrecortada. Era demais sentir seu hálito quente dançando por envolta de meu rosto.

Eu tinha vontade de agarrar ele ali mesmo e fazer tudo que tinha direito...

AAAAAH!

- Que tal... Ruiva?

- É uma boa... Loiro. – Como se eu fosse esquecer nosso apelido _carinhosérrimo_, né?

Ele colou meus lábios com os dele.

Tá... Eu não pude me agüentar mesmo!

Puxei-o para mim com força e aprofundei o beijo pedindo passagem com minha língua.

Ele acabou ficando com o corpo sobre mim, e eu acariciei seu tórax nu.

Se aquela garota do filme "Eu sei quem me matou" conseguiu fazer sem uma perna e um braço, eu também consigo...

Não pensei nisso. Mundo, me ignore! Ichigo ignore sua mente pervertida...

Não pense.

Espera... Tem como não pensar?

Só em morte...

Ou morte cerebral...

Ah que se dane, Ichigo! Aproveita esse momento...

Voltando á o melhor momento de toda a minha vida...

Foi então, que no meio do beijo, escutamos um estalo.

Acabei deixando um gemido de dor sair ainda em meio ao beijo, e ele se levantou num pulo, se separando de mim.

- O que houve?! – Ele perguntou olhando para meus olhos, já marejados.

- Meu... Cóccix. – Respondi. – Peso... Demais...

Comecei a soluçar. Estava doendo muito.

**(N/a: Não vão achar que ela é fresca não, hein? Eu estou com o cóccix fraturado e dói pra caralho :x)**

Ele correu pro telefone e discou o número da emergência.

Aff, fale sério! Eu ia ter de voltar para aquele hospital? Mas que porra.

Bom... Acho que valeu só um pouquinho a pe...

AH!

Remexi-me desconfortavelmente na cama. Não era o meu cóccix.

- O que foi?

- Não é... O meu cóccix. – Falei num suspiro.

- Então...

- Coluna.

Ele bateu com a mão na própria testa, e senti que ele fosse chorar.

- Hey, Ry...

- Desculpe. – Pediu-me. – Não deveria ter... Argh!

Ele socou a parede com uma força estranha. Por deus!

Minutos depois, a ambulância chegou, e Ryou já estava em lágrimas.

- Não... Espere, não foi...

- Não fale, e tente ao máximo não contrair o diafragma! – Alertou-me o médico enquanto me colocava dentro da ambulância. Ryou não entrou.

- Ryo...

Aplicaram algo em minha veia, e a dormência, tontura e sono vieram de imediato. Parecia que eu havia estado á 5069402902943094023490234 horas sem dormir.

E então, de novo, tudo ficou escuro.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

_Uma brisa brincou com meu cabelo e nada eu pude ver devido a isto._

_- O que foi? Não pode me achar? Faz parte da sua missão não é? Hey gatinha... Ache-me. Sei que pode. Vamos logo._

_Em meio a meus cabelos... Rosas? Vi madeixas verdes. O dono delas, colou seus lábios contra os meus._

_- Melhor me achar logo... Tem muito mais desses aguardando por você._

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Tarado maldito... – Escutei-me sussurrar.

- Ichigo! – Escutei a voz de Ryou, e então, alguém segurou minha mão.

- O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez? – Suspirei. – Devo ter deslocado o cérebro...

Ele riu com a voz rouca.

O-ou. Sinal de que ele estava chorando.

Ele tirou algumas mechas de cabelo que caiam sobre a minha cara. Pude ver mamãe lá atrás, mas ela dormia.

- Não sei como ainda consegue ficar comigo. Estou aqui nessa cama... Aff! Devo estar toda feia, fedida... Cara, Ryou... Você tem um péssimo gosto.

- Pelo menos você sabe como enlouquecer um homem. – Ele murmurou em meu ouvido.

Senti meu corpo arrepiar-se por completo.

- E você sabe como deixar uma mulher caidinha. – Disse lambendo os lábios sensualmente.

Ok.

Agora está _assumidíssimo_.

Alguém notou que hoje estou usando bastante o aumentativo?

Eu sou uma completa tarada.

E acho que sou tarada por loiros.

Falando em cor de cabelo...

- Ryou... Por acaso, você conhece alguém que está se escondendo de mim com cabelos verdes?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu sonhei. E... Eu tinha cabelos... Rosas.

Ele sorriu.

- Foi só um sonho amor.

Aproximou seu rosto de mim, e depositou um beijo na ponta de meu nariz.

Ótimo. Agora **ele** devia estar traumatizado. Não queria mais me tocar.

Espero que meu corpo melhore rápido.

Senti batidas no vidro.

Dirigi meu olhar para lá, e Ryou seguiu-o.

- Parece que a montanha vem até nós. – Ele comentou distraidamente.

Ah, meu filósofo!

- Ryou. Por favor. – Pedi-lhes.

Ele saiu do quarto, mas não antes de dar uma última olhada em mim e abrir um sorriso.

_Meu_ Ryou.

- Olá. - Aizawa Minto, a moça dos odangos e cabelos azuis, sorriu abertamente para mim. Ela parecia menos fria que naquele dia.

Naquele dia ela parecia tão...

Inatingível!

- Olá... Aizawa... Minto. – Cumprimentei-a.

- Parece que sabe meu nome. Não sei o seu... – Ela comentou sentando numa cadeira ao lado de minha cama.

- Momomiya Ichigo. Mas não veio aqui perguntar meu nome, certo?

Cara, eu tinha visto a parte "Mas não veio aqui só para fazer tal coisa, certo?" num filme. Caiu muito bem comigo. Eu parecia bem intimidadora.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Quero saber o porquê de seu _namoradinho_ ter me seguido. – Ela frisou com a voz seca.

- Você tem uma coisa nas suas costas...

- Desculpe. – Ela disse. – Não faço contrato com ninguém, e não vou te dar nenhuma parte da minha coluna.

Eu ri.

- Não é nada disso. Você tem uma marca...

- Marca? Quis dizer meu sinal em forma de pingente?

- Observe minha perna.

Ela olhou direto para uma das minhas coxas, e reparou.

- Por céus! Você também tem!

- Shhh! – Murmurei gesticulando com o braço bom para mamãe. Ela ainda dormia.

- Desculpe. – Pediu-me.

- Tudo bem. – Falei. – Essa marca quer dizer que você é uma mew mew. Você... – E comecei a explicar a história dos cinyclons, do café, das outras mews...

Ela assentiu no final.

- Tudo bem. Concordo em lhe ajudar... Ichigozinha! – Apertou minha bochecha.

- Ai! – Exclamei.

Sorriu para mim.

Um som interrompeu nossa conversa, e ela buscou um celular no bolso.

- Moshi-moshi?!

Eu observei suas respostas.

- Não lhe interessa. Pare de se preocupar tanto comigo... Tenho 14 anos, sabia? Não vou dizer. Estou bem sim. Depois te ligo. Tchau.

Ela fechou o telefone.

- Quem era?

- Ninguém demais.

Foi então que me passou pela cabeça Zakuro-san.

- O que Zakuro é para você? – Ela pareceu gelar com a pergunta.

- Uma amiga idiota e super-protetora. – Ela respondeu. – Por que, a conhece?

- Aquele dia... Ela estava aqui lhe procurando. – Expliquei.

- Como já disse... Ela é uma pessoa preocupada ao extremo! Argh... Isto me irrita.

- Como se conheceram?

- Ah, faz uns dois anos. Eu era muito fã da Zakuro, e me inscrevi num concurso para encontrá-la ao vivo. Todo o Japão se inscreveu, mas eu acabei ganhando. Quando a conheci, descobri que ela era tão maravilhosa quanto eu pensava. E então... Bom, viramos amigas. Ou melhor, somos meio que irmãs de consideração... – Ela explicou num resumo rápido.

- Entendi. – Falei simplesmente.

Ela sorriu.

Ficamos num silêncio confortável.

- O que costuma fazer?

- Nada. Fico em casa folheando revistas. – Admitiu.

Eu abri um de meus melhores sorrisos.

- Está empregada!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Depois de mais duas semanas naquela porcaria de hospital, sempre recebendo visitas de Retasu, Pudding, Ryou, Megun, Mimi e Minto, fui liberada finalmente.

- Você fez as 10 sessões de fisioterapia, já está melhor da coluna, sim? A fisioterapia também ajudou na recuperação de seu cóccix, e como você mesmo disse não sente mais dor. Seus hematomas sumiram... De qualquer forma, você irá usar esta cinta por mais 14 dias. Os gessos mesma coisa. Ambos, braço e perna.

- Mas doutor, quando eu poderei voltar a trabalhar e a ir ao colégio?! – Perguntei com um muxoxo.

- Ao colégio você já pode ir se prometer não se envolver em confusões e coisas do tipo, mas trabalho nem pensar. Tem sorte que ainda pode escrever mocinha! – Exclamou o médico sorridente.

Médico – 100% animação

Eu – 0% animação

- Tudo bem. – Confirmei. – Trabalho só daqui a duas semanas também. Virei aqui com o senhor.

- E tente não se machucar mais, hum? – Eu estava indo com minha muleta lentamente até a porta, com Ryou ao meu lado quando o médico resolveu soltar: - E cuidado com esses hormônios hein mocinha?

Eu senti o sangue subir para minhas bochechas.

- Tomarei... Cuidado... – Respondi sem muita ciência do que dizia.

Ryou murmurou:

- Fique calma. Isso é normal. Você tem quatorze anos.

- Hei! Não vai ficar se achando só porque tem quinze não, bonitão! – Falei batendo com o polegar no tórax dele.

- Ai! – Ele fez charme.

- Onde está Minto?

- Começou a trabalhar ontem. – Ele respondeu.

- Como ela está indo no serviço?

- Eu ainda não saí desse hospital amor! – Ele exclamou.

Amor.

Por deus, era maravilhoso ser chamada assim. Dava uma sensação de poder imenso.

Notei o que ele dizia e logo retruquei uns cinco segundos depois.

Sim, meu cérebro não raciocina rápido.

- Você é protetor demais sabia? - Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo. – Foi uma pergunta retórica.

Ele deu um sorriso bobo. Ele tinha que saber disso.

- É que eu fico observando sua boca e não suas palavras. – Ele admitiu.

Ok.

Ok.

Ok.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

A partir daquele momento comecei a amar a minha boca.

Se eu pudesse, eu a beijava.

- A minha boca gosta de se esfregar na sua. Você acha isso interessante? – Perguntei com um dedo no queixo. Tá bom, isso foi meio nojento e pervertido. Mas... Acontece.

- Quando elas se esfregam sim. – Ryou admitiu.

- Minha língua a mesma coisa. Acho que ela tem algum tipo de tique nervoso.

Notei o que havia falado e desatei a rir. Gargalhadas muito altas.

Ele me olhou como se eu fosse uma louca que havia fugido do manicômio á poucos minutos.

Todos em volta começaram e me olhar. Eu segurava minha barriga por cima da cinta e da blusa como se ela pudesse cair a qualquer momento.

Foi então que para não me deixar _muito _envergonhada, Ryou desatou a rir junto comigo, mesmo sem um motivo concreto.

Não é fofo?

Derreti-me.

Quando consegui me controlar (19318319038109328123 minutos depois) expliquei para Ryou o motivo do riso.

- Desculpe. – Pedi rapidamente antes da explicação. – É que tipo, eu pensei em como deve ser **beijar uma pessoa com tique nervoso na língua**.

Foi a vez dele começar a gargalhar.

- Por deuses! – Falou em meio ao riso. – Imagine só... – Deu uma gargalhada. – Tique... Nervoso na... – Outra gargalhada. – Língua! – Uma série de gargalhadas.

Então, foi minha vez de gargalhar junto com ele.

Bom, o amor é realmente uma coisa estranha...

Quando terminamos de rir, falei para ele.

- Melhor irmos pro café. – Conclui. – Caso contrário, vamos passar toda a tarde rindo.

Ele sorriu e assentiu me ajudando a andar.

Pegamos um táxi e nos dirigimos até o café. Senti-me como num deja vu. De novo. Mesmo hospital, um táxi...

Será que iria acontecer de novo?

Melhor não. Não agora. Estou cansada daquele quartinho escroto. Sem ofensas. Ele é limpo, arejado, e tudo mais... Só que eu realmente não gosto de ficar dentro de um hospital.

Pra começar eu me sinto extremamente debilitada, o que é um saco!

Em segundo lugar, eu não posso ver o povão. Só 2 de cada vez.

E em terceiro... Bom, depois eu arrumo um motivo. Mais um, quero dizer.

Ao chegarmos no café, Pudding, Retasu e Minto me cumprimentaram alegremente.

- Olá Ichigo-chan.

- Ichigo-oneesama!

- Ichigozinha...

Olhei para cada uma de minhas parceiras.

- Tadaima! **¹**

- Okaeri! **² - **Disseram em coro.

- Vê se toma mais cuidado agora, garanhona. – Recomendou Retasu num sussurro.

Olhei para ela e corei de imediato.

Ela me lançou uma piscadela.

Não pude evitar um sorriso.

- Quer tomar alguma coisa? – Ofereceu Ryou.

Olhei para ele e fiz que não com a cabeça.

- Eu trabalho aqui, não sou cliente. – Discordei. – Não me sinto bem.

Ele assentiu compreendendo. Eu acho.

- Quer dar uma volta?

- Bom... É meio difícil com essa perna medíocre que quebra com uma facilidade impressionante... Mas tudo bem. Eu já posso sentar, já que meu cóccix está bom. Topa ver um filme? – Opinei.

Ele abriu um sorriso largo.

- Mas é claro.

Eu sorri.

Fomos a minha casa (meu pai e mãe voltaram a trabalhar quando souberam que eu estava bem) que estava vazia. Como meu quarto era uma suíte, o deixei esperando e entrei no banheiro. A porta era daquelas... Ah, como é que se chama? Você meio que a puxa para o lado e ela dobra quando abre. Tipo um mecanismo. Ah, esqueci o nome daquela porcaria! Tanto faz. Não tinha tranca. Bom, Ryou não é um pervertido.

Pelo menos, eu acho que não é.

Entrei no banheiro com um vestido azul-claro e dois prendedores negros.

Estava meio difícil colocar a roupa devido ao braço e a perna.

- Quer uma ajudinha? – Ryou gritou do lado de fora.

Senti meu coração a mil.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

Entre aqui, me jogue na parede e faça tudo que tiver direito.

Puxei o ar com força. Eu não tinha pensado aquilo. Por favor. Droga eu pensei! O que ás pessoas vão pensar de mim?

- Não, obrigada. Eu já estou saindo. Estou me arrumando para você! – Me lembrei da brincadeira que ele havia feito no nosso primeiro – e trágico – encontro.

Nem tudo é perfeito.

- Ok, estou a disposição! – Garantiu-me ele.

Meu coração parecia uma manada de elefantes correndo. Era como a batida de uma música. Muito rápido, muito profundo, muito tudo.

Tentei colocar o vestido por cima com apenas um braço.

Sem sucesso.

Coloquei o vestido dentro de uma perna minha e tentei ajeitar – com um braço – para que ele entrasse na perna engessada. Que nada! Como se eu conseguisse levantá-la.

Conclusão: Não tem como eu colocar um vestido sozinha.

Resultado?

- Ryou!

Ele respondeu de imediato. Tinha a voz divertida. Era como se pensasse "eu sabia que ela iria precisar de minha ajuda".

- Sim?

É agora. É agora. É agora!

Puxei o ar com força e contei até dez.

- Você...

- Eu...

- Não me interrompa! – Mandei. – Você pode me ajudar com o vestido?

Devido ao fato de eu estar usando a cinta, eu não necessitava do uso de sutiã. E ela abria na parte da virilha, caso eu quisesse ir ao banheiro. Mas eu usava uma calcinha por baixo, é óbvio.

- Com prazer. – Escutei seus passos até a porta do banheiro.

Meu deus.

Acho que estou sentindo _tesão_.

Ok, isso foi pervertido, nojento, ridículo, e completamente pervertido! Já disse isso?

Ele abriu a porta e virou-se de costas como que para não ter uma visão muito boa de mim. Ele estava preocupado de como eu me sentiria.

- Está tudo bem. Estou com a cinta.

Ele virou-se para mim e senti que ele me olhou dos pés até a cabeça.

Cinta que nada! Aquela porcaria deixava toda a minha perna a mostra. Pelo menos, a boa.

Ele me admirou por um minuto e foi me ajudar com o vestido.

- Segure na pia. – Ele pediu.

Segurei na pia enquanto ele levantava minha perna engessada e colocava o vestido com calma, depois de deixar a perna engessada no chão, ele passou a mão por minha cintura – um apoio meio pervertido, eu sei. Mas, eu estava de cinta, lembram-se? – e pediu para que eu colocasse a outra perna.

- Ok.

Com a mão boa, segurei o vestido e coloquei a outra perna.

Ele soltou minha cintura e puxou meu vestido.

- A sorte é que é tomara que caia... – Comentei. – Seria difícil botar as alças.

- Concordo.

- Ryou?

- Hã?

- Me dê um beijo.

Ele olhou para mim.

- Não precisava pedir.

Roçou seus lábios nos meu levemente e eu tive que mover minha cabeça para frente, deixando uma língua ansiosa tomar conta dos lábios dele. Ele retribuiu o beijo com calma, enquanto eu sentia que queria mais e mais. Ótimo. Ele ainda estava meio traumatizado.

Bom, ainda assim ele era homem. Não podia resistir.

Passei minha mão boa por suas costas tentando puxar a camisa de leve.

Ele se separou de mim rapidamente e tirou a camisa.

Yes! Eu estava certa. Ele realmente não podia resistir.

Tocamos nossos lábios novamente, ele estava mais faminto agora.

Nossas línguas começaram a se mover numa velocidade impressionante.

Ele me enlaçou e me prensou contra a parede, ainda assim tomando cuidado com meu braço e minha perna engessados.

Ok. Não acredito que fiz o que fiz.

Abaixei a calça dele.

Eu abaixei a calça de Shirogane Ryou!

E adivinhem o que eu vi lá, caros companheiros?

Bom, como quem escreve isso aqui é uma pessoa bem má, só falaremos isso no próximo capítulo.

Até lá, né?

**O que foi que você disse? **

**Tadaima – **Estou em casa, cheguei.

**Okaeri – **Bem vinda de volta.

**Oneesama – **Irmã mais velha. Normalmente é usado de crianças para adolescentes.

**Chan – **Sufixo utilizado para crianças, ou para quem se dá muito afeto.

**Hora da Maah. *-***

**Já sei o que vocês vão falar.**

"**COMO VOCÊ PODE PARAR NUM MOMENTO COMO ESSE SUA AUTORA IDIOTA E BABACA?"**

**Bom, quis atiçar um pouquinho a curiosidade de vocês... Acho que perceberam né?**

**Então... Vocês devem ter tanta coisa na cabeça... Ai ai... **

**Bom, fiquem felizes. O capítulo saiu antes do previsto!**

**Quando vocês leram o nome do capítulo "Metamorphosis!" a primeira coisa que devem ter pensado foi:**

**Elas vão se transformar, vão lutar contra o Kisshu e vencer. Fim.**

**Bom, na verdade... Eu ia fazer isso (autora noob aqui.)**

**Mas mudei de idéia.**

**O Metamorphosis, explica basicamente uma coisa.**

**A mudança de **_**Ichigo**_**.**

**Tipo, a garota era uma quase-santa... **

**E virou uma perva assumida.**

**Foi uma metamorfose, uma mudança...**

**É basicamente isto. Sakoé? :B**

**E BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM, o nosso casalzinho está tão perfeito que acho que vou chorar.**

**Tiops, não estou me vangloriando nem nada assim. Mas eles estão sendo um casal muito fofo e divertido *-* **

**Eu gosto de ler eles dois se entendendo e se desentendendo. **

**Como eu queria que isso acontecesse na vida real... Ah!**

**Acho que já perceberam de onde veio idéia da Ichigo né? Perva aqui também HOHÓ.**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, por que, pessoalmente, esse foi o que eu mais gostei!**

**Teve tanto romance, e talz... Sei lá.**

**O próximo capítulo deve sair em 3 semanas (Mas quem sabe vocês não tem uma surpresa básica como este?).**

**Talvez passe T-T. Eu fico super triste de não poder escrever, mas é que tenho provas a partir da semana que vem, e bom... (Digamos que meu colégio falou que as provas iriam começar, mas eram os testes. As provas começam só agora dia 08 u_u)**

**Digamos que estou com notas não muito boas em inglês. (Resto das matérias nerd pura owned.) /ps: Já falei isso no cap. Passado néah? T-T**

**Então tenho que estudar até morrer.**

**Nem para ensinarem japonês na minha escola... Que trágico! **

**Se ensinassem me daria bem. Eu fiz até um dicionário para mim mesma *-* **

**Conheço 12 páginas de diversas palavras. Me senti até inteligente *-***

**Já falei demais né? Bom, então vamos às coisas que eu fico mais feliz em responder! *-***

**REVIEWS:**

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Nyaaaaa *-* Bom, eu até gostaria de tentar fazer isso, mas... Bom... Vou dizer a verdade. Eu acho que o Ryou ia acabar saindo como um gay. Sério mesmo. E bom... Não é isso que queremos. Espero que goste do capítulo! Acho que o próximo vai ser ainda mais _hot_.

**Feer: **Praia? Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! *-* Isso me deixa bem... Aãn... Quero dizer... Esqueça Ç_Ç. É a Ichigo me controlando! Trágico. Tiops, com relação as minhas prioridades... Errrr... Bom, como eu ainda sou uma criança feliz (12 anos ok) e não tenho taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaantas obrigações nem é tão difícil assim postar. O maior problema é a imaginação, e ás vezes a minha mãe precisa levar o note book para o trabalho, então fica difícil de escrever. Ah, eu acho que tinha prometido um capítulo com 10 páginas ou mais né? Pois é, na Tahoma, 10 pra mim deu 12 páginas. UMA VITÓRIA :B

Uma praia deserta *-* Mais legal ainda. Hawaii? Hó! Mas de onde vai vir o money? Vai ser dureza hum? Acho que você vai gostar desse cap., e principalmente do final HOHÓ. Recomendo não ter muitas expectativas para o próximo devido a minha imaginação. Obrigada pelas sugestões Feer, e obrigada também pelos Parabéns AAAH, como estou feliz. Se quiser ler minha outra fanfic (Ê propaganda...) está lá no perfil. O nome é Mew Mew's. *Q*' Fiz quando tinha 10 anos e agora com 12 resolvi dar uma de beta e dei uma ajeitada básica. Ainda é meio infantil devido á idade que eu fiz os primeiros capítulos... Mas até que é legalzinha :x

Beiiiiijos e continue acompanhando. Maah estar simplesmente amando sua companhia ser Feer. Nos vemos e OBRIGAADA também pelas reviews! :* ;*

(PS: Não sei como expressar minha gratidão.)

Anhé, qual seu nome? (Prometo que não vou te seqüestrar nem algo assim. E é só o primeiro nome.)

**Secreet.: **Secreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet! Nunca me abandona. Nyaaaaaa *-* O que seria de mim se messes meus leitores perfeitos. Ãn... Uma escritora sem leitores. Que trágico. Que bom que gostou do capítulo, acho que você vai gostar desse também... Ou talvez não T-T. Ichigo perva *-* A Ichigo lembra eu em alguns aspectos. Heei, Secreet, qual seu nome mesmo? (Juro que não vou te rastrear e é só o primeiro nome.)

**Então pessoas, leitores queridos e maravilhosos... Vemos-nos no próximo capítulo certo? Estarão aqui? Que bom!**

**Agradeço a todos que lêem mas não deixam reviews, aqueles que adicionam no favoritos e os outros maravilhosos que lêem e deixam reviews. **

**Agora uma pequena pergunta, respondam sim? *-***

**O QUE A ICHIGO VIU QUANDO ABAIXOU A CALÇA DO RYOU?**

**Já está concluído o que ela viu na minha cachola, mas gostaria de saber o que vocês acham. Boa sorte e até o próximo capítulo.**

**Continua... **

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_


	7. Cinyclons

**Fiz vocês esperarem demais? MIL DESCULPAS! Ficou dificílimo entrar na internet esses dias, ainda mais porque minha mãezinha querida recebeu minha nota de matemática, e bom... Ela arrancou o note book de mim. E meus livros! Ela me proibiu de ler, porque eu leio 24h por dia e não tô nem aí nem mesmo pra comer. Esse foi o resultado, novamente peço desculpas. Isso sem contar com a minha viagem para São Paulo (vou conhecer amigos virtuais) e uns probleminhas á mais. Acho que já falei demais de mim não é? Ok, então vamos para a fanfic e falar mais um pouquinho da ICHIGO!**

**_**

**Doushite Aishiteru**

**_**

**Capítulo 7 – Cinyclons**

_Eu abaixei a calça de Shirogane Ryou!_

_E adivinhem o que eu vi lá, caros companheiros?_

Conseguiu imaginar?

Bom, de cara eu vi uma cueca azul.

Mas...

Tinha um troço estranho lá.

E só depois de tipo, uns três segundos que me liguei que era o pênis dele. Ereto.

Ele estava tendo uma ereção.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Eu não acredito, não acredito, não acredito que estou numa situação como essa.

O que eu faço?!

Fui beijá-lo novamente, mas ele se afastou.

- Se eu tirar seu vestido de novo, mais tarde vai ficar difícil de recolocar. – Ele explicou. Não conseguia me encarar. Provavelmente estava meio tímido devido ao seu _amiguinho _que tentava inutilmente pular para fora da cueca.

Eu estava ofegante.

- Então, deixe-me só fazer a maquiagem que já vou. – Garanti-lhe.

Ele me fitou por alguns instantes e assentiu caminhando até meu quarto.

- Não esqueça de colocar a roupa! – Gritei para ele.

HOHOHO. Ele deve ter ficado mais vermelho que um tomate maduro!

Passei um pouco de rímel, sombra e _gloss_.

Tive – é claro – que dar uma geral no meu cabelo, já que com minha brincadeira com o Ryou, ele havia ficado total e completamente desgrenhado.

- Estou bonita? – Perguntei ao abrir a porta do banheiro.

- Linda. – Ele confirmou. Soltei o ar. Espera... Eu tinha prendido?

- Com relação ao sapato... Bom, é difícil com esse meu pé engessado... Então desse lado vou colocar apenas um tênis, mesmo. Se ficar de salto tem 98,9% de chance de eu cair e quebrar mais um osso. – Conclui.

- Tudo bem. Deixa que eu coloco para você. – Ele pegou meu tênis que estava ao lado da porta e colocou-o em meu pé.

- Arigatou, kareshi. – Abri um sorriso ao chamá-lo de namorado.

- Dooitashimashite, kanojo.

**(N/a: Nyaaa, gente, desculpa colocar em japa, mas é que achei que fica estranho em português :B No final do capítulo está a tradução.)**

Ele estendeu o braço para mim, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

Eu dei uma risada infantil e me apoiei na muleta, estendendo meu braço bom para ele também.

Descemos a escada com um pouco de dificuldade devido a porcaria do meu pé.

O médico poderia _pelo menos_ ter feito algo que prestasse. Tipo, eu quebrei o pé, não a perna. Mas ele fez o grande favor de engessar tudo.

Demos uma passada no café, queria saber a opinião das meninas, e também, o ponto de táxi ficava bem próximo dali, na rua principal.

- Ichigo-oneesama está tão linda! – Comentou Pudding enquanto corria com uma bandeja.

- Obrigada Pudding. – Dei um sorriso para a pequena.

- Está realmente linda! – Disseram Retasu e Minto ao mesmo tempo. Em seguida bateram com as mãos e riram. Parece que a Srtª Aizawa já estava familiarizada, hum? Que ótimo!

Dei uma risada.

- Vocês são mesmo umas fofas. – Comentei.

Retasu sorriu e foi ver o pedido de um cliente. Minto e Pudding fizeram o mesmo.

- Elas estão se dando bem aqui. São bem responsáveis. – Garantiu Ryou colocando a mão em minha cintura. – Fique tranquila. – Murmurou em meu ouvido.

É sério. Aquele garoto estava tentando me levar á loucura!

O seu hálito quente contra a minha pele frágil. Ah!

Deixe os pensamentos ruins de lado.

Eu e Ryou iríamos caminhando até a rua principal para poder pegar um táxi.

- Então, qualquer dia desses vamos ir visitar a Betty? – Perguntei enquanto era ajudada por ele a caminhar.

- Quando você estiver melhor, sim.

Nós dois sorrimos.

Aproximamos nossos lábios, eu podia sentir que ele estava bem próximo de mim mesmo estando de olhos fechados.

Eu podia sentir a sua presença. Mas... Podia sentir outra também.

- Ryou! – Empurrei-o para o lado e me joguei no chão. Uma adaga ficou cravada no cimento atrás de nós.

- Hó... Muito bom gatinha. Parece que tem bons reflexos.

Olhei para o céu e identifiquei três figuras nele. Dois jovens altos, um de cabelos castanhos e o outro de cabelos verdes, e um terceiro, baixinho, também de madeixas castanhas.

- Quem são vocês, o que querem e por que tentaram me matar? – Perguntei forçando minha muleta contra o chão para que conseguisse me levantar. Ryou se levantou num salto e estendeu a mão.

- Você já me conhece. – Disse o alto que se encontrava no meio, ele era o dono das madeixas verdes.

**Flash Back**

_Uma brisa brincou com meu cabelo e nada eu pude ver devido a isto._

_- O que foi? Não pode me achar? Faz parte da sua missão não é? Hey gatinha... Ache-me. Sei que pode. Vamos logo._

_Em meio a meus cabelos... Rosas? Vi madeixas verdes. O dono delas, colou seus lábios contra os meus._

_- Melhor me achar logo... Tem muito mais desses aguardando por você._

_

- Você era o tarado maldito! – Exclamei apontando acusadoramente para ele.

- Quê? Claro que não! – Ele retrucou. – Eu era o garoto das madeixas verdes. Que tarado era este?

- Você que me beijou! – Gritei.

Ryou grunhiu ao meu lado. Crise de ciúmes.

- Fique calmo. – Sussurrei. – Ele me beijou num sonho.

- É, e você nem se deu ao trabalho de me procurar para receber mais, gatinha! Eu que tive de vir até aqui!

- Qual é o seu problema, seu obcecado?!

Ele desapareceu e reapareceu atrás de mim.

- É que eu tenho que lhe matar.

Empurrei Ryou para o lado – pela segunda vez no dia – e dei um salto com apenas uma perna para longe do garoto. Ele tinha uma segunda adaga na mão.

- Muito bom... – Ele elogiou dando um mortal para trás. Arrancou a adaga que estava fincada no cimento. – A propósito, me chamo Kisshu.

Kisshu se virou na direção de Ryou e lhe lançou uma das adagas. Meu namorado estava se levantando. A adaga pegaria em sua barriga.

- **Ribbon Minto Eccho**!

Uma flecha se chocou contra a adaga, e a mesma caiu no chão antes de completar seu objetivo.

- Minto! – Exclamei ao ver a jovem de madeixas verdes que vinha correndo em minha direção. – Está maravilhosa transformada.

Minto continuava com o cabelo azul e os odangos. Possuía um par de asas azul-escuras e um tipo de gargantilha no pescoço, idêntica a minha, só que azul, com o pingente das mews nele. Trajava um vestido curto azul claro, ou verde água, eu sei lá. Um par de luvas, uma faixa na perna, faixas em ambos os braços e sapatos, todos da cor do vestido.

Ela estava completa e totalmente maravilhosa.

- Melhor tomar cuidado, Ichigozinha. Pode quebrar outra parte do corpo. – Advertiu-me num tom sério. – E obrigada.

- Tem razão. Mas, de qualquer forma vou me transformar. Você precisa de ajuda.

Fechei meus olhos e gritei:

- Mew Mew Ichigo Metamorphosis!

Um par de orelhas negras surgiu em minha cabeça, e também uma cauda negra com um sino dourado amarrado por um laço gigante. Uma gargantilha rosa surgiu em meu pescoço com o pingente das mews, Uma faixa apareceu em minha perna direita – passando por cima do gesso mesmo -, e outras duas em cada um de meus braços. Todas da mesma cor: Rosa. Luvas rasgadas no pulso e botas de cano-longo vermelhas. Pra completar, um vestido tomara-que-caia rosa, cabelos rosas e olhos – dã – rosas.

Pus-me em posição de ataque ignorando minha perna e braço engessados. Eu era a mew gato. Tinha agilidade do animal que havia se infiltrado em meu DNA.

- Está ainda mais linda. – Disse Kisshu me avaliando.

- Você me dá nojo! Sutoro bell bell! – Ergui minha mão na direção de minha cauda e minha arma – o sino – surgiu em minha mão.

- Quer brincar? – Ofereci dando um mortal para trás. Estava me sentindo o máximo. Quem com o pé e braço quebrados dá um mortal?

- Claro.

Kisshu avançou em minha direção. Minto correu na direção dele, mas caiu longe devido a um vento estranho que surgiu de repente.

- Seu adversário sou eu! – Exclamou o alto de cabelos castanhos. Ele tinha uma arma na mão. Algo como um tipo de pena resistente e gigantesca. Ela devia ter feito o vento.

- E quem seria você? – Minto perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Pai. – Ele respondeu.

Minto colocou a mão na boca segurando o riso.

- Você se chama TORTA? – E riu compulsivamente.

- E você, como se chama?

Ela se recompôs e respondeu:

- Minto.

Ele a imitou. Colocou a mão na boca segurando o riso.

- Você se chama MENTA? – E riu compulsivamente.

- Engraçadinho! – Minto se levantou e avançou na direção dele.

Kisshu começou a me atacar com sua adaga. Ryou havia sumido. Não notara para onde ele havia ido.

Só queria que ele estivesse bem.

Devido á minha distração com Ryou, Kisshu acabou conseguindo cortar minha bochecha. Dei um outro mortal para trás. Ele lambeu a adaga _sensualmente_.

- Argh. Assim só piora minha visão de você! – Falei.

Ouvi um berro. Minto havia se chocado contra a parede.

Ela estava enlaçada por alguma coisa. Um... Iô-iô?

Segui a linha do iô-iô e me deparei com o terceiro cinyclon, o baixinho.

Ele riu.

- Está mal hein Pai? Precisou da minha ajuda. – Ele disse.

Quando olhei novamente para Minto, raízes enrolavam seu corpo. Parece que o baixinho também podia controlar as plantas.

- Não pedi sua ajuda Taruto. Você que vive se metendo. – Disse Pai num tom grave e frio.

Ele havia falado com Minto num tom leve e extremamente sarcástico.

Taruto, o baixinho, deu de ombros. Estalou os dedos e as raízes enrolaram no pescoço de Minto. Ela ia sufocar!

Eu me virei na direção dela para ir salvá-la.

- Sua luta é _comigo_ gatinha! – Gritou Kisshu saltando na minha frente.

Merda!

- **Ribbon Lettuce Rush**!

Kisshu se chocou contra um prédio abandonado devido ao ataque de Retasu.

- Retasu! – Gritei. – Ryou... Pessoal!

Ryou vinha correndo com Pudding atrás de si.

- Viemos ajudar. Ichigo-oneesama... Você irá ver Pudding transformada! – Disse. – Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphosis!

Os cabelos de Pudding ganharam mais contraste e suas duas tranças se transformaram em quatro. Nasceram duas orelhas de mico-leão-dourado nela e uma cauda peluda, ambas castanhas. Seus olhos continuaram castanhos e sua gargantilha e faixas – nos braços e na perna esquerda – eram amarelos. Seu vestido era da mesma cor, era colado e curto. Suas luvas eram da mesma cor de suas orelhas e cauda e suas botas eram trançadas de um modo peculiar e incrivelmente perfeito.

Ela abriu um sorriso e olhou para mim, esperando minha reação.

- Você está perfeita... – Sussurrei.

Ela deu um sorriso para mim e saltou de repente, dando um murro na cara de Taruto.

- É melhor soltar a Minto agora, sua criança estúpida.

Ai.

- Acha que manda em mim, sua nanica?

Ai.

- Se não obedecer, vou ser obrigada a quebrar sua cara.

Ai.

- Vem quebrar então.

Ai.

Adoro discussão entre crianças. Elas são sempre tão criativas!

Pudding partiu para cima de Taruto. Eu lancei meu sino na direção de Minto, e o iô-iô arrebentou. As plantas ainda tentavam sufocá-la, mas agora suas mãos estavam livres. Ela arrancou a trepadeira com força de si e xingou Taruto. Peguei o sino no ar. Ele atuava como um verdadeiro boomerang.

- Babaca! Saia daí Pudding, eu vou matar esse nanico de merda!

Ai.

Retasu lutava com Pai, ele estava em desvantagem. Retasu era ágil e flexível.

Kisshu voltara a me atacar e nós dois lutávamos. Eu ainda não conseguia nem ao menos tocá-lo, enquanto ele já havia feito um corte em minha bochecha e rasgado parte do meu vestido na barriga. O que me irritou quando isso aconteceu, foi que ele disse:

- Vou rasgar toda a sua roupa.

A partir daí, consegui acertá-lo com meu sino. Dei uma pancada forte em seu estômago. Ele cuspiu sangue.

Ryou não podia fazer nada, então, ele apenas assistiu a luta.

Mas, eu te juro: Quando o Kisshu disse aquilo, a boca do Ryou espumou. E ele só não avançou... Bom, eu não sei.

- Estou comprometida, seu babaca! – Fiz força para erguer minha perna engessada e chutá-lo o rosto.

Ele desapareceu, e Taruto e Pai também se foram.

- Malditos Cinyclons! – Guinchei sentindo uma leve dor em minha perna.

- Algum problema amor? – Perguntou Ryou correndo na minha direção.

- Tá todo mundo bem? – Perguntei para as meninas.

- Hai! – Responderam as três.

Olhei para Ryou e abri um sorriso fraco.

- É normal, estou com o pé quebrado. Daqui a duas semanas quando eu tirar essa porcaria tudo vai estar bem. – Eu o garanti. – E não ouse me levar para aquela merda de hospital de novo.

Eu e as meninas voltamos ao normal.

- Pudding, porque você não usou os seus poderes? – Eu a perguntei.

- Eu não sei. – Ela disse.

- É só usar o instinto. – Disse Ryou.

- É. – Confirmei. – Usará na próxima luta.

- Se tiver.

- Sempre irá ter Ryou. Eu posso sentir.

E eu, realmente estava dizendo a verdade. Como imaginaria que um dia... Lutaria com o rei dos cinyclons?

**O que foi que você disse? **

**Arigatou, kareshi. – **Obrigada, namorado.

**Dooitashimashite, kanojo. –** Sem problemas, namorada.

**Oneesama – **Irmã mais velha. Normalmente é usado de crianças para adolescentes.

**Chan – **Sufixo utilizado para crianças, ou para quem se dá muito afeto.

**Esqueci de alguma coisa? Desculpe se esqueci x)**

**Dúvidas digam nas reviews! :O**

**Hora da Maah. *-***

**HOHOHÓ. Agora não venham dizer que eu não sou pervertida não hein? Todos tem o seu ladinho meio... LOL :x**

**Espero solenemente que gostem do capítulo *-***

**Consegui terminá-lo em DOIS dias. Meu Recorde. Só não postei antes porque não estava conseguindo ir no Document Manager. Tipo, até conseguia, mas ele não queria fazer upload do arquivo. DAVA ERRO DIRETO ÒÓ**

**Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Amei Minto nervosa *-***

**No início do cap. Eu gostei do casalzinho, mas agora no final... Sei lá. O Ryou ficou parecendo um babaca. Vocês concordam? e_e**

**Hoje não tenho muitos comentários nem novidades. AH, SIM PARA QUEM QUER SABER, EU TERMINEI ESSE CAPÍTULO DIA 06/09/09; **

**E o Metamorphosis dia 04/09/09.**

**MAS NÃO CONSEGUIA POSTAR NENHUM DOS DOIS.**

**Na verdade... Agora, enquanto escrevo isso, ainda não consegui fazer o upload de capítulo nenhum.**

**VOU MORRER! Ç_Ç**

**Bom, passou a confusão daquele dia ali em cima que eu esqueci qual foi SHAIUSHAIUHSAI (q)**

**REVIEWS****:**

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **ÉEE, Ichigozinha... Ç_Ç Virando mulher SHAUISHIAS, agora não perca este capítulo :x Cada vez mais perva, e cada vez mais perva. Com certeza ele iria ficar gay, por isso nunca coloco os homens em primeira pessoa coitados. Sempre saem meio gay. Apesar que da minha outra fanfic (Pura tragédia mews) de TMM, o Ryou não saiu gay. *-* Falando nisso, se vs quiser ler, á vontade. É bem trágica. E é One-shot. 3 Beiijocas.

**Ana Carolina Freitas: **HOHÓ. O que será que acontecerá? :x Exatamente ISTO que postei :O' Não foi assim tão picante, mas ESPERE pelo próximo capítulo! Ele já está pronto. Só que não vou postar dois no mesmo dia, se não o próximo vai demorar SÉCULOS pra vocês, sabe? :B

**Secreet.: **Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaro que postei! Não ia conseguir ficar muito longe de vocês mais tempo, sabe? Me desculpei lá em cima por ter demorado mais de uma semana, apesar da promessa de demorar três x), é que... Eu me sinto CULPADA T-T. Que bom que você acha isso, já recebi muitas críticas, mas não vou parar de fazer fanfics por isso *-*. ÉEE, ELES SEMPRE APARECEM!  Ahã, santa, seeei. Sabe siim. (6). ICHIGO PERVA LARILALALÁ *-*. Anna Luiza? Huuuum... Vamos ver o que faço do seu nome. Já tem uma homenagem á uma leitorazinha minha no próximo capítulo. Estou tentando encaixar vocês na minha imaginação de ervilha u_u. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, VAI SER RASTREADA HSIAUHSIAUHS /q. AE, desesperadamente? Assim você me deixa até sem jeito. SHAIUSHAISHAIU.

Beiijos, e não precisa ficar tão ansiosa, o gênero PICANTE vem só no capítulo 8. Até lá, ok? *-*

**Feer: **Fala Feeeeeeeer, ah, eu quero sim seu msn 3. Como você pediu apaguei sua review... Teria vinte, mas tudo bem, sei que ainda conseguirei mais com esses meus leitores maravilhosas. OMG, somos irmãs de idade (q). NHAAA, que bom que você está gostando! O próximo capítulo vai PEGAR FOGO, e você vai ADORAR a pequena surpresa que deixei para você. Espero que não me abandone, hum? *-* ÉEE, tem o dinheiro, meio difícil. Ç_Ç POBRES. Só se roubarem o dinheiro do café. AAh, faz sim fanfics, amoure. Aproveita e cria uma conta '. HÓOOO, já amoou hein? Ç_Ç Nem posso imaginar o que pensou. Não sou perva. /q. Ah, beleza, eu sei. SHAIUSHAISA. CARA, VOCÊ É UMA LEITORA QUE CHEGA A ME FAZER CHORAR. Vocês me deixam sem jeito com essa coisa de leitores fanáticos *-* Eu chego a chorar de emoção ás vezes!

Aguarde até o próximo siim, beijões.

**Aguardem pelo próximo!**

**Capítulo 8 – Garota Inferno.**

**Continua....**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_


	8. Garota Inferno

**Depois de mais um século de espera aqui está o capítulo, não, não é GAROTA DO INFERNO, é GAROTA INFERNO mesmo. Vão entender a partir do capítulo. Boa leitura! (Explicadinho minha demora para o post no fim do capítulo). Por favor, leiam o fim do capítulo, tenho avisos. BOA LEITURA²!**

**RATED: M (Apenas este capítulo... Ou não.)**

**_**

**Doushite Aishiteru**

**_**

**Capítulo 8 – Garota Inferno**

Depois daquela briga com aqueles malditos cinyclons, eu, Ryou e as meninas voltamos para o café. Eu não tinha mais ânimo para ir ao cinema.

- Quem ficou tomando conta do café?

- Keiichirou. – Minto respondeu com um sorriso.

- Então meninas, melhor voltarem ao trabalho. – Exclamei. Eu me sentia bem melhor sentindo que tinha a agilidade de um gato. Não usava mais a muleta, e nem ao menos precisava da ajuda de Ryou para andar.

AH, o cheiro da independência!

- E então, o que vai fazer nas próximas duas semanas mocinha? – Perguntou Ryou enquanto voltávamos para seu quarto.

- Nada. Ou melhor, vou ficar na internet e ler revistas. Por quê? – Inquiri enquanto abria a porta.

- Nada não... – Ele disse.

Eu dei de ombros e me joguei na cama dele.

Íntima né? HOHOHO

Ok, não me aguentei depois de 2 segundos e perguntei:

- Porque, o que tinhas em mente, ó namorado? – Fui sarcástica.

- Beijar umas bocas. Claro, se você não se importar... – Ele disse.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- A vontade.

- É sério? – Ele perguntou surpreso.

- Se você fizer isso está tudo acabado entre nós. – Simplifiquei enquanto fuçava nas gavetas dele em busca de algo interessante. Com uma mão.

Estava agachada – com um pé. (PS: Sou demais) até que do nada senti ele bem atrás de mim.

- Os beijos serão para você. – Sussurrou ele. – E falando nisso, queria terminar o que começamos lá no banheiro...

E então, ele mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha.

Oh, por deus!

Deixei um gemido abafado escapar por meus lábios.

- Um minutinho...

Ele andou um pouco para trás e escutei a porta bater. Ouvi o barulho da chave sendo girada nele, e a vi sendo jogada um pouco longe de mim.

- Não tem como desistir agora. – Ele falou.

- Nem me passou pela cabeça. – Falei. – Mas eu pensei que estivesse traumatizado.

- É. Mas você consegue andar sozinha. Sou super-protetor, mas não sou de ferro. – Ele explicou.

- Hmmm... Fico feliz com isso. – Falei enquanto me levantava e virava na direção dele.

Ele deu um salto e parou em minha frente agarrando meu rosto e colando com o dele.

Nossos lábios se encontraram e nossas línguas se esbarraram.

Dei uma mordida rápida em seu lábio inferior. Ele arfou e pareceu ficar mais excitado.

Ele me colocou na cama com cuidado enquanto nos beijávamos loucamente. Ele passava a mão por meus seios enquanto eu remexia minhas pernas, inquieta. Claro que meus seios estavam cobertos pela cinta, mas pô! Não tinha como eu estremecer. Acorda!

Meu deus. Eu ia perder a minha virgindade.

HOJE?

Nada contra. Nada contra.

Não. Tudo contra. Pare Ichigo. Você só tem 14 anos.

Ok. Todas as 9999 Ichigos da minha cabeça querem isso. Exceto uma.

A única santa que sobrou.

Ele _rasgou _a parte de cima de meu maravilhoso vestido, a que cobria o meu seio.

Sexo selvagem. Ui!

Quieta, sua mente Ichigo pervertida! Quieta. Vai aproveitar o momento em vez de ficar tagarelando, tagarelando e tagarelando!

Meu vestido escorreu por meu corpo.

Eu estou de cinta.

Ah, acabou tudo. Ele não vai poder mais acariciar meu seio, nem tocar minha barriga. Mesmo "nua" eu ainda estou vestida por essa merda.

Ah! Mas ainda dava pra fazer sexo oral né?

Oral? É isso mesmo? Ah, tanto faz.

Eu pensei nisso? Por favor, diz que não. Eu tipo, admito que estou ficando pervertida... Mas chegar a esse ponto? Eu estou parecendo uma prostituta de não-sei-o-quê.

Mas que dá, dá.

CALA A BOCA SUA MENTE SAFADA E MEDÍOCRE.

Você gosta que eu sei.

E SE EU GOSTAR?

Não falei...

Ah, cale a boca.

Cale a boca você.

Você.

Ah, não acredito que estou falando comigo mesma.

Ai minha filha, cala essa boca e vai fazer amor, vai?

Vou mesmo!

- Que pena que você está de cinta... – Ele disse em meu ouvido.

Eu me arrepiei com sua voz rouca. Tirei a blusa dele.

- Ainda dá para fazer... – Me auto-interrompi. Mas... Já estava feito. Ele saberia o que eu queria dizer. Ah, cai na real Ichigo. Ele nunca irá perceber. O Ryou é um homem sensato e nada pervertido.

- Quer tentar?

NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! Ele não é um nada pervertido. Ele é um pervertido!

O que eu digo, o que eu di...

- Só se você prometer que... – Me surpreendi com o que falei. Ainda por cima porque sabia o final da frase.

Pelo amor de deus. Não façam isso comigo.

- Que...? – Ele inquiriu, olho no olho.

Seu peito nu á minha vista.

_Aimeudeus_.

- vai...

Não...

Não.

Não!

Não ouse dizer isso, sua Ichigo pervertida. Cadê a santinha.

Acorda Ichigo, a "santinha" é essa pervertida que você está chamando. São 10000 Ichigos pervertidas agora. Não tem como você fugir.

- go...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Não termine. Não termine.

- Go? – Ele perguntou confuso olhando meu rosto. Eu queria que ele puxasse meus lábios.

Antes de ter chance de argumentar – comigo mesma – eu, ou ela, ou elas eu sei lá, terminou a frase.

- Zar.

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

- É claro que vou.

OH MY...!

- Tudo bem então. – Eu não sei como confirmei. Acho que minha mente estava me controlando. COMO?

Ele tirou a própria calça.

Não. Não. Não.

Eu instantaneamente desci pelo corpo dele.

E no exato segundo em que ia abaixar sua cueca...

EU IA FAZER ISSO? AH MEU DEUS!

...Alguém bateu na porta.

- Shirogane-san? Ichigozinha? – Chamou Minto batendo na porta. – Parece que apareceu uma kimera mandada por aqueles três babacas. Temos que ir pra lá.

Respirei com força.

- Descerei em cinco minutos!

- Em cinco segundos! Ela está atacando a cidade.

Confesso que fiquei triste. Eu conseguiria fazer aquilo em três.

- Rapidinho, estou no banheiro! – Gritei.

- Ok. Vamos na frente.

- Você vem? – Perguntei.

- Tinha outros planos, mas tudo bem.

Ele já ia se levantar, mas eu simplesmente coloquei minha mão engessada por cima da barriga dele e falei com a voz rouca:

- Deixa só eu começar. – Pedi.

Ele me olhou surpreso – aloooou, eu também estou surpresa. – e assentiu.

Abaixei sua cueca e observei seu órgão genital.

CARA ESSE TROÇO É MUITO GRANDE!

Ah, eu sabia que você ia concordar comigo.

Obrigada por me fazer ser perva.

De nada.

Eu o toquei de leve. Não sabia o que fazer. Ele gemeu ao meu simples toque.

Era novata. Que merda.

Deixei que minha mão deslizasse por seu pênis.

_Aimeudeus_. Isso é...

Delicioso, maravilhoso, perfeito?

Exatamente.

Em seguida, ele me olhou. Um olhar pedindo algo.

Algo que eu já sabia o que era.

Abri minha boca lentamente e passei a língua por meus lábios de modo sensual.

E, simplesmente fiz seu pênis entrar em minha boca.

Eu o chupei, lambi e fiz tudo que tinha direito. Tudo que eu sabia fazer. Não que eu já tivesse tido outras experiências... Nem que já tivesse visto filme. Tá admito. Eu assistia de vez em quando Sexy Hot. A senha era o dia do meu aniversário, meus pais me usam para um abuso desses. Que maravilha. Mas tanto faz. O que importa é que eu estava fazendo o que aquelas mulheres costumavam fazer, e também o que tinha visto em alguns filmezinhos básicos. BÁSICOS.

Tá, não tão básicos assim.

Então, quando eu menos esperava, ele gozou.

Senti um líquido quente e de gosto peculiar passear por minha boca, e só fiz o engolir. Chupei seu pênis mais algumas vezes sentindo a toda hora aquele líquido.

Eu não queria parar. Não mesmo. Escutar os gemidos de Ryou só me deliciavam mais em mais

- ICHIGO! VOCÊ VEM OU NÃO?!

O grito veio de repente e por um triz não mordi o pênis dele.

- Estou me vestindo! E você não ia na frente?

- Estou te esperando! – Esbravejou socando a porta com força.

O-OU. Meu vestido estava destruído. Ok. O que eu iria fazer?

- Ryou, eu já vou meu amor. – Dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios me levantando.

- Espere... – Ele disse ainda ofegante, enquanto enrolava o lençol no corpo e se levantava.

- Depois você vai, vou agora. – Falei rapidamente abrindo a gaveta dele e pegando uma blusa e um short qualquer.

Coloquei em meu corpo com ainda um tanto de dificuldade, mas consegui. Peguei a chave no chão e destranquei a porta.

Fechei-a rapidamente.

Minto e eu corremos escada abaixo. Eu em uma só perna, é claro.

- Porque diabos você está com a roupa do Ryou?

O-OU.

- Acidentes. – Respondi.

- Sei. Sei exatamente que tipo de acidentes... – Ela disse com um sorriso malicioso que eu detestei.

E eu pensando que ela era santa. Ai, ai...

- Por isso a demora.

- Cale a boca Minto e corre! – Mandei.

Quando já estávamos um pouco longe do café, nos transformamos.

- Mew Mew Minto Metamorphosis!

- Mew Mew Ichigo Metamorphosis!

- Onde estão Retasu e Pudding?

- Lutando com a kimera. – Respondeu.

- Tsc.

Tinha falhado como líder.

Minto foi sobrevoando enquanto eu ia correndo com a agilidade de um gato.

- Ribbon Pudding Inferno! – Escutei

Vi um pudim enorme. E dentro dele... Um gafanhoto de 20 metros de altura. Ok. Exagerei. Uns 6 no máximo.

O gafanhoto não conseguia sair.

- Ribbon Ichigo Surprise!

Elas olharam surpresas para a minha pessoa.

- Ichigo-chan!

- Ichigo-oneesama!

O gafanhoto voltou a ser um gafanhoto minúsculo e inofensivo. Quero dizer, ele ainda era um inseto nojento.

**(N/a**: Ichigo sua fresca. Eu caçava gafanhotos na terceira série. Era ainda mais legal quando a gente colocava na mesa da professora. SKAIPSKKAOISKAOISKASA**)**

- Terminamos por aqui? – Perguntei.

- Mas é claro que não.

Dirigimos nosso olhar para o céu, de onde vinha a voz. Pisquei meus olhos duas vezes devido ao sol.

- Quem é...

- Péssimo prazer, menininhas. Sou Feer.

- Feer de quê? Ferrugem? – Ironizou Minto.

- Feer de In**fer**no. – Ela respondeu com desprezo.

Assim que me acostumei com a luminosidade, vi uma mulher alta, de seios grandes – muito maiores que os meus -, aparência de 16 anos, olhos negros e cabelos azuis. E... Orelhas esquisitas de cinyclons.

- E o que você quer Feerno?

- É Feer sua idiota. – Xingou.

- Não encha. – Reclamou Minto. – O que você quer Feerno? – Tornou a repetir.

- Nada quero. Apenas... Preciso das cabeças.

- Cabeças? – Indagou Pudding confusa.

- Exatamente. – Ela confirmou com um sorriso maldoso. Tirou duas espadas grandes da bainha.

- Mas que cabeças, gênio? – Retasu perguntou impaciente.

- As de vocês é claro! – E avançou em nossa direção.

- Ah! – Desviei de sua espada. – Fale sério que você quer nos decapitar, Feer?

- Estou falando sério.

Cara, esses cinyclons não entendem gírias. Fale sério não se respondem. Ah, que burraldos!

- Estou dizendo, pra que diabos você quer decapitar a gente?

- Não é óbvio?

- Na boa, se você responder... – Minto se desviou do ataque da outra espada dela. Ela conseguia atacar nós quatro ao mesmo tempo. Era incrível. – Que é para ter nossas... – Desviou de novo, levando um raspão no queixo. Por pouco não pegou em seu pescoço. – Cabeças, eu juro que lhe mato!

Dei um mortal para trás me apoiando com a perna boa em seguida falei:

- Sutoro Bell Bell!

Meu lindo e perfeito sino apareceu em minhas mãos.

- Não vai ter tempo de atacar. – E avançou para mim.

- Quem disse em atacar?

Lancei o sino contra sua espada, e devido á minha força, ela acabou tendo de se afastar.

- Vou me defender.

Ela voltou a tentar atacar as meninas, e a mim.

Consegui lançar um chute em sua coluna enquanto ela estava distraída.

- Humm... Machucou? – Perguntei.

Ela se afastou e disse.

- Maldita... – Sussurrou cheia de ódio. Seus cabelos azuis começaram a flutuar sobre sua cabeça. Seus olhos negros escureceram mais ainda, suas unhas cresceram. – Não mexa comigo!

Veio em minha direção bufando de ódio.

- O que é vo... – Ela rasgou meu braço com a unha. – Cê?

- Uma cinymera. – Respondeu com orgulho. – Sou meio kimera, meio cinyclon.

Retasu caiu na gargalhada.

- Deve ser difícil ser um monstrengo de vez em quando! – E desatou a rir.

Não deu nem para ver, Feer se mexendo. Ela foi muito rápida, e cortou o pescoço de Retasu com a ponta da espada. Se Retasu não tivesse recuado um pouco, teria perdido a cabeça.

Da linha escarlate começou a brotar sangue. Muito sangue.

Retasu ficou zonza e desmaiou.

- Que merda! Pudding!

Pudding se virou para mim, atenta.

- Sim?!

- Fuja daqui e leve Retasu! – Mandei.

- Mas...

- Ela irá morrer se você não fizer, Pudding. – Falei.

Olhou para Retasu e fez força para carregá-la.

Usando todo seu esforço, Pudding conseguiu finalmente levantar Retasu. Eu e Minto dávamos cobertura para ela fugir.

Se fôssemos cinco...

- Gostaria de saber o que pensa... Que bom que vou conseguir sua cabeça! – Gritou para mim com uma gargalhada. Admito. Feer era assustadoramente assustadora (?).

- E você vai ler meus pensamentos quando a conseguir, por acaso?

- É claro... Esse é meu dom de Cinyclon!

Avançou para cima de mim, suas unhas gigantes rasgavam minha pele.

- Observe meus dentinhos! – Gritou abrindo a boca. Caninos enormes se encontravam ali.

Minto chutou o rosto dela, e um dos dentes quebrou.

- Péssima idéia... – Disse ela rindo assombrosamente, e outro dente surgiu no mesmo lugar. – Minha parte cinyclon é meio cinyclon e meio vampira.

- Cara minha filha, você é uma vira-lata, isso sim! – Gritou Minto atacando-a novamente.

- Pelo menos eu não me chamo menta. – Riu ela.

Tentei atacá-la, mas sem tirar os olhos de Minto, ela me atacou com sua outra espada.

Cara, qual era o ponto fraco daquela mulher?

Desejei mentalmente que não fôssemos apenas quatro, mas sim cinco.

Dei dois mortais para trás e deixei que Minto lutasse com Feer. Ela percebeu que eu havia me afastado e tentou se defender da Aizawa e vir na minha direção.

- Atrasada! – Gritei. – Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!

Antes que as bolhas a alcançassem, fora obrigada a desaparecer.

- Ufa... Finalm...

- Ichigo! CUIDADO! – Gritou Minto, mas antes que pudesse me dar conta do que estava acontecendo, senti uma pontada forte na minha coluna e caí no chão sentindo o peso do pé quebrado.

Minhas costas latejavam incensamente, logo consegui perceber que havia levado um chute de Feer na coluna, esta ainda estava frágil, e devido á isso, a dor foi ainda pior.

- Ribbon Minto Eccho! – Feer desviou da flecha que Minto havia lhe lançado e tirou a atenção de mim, indo na direção de Minto.

Eu fiquei fitando a luta a esmo, pensando em como poderíamos vencê-la.

Nem mesmo notei quando Pudding surgiu do nada no meio do campo de batalha já transformada, jogando seu ataque na direção de Feer. Parece que havia seguido o conselho de Ryou. Finalmente!

- Ribbon Pudding Inferno!

Ao ouvir a palavra "inferno", por algum motivo, Feer baixou á guarda e ficou desprotegida, sendo atingida em cheio pelo ataque.

- AH! – Gritou ao tentar se soltar do pudim gigante que havia em sua volta. – Eu vou te matar sua pirralha, filha da mãe! Sua m...

- Não está em estado para dar ameaçadas, Feerno. – Disse Minto, soltando uma risada realmente divertida. Os olhos desafiadores e as sobrancelhas erguidas fitando Feer.

- Prepare-se para morrer! – Gritei. – Força total do Sino! Ribbon Strawberry SURPRISE!

- MALDITAS! – Um grito gutural ecoou assim que o ataque atingiu o pudim gigante, fazendo a gosma explodir por todos os lados. Assim que olharam, não havia mais Feer.

- Ela morreu?

Os olhares de Minto e Ichigo se dirigiram a menor, na qual havia feito a pergunta.

- Não gostaríamos de matá-la, mas foi neces...

- QUE LEGAL! Agora somos assassinas? – O grito repentino de Pudding interrompeu-me.

- Errrrr... Bom, não gosto muito de pensar assim... Mas... Bom, chame do que quiser.

Ele riu divertidamente e começou a rodopiar gritando: "Eu sou uma assassina, eu sou uma assassina!".

Eu e Minto deixamos as risadas escaparem mesmo com o momento de tensão.

_Somos assassinas? Somos... Somos... Assassinas?_

_Assassinas?... Assassinas?... Assassinas?_

Senti meu corpo tremer levemente. Sabia que era necessário. Feer podia ter sido uma garota legal, mas, bom... Não poderíamos ir tomar um sundae e falar sobre roupas e maquiagem, não é? Ela era uma cinyclon, e estava tentando matar a gente!

Não consegui evitar de pensar numa frase: "Os fins não justificam os meios.". Então eu deveria deixar a Terra nas mãos daqueles idiotas e morrer, simplesmente isso? Deveria morrer para não matar? Deveria prender á todos para que matassem mais pessoas e fugissem?

Joguei os pensamentos para fora de minha mente e tentei me manter na conversa entre Minto e Pudding, que dizia o que havia acontecido com Retasu. Só escutei algumas palavras:

- Hospital... Bem... Dor... Dois...

- Poderia repetir por favor? – Pedi abruptamente arrancando um grito agudo de Minto que se assustou.

Minto me lançou um olhar feio devido ao susto e voltou a prestar atenção a Pudding, enquanto essa me explicava tudo de novo.

- Levei Retasu ao hospital assim que ela voltou ao normal devido ao ferimento, no caso, eu também voltei, mas me transformei antes de chegar para a luta... Ela está bem, apesar de reclamar de sentir muita dor. Disseram que ela deve ter alta em dois dias, se não menos. Só que eles avisaram que ela terá de se alimentar de soro, pelo menos por enquanto, já que parte dos alimentos podem fugir pelo ferimento. – Simplificou. Pudding poderia ser uma criança e tudo mais, mas ela era uma criança madura.

- Então ela está bem. Que bom. – Falei suspirando de alívio e voltando ao normal.

Escutei passos próximo de nós, e me coloquei em posição de ataque.

- Sou eu! – Gritou Ryou.

Sorri para meu namorado. Ele vestia uma calça cáqui e uma blusa verde além de chinelos simples e negros.

- Oi namorado. – Cumprimentei-o dando-lhe um beijo.

O selinho se transformou num beijo maior. Línguas se encontrando, gemidos em meio ao beijo.

- A Pudding está aqui. – Disse Minto após seu sexto pigarro.

Eu me separei de Ryou e observei que Pudding fitava-nos com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Ora, você é muito assanhada! – Disse com um sorriso.

- Espero poder fazer isso um dia! – Exclamou ela dando uma pirueta.

- Bom, você ainda tem tempo, na verdade, namorar é muito chato, nem consigo batalhar direito com um cara super-protetor no meu pé. – Falei fingindo esquecer que Ryou estava ali. Ele me enlaçou pela cintura e murmurou numa voz rouca:

- Namorar é chato...? – Ele deu beijinhos em minha nuca e logo após uma lambida.

Eu gemi e murmurei um Ryou. Sua mão na minha cintura começou a se mexer para cima e para baixo escorregando de leve em minha bunda.

- Hmmm... Ryou...! – Gemi alto com uma mordidinha no lóbulo de minha orelha.

Minto pigarreou bem alto e desta vez gritou:

- Vão ficar se agarrando aqui?! A Pudding está aqui!

Eu e Ryou nos separamos novamente.

- Desculpe. – Falei fitando o chão, ainda sentindo o calor de seus beijos em meu pescoço. Sua voz rouca ainda melodiava em meu ouvido. Seu hálito ainda estava gravado em minha pele.

- Ichigo, VOCÊ ESTÁ ME ESCUTANDO? – Berrou Minto.

- Desculpe. – Repeti. – É que me distraí.

Ele girou os olhos e me deu uma bronca daquelas.

- Senhor Ryou. – Disse Minto, a voz cheia de repulsa. – Pelas próximas duas semanas Ichigo ficará na minha casa sem a autorização de ver a sua pessoa. Estamos entendidos? Vocês tem que aprender a hora e lugar para fazerem esse tipo de coisa.

Ela parecia algo bem pior que a minha mãe.

- Mas, Minto. E se eu quiser ficar na casa de Ryou?

- Pode dar adeus ao segredo das mews.

- Você é uma! Vai me ameaçar?

- Como eu sempre digo, os fins _justificam _os meios. – Uma rajada de pensamentos passou pela minha cabeça com a frase dita, mas joguei-os longe.

- Ótimo. Ficarei em sua casa e lhe mostrarei como posso ficar longe de Ryou não só por duas semanas, mas por três! – Falei cuspindo na cara dela. Eu sabia que podia.

Ryou lançou-me um olhar triste.

- Então Shirogane-san, estamos indo para a minha casa, bom proveito das semanas, sim?

Minto foi arrastando eu e Pudding, e no meio do caminho voltou ao normal. Pudding voltou logo em seguida.

- Eu tenho que cuidar de meus irmãos! – Exclamou a menor.

- Você não quer comer chocolate? Vamos ser rápidas, é só para você nos acompanhar.

Os irmãos pareceram sair da cabeça de Pudding ao ouvir a palavra chocolate.

- Está bem, você me convenceu.

Nos deixamos ser arrastadas por Minto até uma mansão grande e de aspecto rico.

- Bom, bem vindas á minha humilde casa meninas. Podem entrar!

­

**Hora da Maah. *-***

**Sim meus queridos, meus amores, vidas minhas. Eu demorei quase UM MÊS inteirinho pra postar. Só não completou por TRÊS dias, se minhas contas não falham '. Mas é claro, tenho uma explicação. Digamos que a fofa aqui colocou a mão no freezer, e a mesma acabou ficando grudada. Resultado? Queimadura 2º/3º grau na mão direita. Ficou DIFÍCIL DEMAIS de digitar. Então, bom, ficou meio complicado de poder responder tudinho pra vocês. Ah, minha mão já está sarando, obrigada *-*'**

**Outra coisa, esse capítulo é Rated M, e vou passar toda a fanfic para o mesmo Rated também, então não fiquem que nem loucos á procura dela no T ou algo assim. OH, SIM. Esse capítulo foi em homenagem á uma leitora minha, Feer. Espero que ela goste HOHO. Vou tentar agilizar o nono capítulo, mas estou com poucas idéias e até agora ele só tem 3 ou 4 páginas, nem lembro :S**

**AGORA...**

**REVIEWS:**

**Feer: **FOOOGO –QQQ, crianças felizes pelo menos, amiga. Eu juro que não coloco essas sinopses pra deixar vocês curiosos _. É roubar dinheiro do café nem vale DD: Tadinho do Keiichirou, ele iria sofrer *-*. Vou colocar o meu MSN no final, pra quem quiser adicionar :D. Sobre a fanfic pela parte do Ryou eu não sei, porque tipo, vou ser sincera contigo, amiga. Uma parte de mim diz "SIM, DEIXA. VAI FICAR LEGAL", mas outra parte fala "NÃO, NÃO DEIXA.". Tipo, eu fiz a fic, e sei lá... Eu fico com ciúmes HSAISHAISHAISAHISAH. Tipo, nem me leva a mal sabe... Mas sei lá ' Eu sinto meio mal, mas... Ah, to confusa com relação a isso. Tipo, vamos falar pelo MSN mesmo lá eu posso te explicar melhor. Aqui tem muito pouco espaço –Q.

NÃO TENHA UM ATAQUEEEEEEE Ç_Ç POR FAVOR. POR FAVOR DDDDD:

FIQUE CONOSCO, FIQUE CONOSCO! 3

Sou uma fofa mesmo, eu sei /modesta, né? :X

Obrigada amore, adoro que vocês gostem de mim. Me sinto especial :O

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Né? Tadinho do Ryou. Quem sabe eu não acabe dando uns poderes legaizinhos pra ele? Mentira, nem vou fazer isso. Ou será que vou? *-*. Meys, em TMM, eu simplesmente AMO a Ichigo, mas eu ADORO a Minto. Principalmente quando ela é sarcástica, e realmente não resisti a deixar ela nervosinha :x. Só um pouco néah? Agora vamos ver se você pode repetir isso nesse HOHOHO –Q.

**Secreet.: **Ain, né? Pra postar esse oitavo capítulo eu fiquei COM UM MEDO. Medo de entrar e postar e não encontrar ninguém. Que nem aconteceu na minha fanfic de InuYasha. Ninguém apareceu lá já deve ter 2 meses, sendo que tava bombando. Quero dizer, 6 reviews, mas tava feliz. DD:

QUE SEJA RÁPIDO DD: Demorei, eu sei. HOOOOOOO VIVA A PERSONALIDADE ICHIGO BABY *-* VIVA, VIVA, VIIIIIIIVAAA ~. (L)' Ai amiga, já até estou imaginando seu papel. *O*. Idéia veio do nada enquanto respondia a Review da Feer. '

CLAAARO QUE PERDOO. Eu faço a mesma coisa com Reviews, pra não me perder e esquecer de responder algo, mas ás vezes até com isso eu me enrolo .

**Então meus amores, respondi as reviews FINALMENTE :X**

**Espero que realmente me perdoem pela lerdeza de postar esse capítulo viu? **

**Tenho uma pergunta.**

**Algum de vocês joga Grand Chase? :x**

**Para quem quiser adicionar também, aqui está o meu msn:**

**Mariaclara_**

**Se não aparecer o que escrevi a cima...**

**Mariaclara _ marinho hotmail . com**

**É só tirar os espaços (:**

**Agora aguardem pelo próximo. Ele ainda não está completamente formado, mas posso garantir que as meninas vão se divertir bastante na casa da Minto hein? Aguardem pelo próximo capítulo!**

**Capítulo 9 – Confinamento**

**Continua...**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_


	9. Confinamento

**Eu realmente demorei MUITO para poder concluir esse capítulo, e só resolvi FINALMENTE o concluir depois de ler "A princesa em treinamento", sexto livro da série o Diário da Princesa de Meg Cabot, e também criei coragem depois de ler uma entrevista com Taylor Lautner e ver que ele se identificava comigo. Tá, eu sei que isso é meio idiota, mas de alguma forma me motiva.**

**_**

**Doushite Aishiteru**

**_**

**Capítulo 9 – Confinamento**

Humilde. Hahaha. Teria gargalhado alto se não soubesse que Minto iria provavelmente me chutar, espancar e em fim, estrangular. Sim, eu sei que parece meio exagerado, mas ela sobreviveu a uma ameaça de morte quando iam desligar os aparelhos dela no hospital, lutou com a Inferno, bateu de frente com Ryou, desafiou-me.

Com certeza essa garota não podia ser normal, e com certeza a palavra pacífica não combinava com ela. Assim como humilde não combinava com sua mansão.

Entramos por uma porta grande e luxuosa de madeira que parecia ter custado bem caro. Em seguida, passamos por uma sala gigantesca com uma televisão que parecia ter no mínimo 70 polegadas, com dois sofás e uma poltrona super luxuosos, um lustre de diamantes que caiam do teto como pingos de chuva, uma _cristaleira_ (Lugar onde se costuma guardar objetos de cristal, é claro.) lotada de objetos finíssimos... A casa dela se resumia em uma palavra: Perfeita.

- Bom, eu vou mostrar o quarto onde vocês vão ficar. Tipo, vocês até poderiam ficar no meu, mas eu acho que seria meio desconfortável porque meu quarto não é muito grande... – Tagarelava ela enquanto subimos as escadas. Eu toquei no corrimão e senti um calafrio, era gelado. Obriguei-me a fitá-lo, e empalideci quando notei o que era. Um corrimão gigantesco... De diamante.

- Esta casa é herança de seus pais?

- Na verdade, a casa era meio brega, então dei um estilo "Minto" nela. Eles deixaram bastante dinheiro para mim... – Contou. – Sem contar que passaram a aposentadoria de meu pai para meu nome.

- Seu pai era...

- Dono de várias e várias fábricas. – Ela fez um gesto expansivo com as mãos. Pudding observava tudo com enorme cuidado e apenas dava murmúrios de admiração.

- Quanto...? – Perguntei sem precisar explicar.

- A aposentadoria? Ah, pouco mais de vinte milhões.

_Vinte milhões. _Vinte _milhões. _Por _mês._

Tudo bem. Que tipo de ser humano ganha vinte milhões por mês sem ter nenhum esforço. AH, vou morrer!

- Bom, este é meu quarto. – Ela apontou para a porta á direita no final de um enorme corredor. Eu fitei a gigantesca porta de madeira e me perguntei se quando ela tinha dito que seu quarto era pequeno, ela tinha comparado-o com o tamanho do oceano.

Ela abriu as portas sem muito cuidado e se encostou na porta para que pudéssemos observar seu "pequeno" quarto. Meu deus. Aquilo não tinha NADA de pequeno. E eu falo sério quando digo nada! As paredes de seu quarto eram azuis claras e tinha um grande quadro á direita, o de Minto de cabelos soltos fazendo V com a mão. Era bem pequena, e tinha um homem e uma mulher de mais ou menos cinquenta anos, com sorrisos bobos na cara. Tinha uma enorme janela com vista para todo o Japão, as cortinas eram transparentes, mas tinham três camadas. Sua cama era de casal, comprida e lotada de bichos de pelúcia. Uma escrivaninha verde-clara com um computador em cima, um Ipod jogado em cima de uma cômoda, um note book em cima da cama, uma TV de tipo 60 polegadas, e mais duas portas que não imaginei para onde deveriam dar.

- Com uma casa dessas você deveria ser uma paty mimada.

- Bom, não é por causa do dinheiro que eu vou mudar. – Ela deu de ombros e abriu um sorriso nada relutante para mim. Me puxou pelo braço e estendeu o braço para uma porta branca gigantesca com puxadores de ouro.

- Quer ver meu closet? – Perguntou ela, praticamente me obrigando com o olhar.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Concordou Pudding, do nada parada ao lado de Minto.

Eu puxei a porta e me deparei com um espaço quase maior que o quarto de Minto. Várias e várias prateleiras se amontoavam em todos os cantos. Eu fiquei a observá-las. Os sapatos ficavam nas prateleiras mais próximas do chão, e eram devidamente separados por cores. Assim como as blusas, calças, saias, vestidos, etc. As calças jeans ficavam de um lado, os shorts ao lado deles, depois vinham os vestidos e em fim as saias, separadas todas por estilo e ordem de tamanho.

- Ok. Que maravilhosa empregada você contratou? – Perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ela riu gostosamente e disse:

- O nome dela é Ann Lui. – Respondeu com um sorriso alegre. – Ela é um doce, e é minha baba desde que me entendo por gente. Ela sempre arruma as coisas para mim com bastante alegria e mora comigo.

Ann Lui. Essa mulher deveria ser legal! Porque, putz... Pra organizar tudo aquilo...

Minto interrompeu meus pensamentos.

- Tive uma ótima idéia. Que tal sairmos amanhã para umas compras? Tudo por minha conta.

Ok. Eu não merecia aquilo. Compras. Pela conta de outra pessoa. Deus! Em que sonho eu estava? Hein?! Em que sonho? Oh meu deus! Acho que vou morrer, e provavelmente estou tendo uma crise de mudança de personalidade por causa disto. Será que vou virar uma maníaca por compras e moda?!

Ok. Estou pirando.

- Por mim tudo bem! – Pudding respondeu de imediato.

O olhar de Minto estava vidrado em mim e eu sentia minhas glândulas sudoríparas colocando cada gotícula de suor por todo meu corpo enquanto eu a fitava.

- Só se você me prometer que não vai te fazer falta. – Tive de concordar.

Ela saltou sobre mim abrindo os braços.

- Mas é claro que não vai faltar. – Se afastou de mim e pareceu me avaliar. – Falando nisso, você tem que ter um senso de moda melhor hein?

Lembrei que ainda estava com as roupas de Ryou e acabei corando vivamente ao lembrar do que tínhamos feito á um tempo atrás. Ah...

Minto me olhava com um sorriso malicioso e depois sussurrou para que Pudding não escutasse:

- Depois entraremos em mais detalhes sobre seu precioso momento...

Uh-oh. Engoli em seco. Minto estava me fazendo uma pressão invisível, mas fatal.

- Oh, sim. Mas é claro. – Disse ela parecendo se lembrar de alguma coisa, e estendeu a mão para a outra porta, não muito longe do closet. – Este é meu banheiro.

Ela abriu e eu fiquei maravilhada. COMO PODIA EXISTIR UM BANHEIRO TÃO BONITO?! ! Alguém arranque meu coração.

Ok. Não façam isso não. Porque:

Deve doer

Eu vou sofrer

Não vou poder fazer mais coisas com o Ryou

Confesso que a última opção foi a que me deixou mais triste.

Não pense nisso, não pense nisso. Foque-se em Minto e em seu quarto deslumbrante que você gostaria de ter.

Eu gostaria?

Sim.

Então... Eu meio que estou com inveja dela?

Sim.

Ah.

Ok. Vamos parar com a conversa individual – o que parece ser legal, mas acaba se tornando um fardo viciante – e dizer como era o banheiro de Minto.

As paredes eram cobertas por cerâmicas azuis repletas de bolhas, e havia um espelho no chão, um no teto, na parede da esquerda e da direita, deixando a penas a da área norte (onde ficava a banheira) sem. Um tapete peludo estava no chão e era verde claro. O vaso sanitário era branco, e a pia idem, mas, a torneira era de ouro puro. Havia uma prateleira enorme na parede do norte, coberta por vidro. Assim pude notar que lá dentro havia mais de mil tipos de xampu, condicionador, sabonete, desodorante, creme hidratante e perfume. Eu podia sentir a baba querendo sair da minha boca.

- Seu banheiro é perfeito. – Deixei escapar, e ela sorriu.

- Que nada. – Disse balançando a mão. – Estão com fome?

- Pudding está! – Gritou Pudding saindo do banheiro e correndo pelo quarto.

- Pudding! – A repreendi.

- Desculpa... – Ela abaixou a cabeça e depois a levantou saindo correndo pela porta.

- Não tem jeito mesmo. – Minto riu.

Eu sorri.

- Melhor irmos logo, senão ela vai começar a mexer em tudo.

- Tem razão. – Saímos correndo pelo quarto atrás de Pudding.

Ao chegarmos na sala de jantar, vimos Pudding atacando morangos cobertos de leite condensado.

- Ichigo! – Ela apontou para os morangos.

Eu revirei os olhos e comecei a comer também. Deus. Estava divino.

Segundos depois vários e vários empregados vieram trazendo um verdadeiro banquete. Era tanta coisa... E tinha cada doce que parecia mais delicioso que o outro.

Mais delicioso que o Ryou?

Não, mente idiota. Agora cala a boca.

Eu sabia.

- Podem comer tudo se quiserem. – Confirmou Minto sorrindo. Ela fez um prato minúsculo e começou a comer de forma chique. Pudding engolia tudo sem nem saber o que era. Eu não estava com muita fome, mas não podia resistir aos doces. Lotei meu prato e comecei a comer. Era maravilhoso.

- Em pensar que vou ficar nessa mordomia toda por três semanas... – Murmurei dando um suspiro.

- Não esqueça que ainda somos mews. – Sussurrou Minto em meu ouvido. – E ainda existem cinyclons.

- Espera. Não era o Ryou que dizia onde elas estavam? – Sussurrei.

- Ele e Keiichirou. – Murmurou Pudding.

- Eu já cuidei disso. Keiichirou tem meu telef... – Uma voz, se não me engano, era da Nana Mizuki, começou a cantar. Minto levantou-se e ficou a procurar algo nos bolsos. Ela colocou um MP69, duas notas amassadas de cem e moedas em cima da mesa até finalmente conseguir encontrar o que queria. Seu celular.

- Na linha. – Ela disse.

Ela ficou por um momento escutando o que diziam e depois disse:

- Estamos indo! Mande Retasu também... Mas você disse que tem alguém lá? – Ela calou-se para escutar. – Ok.

Ela tocou na tela do telefone – de última geração – e a chamada foi desligada.

- Temos que ir. – Ela avisou. Não precisávamos perguntar do que ela estava falando. Era óbvio demais.

- Ok. – Pudding colocou alguns bombons na boca e saímos da casa de Minto.

Quando percebemos que já estávamos a uma distância boa e quase não havia mais ninguém na rua, nos transformamos.

- Mew Mew Ichigo, Metamorphosis!

- Mew Mew Minto, Metamorphosis!

- Mew Mew Pudding, Metamorphosis!

Chegamos ao parque. No parque onde eu havia me transformado pela primeira vez. Onde eu tinha conhecido Shirogane Ryou. Em pensar que eu o odiava.

- Keiichirou disse que uma kimera estava atacando uma pessoa. Uma não. Ele disse que eram pelo menos cinco.

- Cinco kimeras pra atacar uma unida pessoa Minto? Tem certeza? – Questionei confusa. Se queriam chamar nossa atenção atacando, eles deveriam mandar apenas uma kimera.

- Sim. – Confirmou ela. – Mas é isto mesmo.

Escutamos um grito de ataque, numa possível tentativa de intimidar o inimigo ao leste. Seguimos rapidamente para lá. Visualizamos a seguinte cena, Zakuro, a moça amiga de Minto do hospital lutando com 5 gigantescas kimeras. Detalhe: Ela estava transformada. Tinha orelhas e rabo e trajava uma roupa roxa curta e incrivelmente sexy.

- Zakuro-onee... – Gritou Minto, mas se interrompeu para lançar um ataque para a kimera que vinha em sua direção. – Ribbon Minto Eccho!

A Kimera foi atingida e desapareceu.

- Minto... O que faz aqui? E... Você também?... – Zakuro parecia tão surpresa quanto eu, Minto e Pudding.

- Pessoal! – Gritou atrás de mim a voz de Retasu, que vinha rapidamente até nós.

- Oi. – Dissemos rapidamente.

Zakuro lutava com as quatro kimeras ao mesmo tempo. Em vez de conversar, saltei e comecei a atacar a kimera.

- Ribbon Ichigo Surprise!

Foi então que Zakuro resolveu mostrar seu ataque.

- Ribbon Zakuro SPEAR! – Um tipo de chicote apareceu na mão de Zakuro e ela destruiu os três últimos monstros que restavam. Naquele segundo, me senti um pouco miserável. Mas me recompus rapidamente. Ela era minha amiga, ou quase isso.

- Nem precisaram de nós-nanoda! – Reclamou Pudding cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

- Desculpe. – Eu falei com um meio sorriso. – Zakuro, quando você se transformou, e como?

- Digamos que eu encontrei uma pedra no meu estúdio, ela estava meio empoeirada e tal. Mas no momento que toquei nela, ela começou a brilhar e essa luz me envolveu. – Ela explicou. – Minto, não pensei que fosse estar por aqui. Ignorou minhas ligações, e-mails e tudo mais.

- Desculpe, mas eu quis dar um tempo. Você fica preocupada demais comigo.

- Insensível. – Murmurei para Minto, com a intenção de que ela escutasse. Levei um soco na cabeça.

- Então Zakuro... – Notei que o assunto tinha meio que acabado. – Está no nosso time?

Ela sorriu e disse com a maior simplicidade que eu poderia imaginar:

- Não.

- NÃO?! – Todas nos viramos para ela ao mesmo tempo, estupefatas.

- Não. – Ela se obrigou a repetir tediosamente. – Não vou ficar num grupo com uma garota insensível que me odeia, e eu trabalho sozinha. Sempre. Além do mais, só estou destruindo essas kimeras porque elas se meteram no meu caminho. E não para ajudar vocês.

Mas quanta ignorância...

- Sim, eu sou ignorante, se é isso que estão pensando. – Senti que minha cara estava transbordando de culpa. Ignorei. – Mas, depois de agirem na ignorância comigo nos aprendemos.

Ela virou as costas para nós, saltou numa árvore e desapareceu pelo parque.

- Ok. O. Que. Foi. Isso? – Eu perguntei.

- Gente! – Ouvi a voz de Retasu. – Desculpem o atraso.

As meninas foram obrigadas a dar um cumprimento rápido a ela, para que pudessem – finalmente – me responder.

- Obviamente ela é muito chorona para aguentar ser desprezada. Não precisamos dela. – Disse Minto.

- Mas ela parecia ser legal! – Reclamou Pudding partindo em defesa de Zakuro.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, não iria culpar Minto, mas também não iria julgar Zakuro. Eu quase sabia como ela se sentia... Se não fosse o quase.

- Do que diabos vocês estão falando? – Retasu se pronunciou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

Pudding fez questão de explicar toda a história para ela. Retasu ficou como eu, sem saber quem culpar ou julgar.

- Então o que vamos fazer? – Ela perguntou.

- Ignorar a situação por enquanto... – Eu sugeri sem muitas idéias.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Disseram Minto e Retasu ao mesmo tempo.

- Ela era tão _pop._ – Comentou Pudding com um muxoxo.

- Popmente idiota. – Emendou Minto.

Eu não sabia o que pensar. Estava nervosa por causa disso. Nervosa por causa de meu relacionamento, já que teria de ficar sem ver meu namorado por 3 semanas. Tinham cinyclons querendo dominar o mundo e matar a todos, eu estava virando pervertida.

Naquele momento senti uma vontade de pular de um penhasco, e não por diversão, como a _Bella_ de _New Moon_ faz. Mas sim para me suicidar.

- Vamos embora. – Eu disse. E pude sentir que meu mundo iria acabar desabando dali a diante.

**Hora da Maah. *-***

**Sentindo os mil e um tomates sendo jogados em cima de mim. **

**É, eu sei que meio que desapareci e dessa vez não tenho TÃO bons motivos assim. Quer dizer, eu não gosto muito de ficar desabafando (Ok, eu adoro), mas é só porque eu estou com um namorado que eu nunca beijei porque ele FOGE de mim, estou caída por tipo 4 garotos, já que a minha mente que controla meu coração é uma total idiota, e ah, nesses quatro meu namorado não está incluso. Eu obviamente vou ficar de recuperação em inglês, vou ir ver meu ex-nem-tão-quase-namorado nas férias e estou meio "AH". E além de tudo a internet ta ficando cada vez mais difícil. Pois é, mas o maior motivo mesmo foi o seguinte: Eu passei por um terrível período de falta de criatividade. Sei lá, é como se eu tivesse perdido a ESSÊNCIA da Ichigo, entendem? Ela parece toda depressiva no fim desse capítulo, então fiz ela colocar os devidos motivos por isso. Tipo, a Zakuro. To tentando melhorar, mas parece que eu só pioro ¬¬'**

**Peço IMENSAMENTE que me perdoem pela demora pra postar esse capítulo. Mas é que foi meio ãhn, complicado (:**

**REVIEWS:**

**Feer: **KSPOAKSOPASKA. 13 anos? D: QUE VELHA –QN. Hmm, entendi. Ah, brigada. Ai, eu nem sabia que você amava, pura sorte :x. Eu era fã de Edward, mas passei a preferir, Jacob Black (L). Aguardou muito, demorou? T-T Me perdoa Feer! *-*

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** KSPOAKSPOAKSPOA. Safadinha? SA-FA-DO-NA. Hmmm... Se a gente for ver por esse lado... (A). Quem sabe... Ichigo não RESISTE á um desafio. Mas também... O Ryou é OUTRA coisa irresistível ;9. Ai, obrigada. Esse aqui não saiu tão bom quanto os outros, mas prometo que tentarei fazer os próximos melhores {: Pior que é mesmo u.u Mas agora ela tá boa.

**Ksé: **Baba na boca? Eu também, aiai... Vontade né? KSPASKAOPSKAPOSKAOPSKA.

**Jullyet: **AMIGAAAAAAAAAAAA. Você comentou em tudo foi? Ta aqui a continuação, chame seu namorado pra ler também sabe... :x. , que bom que gostou da fanfic, mas também pode me dar algumas críticas. Me ajudam a melhorar, eu acho x.x

**PS: Senti falta de review da Secreet., cadê essa mulher? D:**

**Aguardem pelo próximo, como sempre né? :}**

**Nem uma idéia de quando, ou qual vai ser o final da fanfic.**

**Capítulo 10 – Sofrer**

**Continua....**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_


	10. Sofrer

**_**

**Doushite Aishiteru**

**_**

**Capítulo 10 - Sofrer**

Eu estava sentada, e tudo em volta de mim era azul. Um azul profundo, um azul majestoso, que fazia questão de me atrair. Uma chuva de bolhas estourou a minha volta, me fazendo dançar, balançando contra uma correnteza leve, suave. Eu sabia que estava no mar. Eu conseguia sentir tudo á minha volta, como se tudo visse, apesar de, por algum motivo estranho, _saber_ que estava dormindo. Eu sentia meu corpo molhado afundar sob aquelas bolhas. Meus cabelos ruivos continuavam incrivelmente secos. Quando de repente, senti tudo queimar, e ar me faltou, meus olhos se abriram num estampido estranho e minha mão voou até minha garganta. Mas, já tinha alguém segurando minha garganta, e minha mão tocou a do ser. Meus olhos se fixaram no azul que estava mais próximo de mim, que não se misturava com a água, mas era do mesmo tom que ela. O azul da água começava a batalhar com um vermelho ferrugem, que parecia querer consumi-la. E eu notei que aquele vermelho era meu. E que as garras do ser já haviam perfurado meu pescoço. Então, numa atitude desesperada eu gritei.

Meu corpo bateu contra algo duro e meu grito travou por um milésimo de segundo.

- Ichigo? – Disse Minto aproximando-se de mim. – O que houve? – Sua voz estava preocupada, e nem precisaria ter aberto meus olhos para saber que seu rosto também se encontrava no mesmo estado.

- Pesadelo. – Eu disse imaginando que era a verdade. Notei que estava no chão, ao lado de minha cama.

- Mas... Porque você está toda molhada? – Indagou ela agachando-se ao meu lado.

- Molhada? – Por um segundo pensei que tivesse urinado, mas de repente as cenas de meu pesadelo vieram a tona e eu sentei depressa, acidentalmente batendo com a cabeça na parede.

- O que foi que houve? – Perguntou novamente, e eu só a fitei, assustada. – _Hein_?

- Eu tive um pesadelo... E eu acordei... Molhada... E... – Toquei meu pescoço e Minto o olhou.

- Tentou se suicidar á noite foi? Tem marcas em seu pescoço. – Senti minhas pupilas dilatarem com a fala dela.

- Foi... Foi ela... Ele... Ele... Ela... – Eu sussurrei.

Minto me olhava com impaciência, mas seus olhos irradiavam preocupação.

- Eu tive um sonho. Pesadelo. Ou sei lá. – Engoli minha saliva para poder continuar, mas antes fiz uma pergunta. – Onde estamos?

- No quarto de hóspedes, resolvi dormir aqui hoje. Pudding ficou em meu quarto. – Ela explicou rapidamente. – Continue.

- Eu estava no mar, ou em algum lugar com água, rio, lago... Não sei. E eu acho que estava afundando... E eu sentia meu corpo completamente molhado, exceto meu cabelo. – Toquei meu cabelo de repente e senti que ele estava seco. Meu coração pulou, e senti como se Minto pudesse vê-lo através da parte de cima de meu pijama. – Então... Quando tudo parecia bem... Eu senti tudo queimando e... Não tinha mais ar, tinha acabado. Meus olhos que estavam fechados se abriram rapidamente e minha mão meio que foi até minha garganta, num, eu acho, intuito por causa da falta de ar. Só que, quando ia tocar minha garganta... Senti que já tinha alguém a segurando... E meus olhos fitaram algo que era da cor da água... E depois eu... A água... Ela começou a ficar vermelha... E... Eu soube que era meu, e que aquilo era sangue, e que "o alguém" tinha perfurado meu pescoço... E aí... Eu gritei. E... Caí no chão. Mas... Agora, na realidade que eu caí.

Minto me fitou confusa e assustada.

- Então... Você acordou no mesmo estado do seu sonho, mas seu pescoço... Ele só está com marcas, mas não ferido... – Minto sentou em minha cama, e levantou-se rapidamente. – Sua cama também está toda molhada. E isto não é xixi. – Não era para ser engraçado. – É melhor falarmos com Keiichirou?

- Podemos... – Eu murmurei e ela olhou para mim de repente. – Podemos deixar isso só entre nós... Por enquanto?

Ela me olhou e disse.

- Tudo bem.

Eu fechei meus olhos, aliviada. Não queria que ninguém soubesse que eu tivera aqueles sonhos. Não porque eu não quisesse, quero dizer... Alguma coisa me dizia que era melhor ninguém saber, ou todos poderiam correr perigo. Intuição feminina? Intuição _felina_?

Talvez nunca saibamos.

Abri meus olhos segundos depois e me levantei do chão. Meu pijama (que sinceramente, não sei de onde Minto tirara, já que eu não tinha levado malas para a casa dela) estava pingando e o quarto de hóspedes era praticamente inundado. Minto parecia ignorar, ou simplesmente não ligava. CLARO. Não era ela que iria ter de limpar aquilo... Bom, nem eu. Pobre Ann Lui. Se não morresse de problema no coração por causa da Minto...

- Quer tomar café? Aliais... Temos que acordar Pudding primeiro... – Lembrou-se Minto colocando um dedo no queixo, pensativa.

- Vamos á pirralha... – Eu murmurei enquanto esfregava os olhos. – Quer dizer, eu vou tomar logo um banho, porque... Bom. Já estou molhada mesmo. – Suspirei.

Ela me deu uma olhada rápida e disse:

- Beleza. Eu vou acordar a Pudding.

Ela se retirou do quarto. Eu peguei uma toalha no gigantesco armário e me dirigi ao banheiro. Ah, o quarto era uma suíte. Novidade.

Meu banho foi excepcionalmente normal. Quer dizer, foi... Normal. Foi um banho qualquer. Não que eu costume descrever meus banhos, mas...

Eu encontrei uma mala, que era MINHA no canto do quarto. E dentro dela tinham, digamos assim... ROUPAS MINHAS. E eu não fazia a mínima idéia de como e por que estavam ali.

Peguei uma roupa qualquer de ficar em casa e coloquei-a. Passei a mão por meu pescoço involuntariamente. Resolvi colocar uma fita no pescoço. Não queria que Pudding se assustasse.

Assim que cheguei ao primeiro andar, lá estava aquela mesa enorme cheia de comida. Sabe, até que eu poderia me acostumar com isso. Só que... Ryou. Ryou. RYOU! Sabe, eu acho que perdi minha virgindade assim tão rápido... E... Bem... É que... Eu acho que estou viciada em sexo. Não, é sério. Eu fiquei pensando agora enquanto comia. Tá, sei que comer e pensar em sexo não batem, mas nada bate comigo. Então. Eu acho que fiquei viciada em sexo. Isso é legal? AH. Acabei de ter uma ótima idéia.

- Pela milésima vez Ichigo-oneesama! BOM DIA! – Pudding gritou. Eu a fitei, piscando algumas vezes.

- Desculpa, é que eu estava pensando... – Resolvi dar uma pausa até eu falar o assunto que eu realmente queria falar com Minto

- Minto? – Ela olhou para mim. – Sei que isso é meio estranho mas... Eu poderia ficar num quarto sozinha?

- Mas é claro! – Ela disse sorridente. – Eu disse que vocês achariam o quarto de hóspedes humilde, não disse? Ai, me desculpem pela falta de hospitalidade. Mas a Pudding me avisou que vai ter de ir embora hoje, ela lembrou-se dos irmãos.

Finalmente. Eu. Meu quarto. Uma TV. Sexy hot.

Sexy hot.

- Não, não é nada disso. É que eu... Gosto de privacidade. – Fingi que tocava meu pescoço involuntariamente, e ela caiu na minha mentira.

Yeah. Além de tudo agora eu acho que virei uma manipuladora. Perfeito!

- Tudo bem. – Ela sorriu. – Hoje á tarde eu vou ir fazer compras, você vem junto, é claro. Não é?

- Ahn... Hoje não. Estou meio indisposta. – Eu acabei de recusar compras com uma milionária. Bilionária. Zílionária, ou sei lá. Mas até que era verdade. Quer dizer, meu pescoço doía um pouco, e eu estava me sentindo meio mal.

- Sério? – Ela perguntou com o rosto tristonho.

- Sério. – Respondi.

- ÓTIMO! – Eu me assustei com seu tom. – Vou pedir para Retasu!

Ela levantou-se e foi até o sofá. Depois de remexer um pouco ali, achou o bendito celular. Ela colocou no viva-voz. E começou a chamar.

- Agora vocês vão ver o que é ser uma amiga de verdade... – Ela murmurou.

- _Alô_? – A voz do outro lado da linha falou, e eu reconheci a voz de Retasu. QUE SAUDADES!

- Oi Retasu! – Exclamou Minto com uma voz animada.

- Minto! – O tom de Retasu foi autoritário. – Sabia que eu, Ryou e Keiichirou estamos quase morrendo aqui no café sozinhos?

- Ah, relaxa. – Disse Minto. – A Pudding volta a trabalhar amanhã. Eu vou ver se depois de amanhã eu e Ichigo vamos aí, com a condição do Ryou não sair do quarto.

Parece que o telefone de Retasu também estava no viva-voz, ou Ryou estava ali próximo para ouvir, já que Minto praticamente berrava.

- Vai se fuder... – Eu escutei a voz do MEU Ryou murmurar próximo ao telefone.

Minto alargou seu sorriso que já estava estampado no rosto.

- Então Retasu, voltando ao ponto... Hoje, depois do seu expediente você quer ir fazer compras comigo? Por favor? Eu mando uma limusine ir aí lhe buscar e te levar até onde eu estarei organizando tudo e fazendo as compras. A minha empregada vai comigo a Ann Lui e vou dar uma folga para os meus funcionários. Vem comigo?

Retasu pareceu pensar e respondeu.

- Que horas a limusine chega aqui mesmo?

Eu bufei quando Minto me lançou um olhar eu-não-te-disse?

Tá. Ótimo. Eu não me importo que a Retasu seja melhor amiga do que eu. Mordi com força meu _croissant _ignorando o resto da conversa das duas. Mas, graças a deus, ou quem quer que seja, Keiichirou gritou "RETASU, O PEDIDO DA MESA 17". E ele parecia estressado.

Eu nunca havia visto Keiichirou estressado.

- Ok. Tenho que ir. Beijo.

- Beijo, beijo.

Elas fizeram barulhinhos de beijo que eu achei estrondosamente nojento. Mas, não vamos falar sobre isso. Tá, mas desde quando Retasu era tão pirua? Ok. Chega.

- Bom, AGORA eu já tenho alguém pra ir comigo. – Minto disse.

Pudding nada falava, pois não parava de comer. Eu fiquei impressionada com a velocidade que ela comia.

- Terminei. Min-min, tenho que ir. Tchau, Ichigo-oneechan! – E ela levantou-se e saiu correndo até a porta. Ela acenou com a mão e saiu correndo pelo jardim, deixando a porta bater atrás de si.

- Min-min, hein?

- Ah, não precisa ficar com ciúmes. – Minto sorriu, nem um pouco convencida. – E outra coisa, espero que não se importe, mas, como eu disse no telefone, eu irei dar uma folga para todos os meus funcionários hoje, e Ann Lui me acompanhará. Então, você vai ficar sozinha aqui na mansão.

Eu nem tinha percebido que ela falara isso. Não mesmo.

- Só quero saber uma coisa. – Eu disse. – Aqui pega todos os canais?

Ela olhou pra mim.

- Tudo desbloqueado pervertida. – Ela murmurou.

Eu a fitei e disse na minha melhor atuação.

- Engraçadinha. Eu quero assistir é NHK. Sendo que é bloqueado em vários lugares, sabia?

- Sei. Mas, se quiser saber, é tudo sem senha, inclusive playboy TV, sexy hot, hentai e todos os outros canais. Pode se excitar o quanto quiser, só não traga o Ryou aqui. Mas sabe, se você quiser até que posso contratar alguns...

Não deixei ela terminar.

- NÃO. Esqueça isso.

- Ótimo. Eu vou me arrumar. – Ela me deu um sorriso maldoso como se tivesse acabado de me pegar numa travessura de criança. Eu fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo.

Sexy hot.

- Então, pode me mostrar logo qual é meu quarto? Sabe, já quero ir assistindo NHK.

- Quer começar tão rápido? Ótimo. Então vou com essa roupa mesmo, de ficar em casa... Não é TÃO ruim... E lá eu compro uma legal pra eu vestir. Esse vestidinho aqui pelo menos é bonito... É, quase.

Ela estava com uma roupa que eu usaria para ir na minha formatura, ou em qualquer outra festa que fosse marcar minha vida.

- É perfeito.

Então ela sorriu, gritou por Ann Lui, liberou os funcionários, me deixou em meu quarto.

E saiu pela porta.

E eu estava sozinha para fazer o que eu quisesse naquela mansão.

**Hora da Maah. *-***

**Oi meus amores 3**

**Demorei um pouco pra escrever. Na verdade terminei o capítulo no dia 21/12, mas queria só postar no Natal, como um presentinho. Só que... Bem, não deu. Fiquei toda enrolada, principalmente porque eu vou ter que viajar, fiquei de recuperação em artes, etc, etc. Então acabei REALMENTE ficando enrolada. Mas ta aqui o capítulo. Não esqueçam que eu amo vocês apesar de ter postado com menos freqüência. Me desculpem se a fic não está tão boa quanto vocês esperavam. Estou tentando fazer meu melhor.**

**Então vamos comentar sobre o capítulo? *-* Eu adorei ainda mais a Minto nesse capítulo, principalmente depois que ela alargou o sorriso ao Ryou a mandar ir se fuder. Ai, foi perfeito. A Minto está só aumentando no meu AP (Amor points QQQ). **

**70 points = Direito a estar um pouco mais presente na fanfic**

**250 points = Direito de arranjar um namorado na fic**

**500 points = Um capítulo só pra falar sobre a vida da personagem**

**BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA. Vou contar pra vocês como estão nossas cinco principais. **

**Pudding = 70 points. Por isso que ela acabou indo TAMBÉM pra casa da Minto apesar de não estar tão presente**

**Minto = 237 points. Quase arranjando um namorado. FORÇA MINTO!**

**Zakuro = 90 points. Bem, ela não PODE estar tão presente na fanfic por causa do que houve nos capítulos anteriores, mas eu tento deixar ela mais legal e fria *-* **

**Retasu = 10 points. Perdeu 5 points depois do nojinho no telefone com Minto. Além de que eu não vou com a cara dela. Nem no anime e nem na fanfic. Ela não consegue me satisfazer.**

**Ichigo = 394 points. Ganhando mais points a cada jeito pervertido. Amando mais e mais essa ruivinha (HH'**

**Bem, não, eu não vou falar dos outros personagens, porque, bem, sei lá x.x **

**Então! Agora eu quero fazer uma pergunta pra todos vocês *-***

**Ela é a seguinte \o/ **

**QUEM RESPONDER CORRETAMENTE VAI GANHAR UM AUTÓGRAFO MEU HÓHÓHÓ QQQ brinks, mas vai ganhar um personagem na fanfic. A Feeh e a Seecret. Foram as únicas que tiveram a oportunidade por estarem sempre me acompanhando. Agora repetindo, vamos á pergunta (ainda vou ter que inventar, droga)**

**- Quando a Ichigo ferida, pergunta para a Minto sobre a Zakuro, como a jovem a descreve?**

**Muito difícil? Vamos ver HÁ. Eu gosto de fazer perguntas *-* To louca pra ler as respostas.**

**Então gente, FELIZ NATAL E ANO NOVO 3**

**Tudo de bom pra vocês no ano de 2010 e que arranjem um namorado tão bom como o Ryou. Ou, no caso dos homens, uma tão boa quanto a Ichigo ou a Minto. Não são perfeitas. Mas são legais. Ah, que feliz. Se ganharem dinheiro no natal, comprem créditos para me ligar. Adoro vocês HÁ.**

**Ah, depois eu passo meu telefone se é isso que estão pensando.**

**E NÃO ESQUEÇAM DA PERGUNTA! *-***

**Eu acho que agora nas férias vou acabar tendo que dar uma parada nas postagens, mas vou dar tudo de mim.**

**Hmmmm, MIL DESCULPAS DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD:**

**Eu tinha feito isso tudinho um dia antes da minha viagem, mas adiou pra de madrugada e a internet tava desligada e NÃO DEU pra eu postar. Peço IMENSAS desculpas, de verdade. Aqui está o capítulo, desculpe por ele ser tão pequeno. Amo vocês (L).**

**Pra eu postar logo não vou responder as reviews (já que se eu responder, vou me atrasar e não vou poder postar hoje 23/02/10.), respondo tudo no próximo ok? BEEEIJOS 3**

**Obrigado MESMO por todo o apoio gente.**


	11. Reencontro

**_**

**Doushite Aishiteru**

**_**

**Capítulo 11 - Reencontro**

Totalmente sozinha. Obviamente eu não iria sair destruindo tudo nem nada.

Eu ia fazer algo melhor. Muito melhor.

Bem, eu realmente não sentia falta da velha Ichigo, da ingênua, da fofinha. Claro, eu era a antiga Ichigo, digamos apenas que estava um pouco mais madura com relação á... Algumas coisas.

Bem, é complicado explicar, ainda mais para mim mesma, já que eu tenho essa péssima mania de falar sozinha, mas... Hm, meu lado pervertido... Fluiu, ou algo assim, não dá pra descrever muito bem.

A Minto saberá descrever, imagino.

Notei que ainda estava encarando a porta por onde Minto e seus bilhões de empregados tinham saído. Ela mostrara-me onde ficava meu quarto, mas eu estava tão surpresa com a velocidade que ela havia saído que havia ficado petrificada.

Dei meia volta e segui até o quarto que ela havia me mostrado anteriormente, a cama era de casal, as paredes eram azul bebê, tinha uns três ares condicionados e aquela imensa televisão de plasma de umas 70 polegadas, se é que isso existe. Claro que não era o quarto que eu dormira na noite passada, eu nunca mais chegaria perto dele, já que ele me faria ter más lembranças, e além do mais, a casa de Minto, mansão, digo, deveria ter no mínimo uns quinze quartos de hóspedes.

Liguei a televisão. Fiquei olhando pra tela enquanto passava um documentário que eu nem imaginava do que se tratava e só me lembrava das cenas junto de Ryou. Do que eu havia dado a ele... E... Como fora bom.

É estranho pensar que eu, Momomiya Ichigo, a santinha, a que nunca pensava em beijar um garoto (bem, pensava, mas não tanto) tinha ahn... Bem, vocês sabem. SEXO, SEXO, SEXO. Ok. Realmente era algo esquisito, mas, acho que deveria acontecer com a maioria das garotas, ou melhor com todas elas, menos as santas, que queriam morrer virgens. Apesar que eu suspeito que até as freiras transaram um dia.

Mas eu já estou mudando de assunto. A questão é que, conforme os pensamentos de tudo que eu havia feito com Ryou vinham em minha mente, eu ficava mais excitada, cada vez mais. Não conseguia acreditar que só de pensar naquilo minha calcinha, no caso a cinta, já começava a ficar molhada, era meio... Estranho.

Levantei-me e tranquei a porta, me sentia uma criança fazendo uma travessura perigosa, mas não ligava. Não naquele momento. Peguei o controle da TV e coloquei no Sexy Hot.

Bem, uma mulher e dois homens... hmm...

Eu só havia notado qual a 'roupa de ficar em casa' que eu havia colocado quando pensei em tirá-la. Era um short azul e uma blusa branca. E, detalhe, a blusa branca deixava os meus seios parecendo duas melancias enormes, mas não quaisquer melancias enormes, eu digo, as MAIORES do super mercado e as MAIS CARAS.

Bem, então. Eu não tirei minha blusa. Tirei só meu short, claro que eu ainda estava com aquela MALDITA cinta, que graças a deus não havia estragado com a água do meu sonho, porque se tivesse estragado, o médico iria pirar totalmente e me colocar mais uma cinta enorme durante décadas. Abri o 'compartimento' que deixava hm, minhas partes íntimas de fora para que eu pudesse fazer minhas necessidades.

Bem, aquilo também era uma 'necessidade'.

Cantarolei uma música sem sentindo que acabara de inventar para tirar um pouco da tensão. Céus! Nunca tinha feito aquilo, e não sabia exatamente como sabia como fazer. Ou eu sabia? Bem, tanto faz.

Fiquei olhando para os meus dedos por um tempo, meio indecisa. Fiquei encostando a ponta de um com o outro, dedo por dedo, até que ergui o do meio e bem...

Coloquei-o dentro de meu orgão sexual.

De repente, do nada mesmo, foi como se algo tivesse acabado de explodir dentro de mim, eu gemi imediatamente, e comecei a fazer movimentos de vai e vem com meu dedo. Assistindo sexy hot, sozinha no quarto de hóspedes de minha melhor amiga, se masturbando... Como se um dia pudesse imaginar que iria fazer aquilo... Bem, eu estava fazendo.

Meu corpo todo tremeu e se arrepiou, era como se ele quisesse mais, muito mais. Ergui outro dedo, e desta vez, enfiei os dois. Minha respiração estava rápida, e eu erguia minha cabeça para cima com meu coração acelerado. Eu gemia junto com a mulher da televisão, e aquilo fazia tudo ficar ainda mais delicioso, como uma brincadeira.

Comecei a morder meu lábio inferior, coloquei o terceiro dedo.

Mais alguma coisa explodiu em mim, com mais força, mais fogo, seja o que fosse, explodiu. Eu movia meus três dedos rapidamente, de vez em quando deixando-os vagarem um pouco dentro de minha cavidade.

E eu fiquei assim por um tempo que não pude contar. Depois, quando me cansei totalmente tirei todos os meus dedos, sentia que eles estavam quentes e molhados, e observei cansada, a substância pegajosa que se encontrava neles.

Os remexi para ver como a substância se moveria, mas ela só se grudou em meus dedos de forma nojenta. Aquilo havia saído de mim. Não era tão emocionante como ter um filho, eu acho, já que nunca tinha tido um. Fiquei apenas ouvindo os gemidos da televisão, deitada, até que tomei coragem e fui até o banheiro (o quarto de hóspedes era uma suíte) para lavar minha mão suja.

Olhei-me no espelho. Minha cara estava vermelha, suada, e meus cabelos grudavam em meu rosto, estavam bagunçados. Eu continuei olhando meu reflexo enquanto a água limpava minhas mãos. Desliguei a torneira e enxuguei minhas mãos. Suspirei. Peguei um pedaço de papel higiênico e limpei minha vagina. Joguei-o no lixo e fechei o 'compartimento' de minha cinta. Encontrei minhas roupas jogadas pelo quarto. Minha num canto da cama e meu short no chão. Os vesti. Depois, apenas mudei de canal, coloquei em um anime qualquer e fiquei assistindo, normalmente.

Enjoei do anime e também me senti enjoada, mas de fome. Destranquei a porta do quarto e fui até a cozinha. A Minto realmente confiava muito em mim, eu poderia roubar qualquer, QUALQUER coisa dela.

Mas acho que ela confiava em mim, ou pelo menos, não se importava, afinal, poderia comprar o que eu roubasse.

Abri uma das geladeiras que havia em sua enorme, gigantesca cozinha. Eu não acreditava, ali tinha tanta coisa gostosa. Como Minto conseguia ser tão magra tendo tantas coisas deliciosas na geladeira?

Peguei um gigantesco bolo de quindim, e cortei uma fatia ENORME pra mim. Fiquei comendo e comendo, sentindo aquele sabor delicioso. Peguei coca cola e fiquei lá, sentada num dos balcões da cozinha enquanto comia quindim e bebia coca cola. Sabe, ficar numa casa grande, e além de tudo, sozinha, era meio tedioso. Eu até poderia fugir dali, mas sabe, deveriam ter umas mil armadilhas pra me matar caso eu tentasse sair, e mesma coisa para alguém que possivelmente quisesse entrar.

Minto era inteligente demais para _não_ pensar nisso. Até parece que ela iria confiar em mim, confiar que eu não iria atrás de Ryou, o amor da minha vida.

É, nem eu podia confiar em mim mesma estando a palavra Ryou no meio.

- Mulheres... – Eu sussurrei. Eu podia ser daquele sexo, e tentar me compreender, mas nem eu mesma, mesmo sendo mulher, conseguia compreender o sexo feminino. Talvez alguma mulher imortal de uns 10093294834920493243842 anos, saiba. Caso tenha menos idade, eu duvido.

Coloquei mais uma colherada de bolo de quindim na boca.

Liguei a TV de meu quarto de hóspedes e fiquei assistindo o TOP TVZ. Cantei junto com aquelas vozes tão conhecidas.

Depois de acabar com minhas cordas vocais, liguei o terceiro ar condicionado (Já que os dois primeiros já estavam ligados) e me deitei na minha cama. Lembrei de deixar a porta aberta, e não trancada. É claro que se eu deixasse trancada, Minto iria ficar falando que eu estava fazendo coisas pervertidas no quarto – não que eu não estivesse.

Joguei o lençol por cima de meu corpo e abracei com força um travesseiro, enquanto o outro ficava debaixo de minha cabeça. Pedi mentalmente, a quem quer que fosse, que eu não tivesse nenhum sonho.

Por favor, por favor.

_Por favor._

Tomara que alguns dos deuses tenham se comovido com meu pedido.

Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Segundos antes estava na casa de Minto, deitada e agora... Estava... Onde eu estava?

Uma praia.

Estava noite, as luzes dos postes brilhavam. Eu estava sentada na areia vendo a água do mar subir e descer. Um relâmpago soou e eu senti as primeiras gotas de chuva tocarem minha pele. Eu pensei em me levantar para ir embora, claro. Ficar na areia, esperando o mar subir enquanto tomo um bom banho de chuva não parece ser muito legal. A menos que eu queira pegar uma pneumonia. Eu ia me levantar. Meus braços estavam jogados de qualquer jeito por cima de meus joelhos, encolhidos. Eu não podia me mover. De forma alguma. Eu sentia meu coração bater com força, e apesar de sentir que estava respirando, meu diafragma não se contraía. Tremi. A chuva, tempestade, aumentava cada vez mais. A água do mar se agitava. Eu dava tudo de mim para me levantar. Devia estar com uma câimbra terrível. A quanto tempo estaria sentada ali para isso acontecer? Eu tinha me sentado bem próximo ao mar para as ondas tocarem de leve os dedos dos meus pés. Mas agora, elas tocavam meus joelhos. E tentavam passar por cima dele. As ondas vinham fortes. Uma, gigante, me molhou totalmente e me fez cair no chão. Meu braço se moveu, mole, assim como minhas pernas. Eles não me obedeciam, apenas ficavam na posição que o mar os botava. Meus membros. A água veio mais forte, e me arrastou para a arrebentação, meu nariz mal ficava fora d'água. O mar me puxava, com força, como se estivesse me dando chicotadas para eu andar. Agora eu estava imersa. Envolta pela água do mar, totalmente. Só via aquele azul, tão profundo, como se a cor estivesse viva, me matando pouco a pouco. Meus pulmões estavam ficando sem nada. Nada. Eu acabei por respirar, e me surpreendi quando notei que conseguia. Menos mal. Agora eu podia ser comida por tubarões, mas não morrer sem ar. Realmente motivador. De repente ele estava ali novamente. Ele. Eu não sabia quem era, eu não sabia como sabia que estava ali. Mas eu sabia que era ele. A pessoa que apertara meu pescoço. Fiz menção de puxar uma grande quantidade de ar para poder perguntar o que o ser queria. Mas então, não tinha mais ar. Era só a água. Uma mecha ruiva – minha – se moveu por meu rosto, como se o acaricia-se. Mas senti como se os fios me rasgassem. Eu estava sonhando, e só me dera conta daquilo agora. Fiquei com medo. As bolhas saíram de mim, junto com o que restava do meu oxigênio. Minha cabeça girou com a falta de ar. Tentei, inutilmente, respirar de novo, mas era apenas água indo aos meus pulmões. Torci mentalmente para que não tivesse nenhuma mão em meu pescoço, também. Até que uma voz sussurrou, e senti seu hálito quente sobre meus lábios, apesar de não ver ninguém, a não ser aquele azul perfeito do mar. Eu tentei entender o que ele, ou ela, estava falando.

- Adivinhe onde está minha mão?

Era isso que ele sussurrava. Será que ela estaria no meu pescoço? Então, como se eu tivesse mudado de lugar de repente, estava olhando, eu, sozinha, e uma única mão...

Rasgando minha cabeça, apenas o pulso a mostra. O sangue se misturando com meu cabelo, minha cabeça perfurada.

Então voltei a mim, e berrei.

Abri meus olhos quando senti mais uma camada de água, essa ainda mais fria que a do mar, tocar meu rosto.

- ACORDA! – Gritou Minto.

Eu dei um pulo da cama, e me arrependi assim que o fiz. O quarto estava gelado, e eu estava molhada. E tremia. Por frio ou medo? Talvez os dois.

Minto me enrolou em uma toalha e me fez contar tudo que eu havia sonhado.

- Isso está começando a ficar repetitivo... – Ela murmurou.

- Sim. – Confirmei. – E... Dessa vez ele brincou comigo. Era uma voz de homem, tenho certeza.

Minto mordeu a unha e moveu o rosto para o lado, num gesto pensativo que só ela conseguia fazer.

- Acho melhor... Acabar com sua estadia da minha casa. – Ela disse.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seja quem for que me fez ter esses pesadelos... Pelo menos... Pelo menos essa parte foi boa.

Ela deve ter visto minha cara de alegria e disse.

- É, você vai ver seu 'Ryouzinho' – Fez aspas com os indicadores e eu sorri imensamente.

Ryou, Ryou, Ryou. Tive vontade de cantarolar.

- Argh, não sei porque você gosta tanto daquele loiro oxigenado... – Ela murmurou cansada.

- Quando você tiver um grande amor, você vai saber. – Eu disse, e vi que ela desviou o olhar.

- Não tenho tempo para isso. – Ela disse séria. – Então, pegue suas malas.

- Eu vou molhada assim mesmo? – Eu indaguei.

- É seu terceiro dia aqui... E você disse que iria passar três semanas, ah que inferno. – Reclamou Minto. – Vá assim mesmo!

- Ok. – Confirmei começando a cantarolar.

Admito que estava um tanto ansiosa. Três dias se passaram sem eu ver Ryou. Imagino como eu estaria se estivesse sem o ver a três semanas, ah que tola que eu era. Dizendo para o mundo que poderia ficar sem ele. Sem seu sorriso, sem seu cheiro, sem sua voz...

- Se arrume rápido! – Berrou Minto, nervosa.

- Ok! – Minha voz soava como uma melodia.

- Você devia era estar muito puta depois de todos esses sonhos idiotas e ridículos! Não devia estar comemorando "eu vou ver o Ryou" "eu vou sim". Acorde! Tem coisas muito mais importantes acontecendo fora você e sua relação com o loiro oxigenado, tipo, temos que salvar o mundo, lembra? Sabia que quem provavelmente está vindo nessas suas merdas de sonhos é um cinyclon? Sabia disso? Ichigo... _Você está me ouvindo_?

É claro que estava, mas não dava a mínima. Haha, um cinyclon. Que legal! Tomara que ele destruísse toda a raça humana e deixasse eu e o Ryou no paraíso, num universo cheio de camisinhas...

- ICHIGO! – Rosnou Minto. Realmente, realmente estressada.

- Sim? – Virei para ela sorrindo e levei um soco na boca.

- Hei! – Resmunguei sentindo uma pontada nos lábios. Sabia que estavam sangrando. – Que droga Minto.

- Preste atenção sua... – E ela começou a falar coisas muito miseráveis que me fariam ficar com anos e mais anos de um castigo penoso. Minto você vai pro inferno.

- Estou prestando atenção. – Eu cortei ela no meio de um palavrão bem chulo.

- Ótimo. – Vociferou vendo o sangue escorrer da minha boca. – Por deus, vá limpar essa merda! Você só sabe se machucar.

Louca. Ela me dá um belo soco e a culpa é minha por me machucar.

Peguei um pano limpo no banheiro e limpei o machucado. Droga, ia demorar um bom tempo pra curar. Sem falar da minha perna, da cinta, do braço... Ai que inferno. Ninguém tem piedade. Já sei como o House se sente sempre levando socos na cara mesmo sendo um aleijado.

- Eu vou ver o Ryou nesse estado deplorável. – Murmurei baixinho, sentindo vontade de chutar a cara de Minto com a perna engessada.

- Já terminou aí? – Gritou ela, e em seguida um som alto. – Merda, quebrei meu vaso de 2 bilhões de ienes. Ah, depois eu compro outro. JÁ TERMINOU?

Ah, depois eu compro outro?

Ah, depois eu compro outro?

Fala sério! Eu ia morrer se tivesse quebrado um vaso de 2 bilhões de ienes. E fala sério. Cara, Minto realmente... Você vai pro inferno.

E eu pra um paraíso cheio de camisinhas. Ou pelo menos algum lugar que não exista nenhuma doença sexualmente transmissível.

Não que eu queira fazer alguma coisa estranha, claro que não.

Claro que não.

Voltei correndo e observei minhas coisas todas arrumadas e prontas.

- Vamos? Vamos? – Eu perguntei feliz da vida.

- Eu vou te dar um tiro. – Ela parecia estar falando sério, e claro que ela não precisaria pegar uma arma e atirar em mim para provar. Eu fui normalmente, caminhando, fingindo que encontrar Shirogane Ryou não era nada.

Qualquer um acharia idiota o fato de uma garota estar tão desesperada pelo namorado não é? Imagine se ele se mudasse por um tempo para algum lugar longe como eu iria ficar?

Um vislumbre de uma cena de anime que eu havia visto a um tempo atrás, uma garota correndo atrás de um trem, com seu namorado dentro dele, indo para Tókio para eles ficarem sem se ver por um ano inteiro.**¹**

Balancei a cabeça para afastar aquela cena, e ela doeu. Toquei-a de leve e senti mais dor. Meu pescoço estivera no mesmo estado, mas já estava um pouco melhor. Realmente ninguém tem piedade de mim.

Saí da imensa mansão e vi a luz do sol, senti o vento. Ah, que delícia. Entrei na limusine de Minto e fomos nós três (eu, ela e o motorista) até o café num silêncio sepulcral. Tipo, "gente, morreu alguém! Vamos ficar de luto". Mas claro, ninguém tinha morrido até onde eu sabia. Só... Eu. Mas eu não tinha necessariamente morrido, só estava sendo atacada por algum ser, por ELE em meus sonhos. E acordava sempre molhada e ferida. Mas não gravemente era como... Quando você bate em alguma coisa com força e depois de alguns dias continua roxo, e doendo, mas você não sente aquela coisa que arde do momento. O engraçado era que, ele perfurava minha cabeça e meu pescoço, mas aqui na vida real, não estava sangrando... Estava apenas... Doendo.

Paramos em frente ao café e eu senti um formigamento de familiaridade. Eu tinha que voltar logo ao trabalho. A sorte era que eu estava praticamente livre dele devido aos "danos" ao meu corpo. Minto deveria estar dando a Keichiirou o dobro do que ele costumava ganhar diariamente no café para ela poder faltar. Suborno.

Eu e Minto entramos no café e eu avistei as duas meninas tão familiares trabalhando. Um Keichiirou ocupado no caixa e uma voz muito familiar vindo da cozinha.

- Ichigo-oneechan!

- Ichigo-chan!

As duas meninas disseram, sorrindo para mim.

A voz na cozinha travou. E de repente uma cabeleira loira apareceu na porta da cozinha, me avistando, molhada, com uma marca meio avermelhada no pescoço. Mas ele apenas sorriu, num misto de preocupação e alegria. Correu até mim e me abraçou na frente de toda aquela gente. E eu confesso que me decepcionei.

Não que eu achasse que ele iria começar a fazer sexo comigo ali mas... Um beijo, pelo menos? Ok, acho que estou virando uma total viciada em sexo, literalmente. Tipo, sexo, cada frase que eu falo tem sexo no meio. Quase todas, sexo, frases.

E eu senti seu cheiro delicioso e me afastei para olhar seus olhos azuis.

- Estava com saudades. – Sussurrei esquecendo a dor na cabeça e no pescoço, do frio, de tudo. Eu estava segura naqueles braços.

**Hora da Maah. *-***

**Oi meus amores o/**

**Cara, eu estou ficando realmente irritada comigo mesma. Porque antigamente era tudo TÃO FELIZ. Eu chegava, abria o note book, clicava em "Doushite Aishiteru" e daqui a 30 minutos eu já tinha escrito 2 capítulos. Mas agora NÃO. Eu demoro um tempão pra pensar no que eu vou fazer em toda a história. Pra completar, essa sexta agora (19/03/10) eu torci meu tornozelo DIREITO. Aí hoje (24/03/10) eu dei um jeito de torcer meu tornozelo ESQUERDO. Mano, eu to com uma sorte linda. Perdi meu livro de ciências e A SORTE foi que quando eu estava indo comprar, minha amiga me ligou e disse que estava com ela. Meu ex que eu pensei que fosse sair do colégio NÃO SAIU, e tipo é um clima MUITO TENSO entre a gente porque ele não me respondeu a primeira vez que eu falei com ele, então não estamos nos falando. Sendo que ele fala com algumas das minhas amigas. Realmente perfeito. E eu estou com uma paixão platônica por um garoto uns três anos mais velho que eu que nunca iria olhar pra mim. MUNDO CRUEL. Meus hormônios estão me matando. A boa notícia é que estou me dando bem em matemática. E eu estou numa coisa terrível de dúvidas. Tipo, eu sempre quis fazer literatura, jornalismo ou psicologia, né. Tipo... Sei que estou nova e blábláblá, mas eu penso no meu futuro ok. Então. Eu adoro português, escrever, ler e tudo mais. Só que eu ADORO ciências. Ler aquilo tudo, células, tecidos... É tudo tão lindo. Aqueles nomes difíceis. Só de vê-los eu já fico toda animadinha pra saber como se lê. Mas ainda assim... Bem, ainda estou no oitavo ano, óbvio que minhas opiniões vão mudar até eu ter que fazer faculdade. Mas pelo menos, eu já sei onde eu QUERO fazer. São Paulo. Mas tudo bem, eu estou falando sobre a minha vida aqui? Bem, acho que é mais um desabafo. Alguém atire a primeira pedra se nunca teve que botar tudo pra fora. Então, agora vamos falar sobre a fanfic. Então, me DESCULPEM MESMO se a qualidade, o nível dos capítulos está diminuindo. Eu sei que a fanfic nunca foi lá muito boa, e agora piorando e piorando? Vocês devem estar até cansados, né? Mas cara, eu estou com um bloqueio terrível e terrível aqui. De verdade. Eu terminei de assistir "Bokura Ga Ita", o fim é MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO TRISTE. Toda vez que eu assisto, eu choro MESMO, como eu nunca choro. Então, eu pensei em fazer um final bem dramático pra fanfic, mas depois eu fiquei brava comigo mesma e desisti de fazer um final dramático ou triste. Finais felizes. Ou quase isso. Bem... Estou começando a amar o Deep Blue, sim. O vilão. AP lá em cima, ok? Mas agora, finalmente, vamos as minhas queridas reviews!**

**REVIEWS: **

**Como prometido no capítulo anterior, nesse capítulo eu vou responder as reviews do capítulo 9 e do capítulo 10.**

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Minto? SUUUUPER HUMILDE né? Ironia super pesada. Quem me dera todo esse dinheiro! Eu iria comprar toda a saraiva... Então acho que você vai ficar feliz com esse capítulo. O Ryou VOLTOU! WEEE, para minha felicidade, sua felicidade, das outras leitoras E DA ICHIGO!

Um perigo DAQUELES. Imagina que horror, mas até que pode ser legal, imagina se você sonha com AQUELE GATO te beijando e UI! Ok, parei com o momento SUUUPER PERVERTIDO. Mas sabe, sonhos. Ai ai, sonhos. Minto sempre foi massa, a Pudding é uma fofura, mas sei lá, ela é fofa demais, me irrita um pouco, sabe. Mas eu amo todos os personagens. Até o Deep Blue *O*. Ichigo perva? QUE NADA! Leia esse capítulo. Ela já ultrapassou a barreira da pervice. Ela já está LÁAA em cima. Beijinhos e desculpa mesmo pela demora.

**Seecret.: **Que é isso amiga, entendo, já está perdoada, ó. SIM, ICHIGO MUITO MUITO TARADA. Putz, pouquíssimo rica. Eu também quero! Tomara que alguma leitora minha fique rica e queira sem minha BFF. HAHA. Own, que bom que você gostou.

, injusto? D: É tem razão. Mas tudo bem, se qualquer um quiser responder, pode responder até no penúltimo capítulo, que eu dou um jeito de ter uma participação especial no último (Não, os últimos capítulos não vão ser agora, acho que Doushite Aishiteru passa dos 20). E mano, eu fiquei tão feliz quando vi que tinha passado das 50 reviews. Ninguém costuma ler minhas fanfics sabe, elas são meio desprezadas por seu nível ruim. D: Mas então quando eu vi 50 eu quase chorei de tão feliz. Só mesmo uma escritora pra entender essa emoção. Quem não se diverte com a Ichigo? Ela é tão engraçada. POOOXA, ME MATAR? DDD: Mas mas mas. Ç_Ç OKOK. /Escrevendo na velocidade da luz.

**Mazuketah: **AOIJDASUIAHFOAISJASIK, hmmm... Eu não sei exatamente como fazer isso D: Sabe, eu tento fazer o meu melhor aqui digitando, mas nem sempre fica muito bom. Eu estou fazendo o meu melhor, me desculpa de verdade se não te agradou tão bem, sabe. Nesses casos é sempre culpa da pessoa que escreve. Ah, nem é idiotice. Quando você lê uma coisa que você não gosta, é sempre bom você dizer, porque aí a pessoa que escreveu vai saber. As escritoras têm que aprender a entender as opiniões alheias. Quem nunca leu um livro que gostou, mas que acabou virando algo muito enjoativo? POOOOXA, minha fanfic está transformando todas as garotas inocentes em pessoas maldosas, que horror. Tomara que ninguém me processe! Ç_Ç

**Feer.: **POOOXA, mas o Jacob foi tão fofo. Ele não podia ser uma peça qualquer que pode ser movida a toda hora. Atacante, pro banco, atacante, pro banco. A Bella foi meio má, mas fazer o que, é o coração dela que decide. NÃO ELA. Yep, a vida fica cada vez mais enrolada. AAAH, eu não disse? A qualidade caiu, rs. Bloqueio mental idiota Ç_Ç De verdade de verdade desculpa por não ser uma "escritora" muito boa D: Vamos ver se eu consigo melhorar aqui né?

**Juh: **AMIIIIGA! AJDIUASHFIAUSFOIA, obrigada amiga. A página não entrava? A da review ou a do capítulo? Quando for a do capítulo me fala que eu te mando por e-mail.

AEEE, pelo menos você me compreende. Ah, mas ficar chateada com a demora é legal, o problema é entender porque a pessoa está demorando. Escola, pais, garotos, bloqueios mentais, amigos... E eu ainda tenho no pacote torções no pé, fraturas no cóccix, queimaduras de terceiro grau na mão... A sorte está do meu lado, é claro. HÓ, acho que capítulo que vem eles vão estar em ação. EU ACHO. Porque admito, eu ainda nem comecei o capítulo 12. Bloqueio mental idiota, meu deus! Valeu. Beijo amiga! Boa sorte nas suas fanfics!

**Angie-san: **Droga, o manicômio vai lotar daqui a pouco, brincadeira, brincadeira. CARA! As partes da Minto diabólica com certeza são as minhas preferidas... Minto diabólica, Minto sarcástica... Ai meu deus, adoro de verdade. OMG, obrigada, mas não é pra tanto né? YEY, BLOQUEIO MENTAL, VOCÊ É APENAS PSICOLÓGICO, VÁ EMBORA o/ Kissus, ja ne *-*

**Mewnya: **BEEEM VIIINDA *-* Ah, gostou mesmo? Que bom, que bom. É ótimo que vocês leitoras estejam gostando, sabe, isso me motiva muito muito muito. Criatividade de dar inveja? OMG, thanks. Não vejo nada de MUUUITO criativo aqui, mas se vocês acham que eu tenho, o que posso fazer? *----* Só fico mais feliz mesmo. Você deu sorte de comentar a pouco tempo, porque já estou postando a continuação AGORA *-* Ah você prefere IchigoxKisshu? Mas está lendo uma fanfic IchigoxRyou? QUE LEGAAAL :O eu também leio fanfics de outros casais que eu não sou muito fã só pelo fato de que a fanfic é linda e perfeita. A minha não é tudo isso, mas ainda assim você leu, ai estou realmente feliz. Só vocês pra me animar mesmo. Beijos!

**Entãaao, é isso povo. Obrigada por comentarem e tudo mais. Minto AP aumenta e aumenta O/ *---***

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo, eu fiz o meu melhor devido a porcaria do bloqueio mental. Amo vocês 3**

**AH, se vocês tiverem sugestões de bandas de Metal, Christian Rock, Gothic Rock, Alternative Rock, Pop Rock... Uma banda que vocês gostem mesmo (de preferência meio desconhecidas, eu prefiro assim) me digam, porque eu estou louca para ouvir bandas novas. ****Sugiro SKILLET (preferida), Three days Grace, Flyleaf, Seether, Morandi, Sirenia, Avenged Sevenfold… ****Bandas, cantores... Adoraria que vocês me sugerissem algumas que vocês gostam de verdade. Pode ser americanas, russas, alemãs... O que vocês gostarem, ok? **

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila**

**:***


	12. Kaitsu

**Inicialmente perdão pelo erro no capítulo passado que foi observada por uma de minhas leitoras amadas. Eu coloquei que nossa querida Ichigo tinha perdido a virgindade, enquanto ela ainda não tinha feito tal coisa. Então... Perdão.**

**Doushite Aishiteru**

**Capítulo 12 - Kaitsu**

Acordei cansada. Tinha dormido com Ryou todos os dias desde que tinha voltado para o café. Já haviam se passado uns nove dias. Eu não podia trabalhar, então, ficava o dia folheando revista e pensando em como a noite anterior teria sido maravilhosa. Cara, eu era só uma "criança" e já estava daquele jeito. Eu devia ter alguma doença de vício sexual, sério. Dos nove dias (no caso, oito noites) que tinha passado lá... Bem, nos transamos todos os dias. É.

E eu estou tão feliz.

Sabe, eu nunca pensei, quando era criança que eu pudesse ter uma relação sexual, digo, eu fui aprender coisas como sexo e afins com 9, 10 anos, devido a más influências de colegas e blábláblá. Imagino que se eu tivesse estudado com Minto, com 4 anos já saberia o que significava a palavra "orgasmo". Tipo, não tem nem como descrever as noites anteriores, foi aquela coisa, arranca camisa, arranca vestido, rasga alça, amasso, amasso, machuca perna, mete aqui, mete ali... Bem, sem muitos detalhes. E hoje era o dia que eu deveria ir no médico. Finalmente. Ele daria uma olhada um pouco antes do término como havia prometido para mim. Claro que eu imaginava que eu me curaria mais rápido devido a ser uma mew mew, mas é óbvio que não podia contar isso para o médico. Eu me sentia triste cheia de gessos e aquela maldita cinta, porque, sabe, acho que eu podia sentir muito mais prazer se estivesse sem ela. Céus, o que diabos eu estou virando? Quantos anos eu tenho mesmo? 40? Fala sério, eu mal comecei a namorar... E já estou assim. Meu deus! Só tivemos um encontro e namoramos, mano, isso existe? Confesso que várias vezes fico chocada comigo mesma, pensando e pensando como eu tinha me tornado aquilo, mas sabe... Tornar-me "aquilo" foi algo bom. Sei lá... Algo inexplicável. Eu continuava tendo aqueles malditos sonhos loucos, mas ultimamente não acordava molhada. Porque meus sonhos não eram mais no mar, eram em algo como uma... Como o céu, na verdade. Um céu sem nuvens. Mas eu sabia que não estava dentro do mar. Apesar de não poder respirar devido a pressão, eu sabia que não estava no mar, não me sentia molhada. Então, só acordava como se eu estivesse de calcinha e sutiã e estivessem -50 ºC lá fora. Mas nada que eu não pudesse controlar, a final.

Rolei na cama e abracei o travesseiro, sentindo o cheiro de Ryou.

- DORMINHOCA! – Esmurraram a porta, e mesmo se eu não tivesse reconhecido a voz, saberia quem era em qualquer lugar do mundo.

- Que é Minto? – Berrei querendo mandar ela ir á merda. Eu estava emersa em pensamentos! Ninguém pode interromper uma pessoa assim, ela pode ter perda de memória, queima de neurônios, ou coisas assim. Eu acho. Sei lá.

- Sabe que diabos de horas são? – Resmungou aos berros. – Você tem que estar no médico em tipo, 20 minutos.

- Inferno. – Murmurei cansada. O médico não era só 3 horas? Quanto tempo eu tinha dormido? Ai que droga.

Não tomei banho, nem nada, saí passando desodorante e perfume. Não escovei os dentes. Saí um total lixo de casa. Taquei um vestido amassado de flores em meu corpo de qualquer jeito. Saí do quarto dando um bocejo.

- Credo. – Disse Minto ao me ver, sempre carinhosa. – Você está um caco hein? Parece que o sexo está atrapalhando seu sono. Tem que tomar cuidado com isso, hein?

- Minto, eu não faço sexo. – Menti descaradamente.

- Aham. – Ela disse sarcástica. – E eu sou...

Eu sabia que ela iria dizer "e eu sou virgem", mas acho que desistiu. Cara, eu não conseguiria pensar em Minto na cama com qualquer pessoa. Argh!

- Cale a boca. – Eu murmurei meio grogue. – Vamos de uma vez?

Ela desceu a escada, reclamando que eu devia cuidar melhor do meu cabelo.

Ah, amizade feliz.

Ryou estava na cozinha ocupado, e eu não ia atrapalhá-lo. Saí pelo café apenas acenando para Keichiirou e Pudding. Não vi Retasu.

- Limusine? Uau, obrigada. – Eu falei, animada por não ter que andar 3893894084 km até o ponto de táxi/ônibus.

- Entra logo. – Ela mandou. Fomos assistindo HBO até chegar ao hospital familiar. Eu tinha conhecido Minto lá. Enquanto eu sorria me lembrando, ela fazia uma careta e reclamava do quanto cheiro de hospital era horrível.

- Ah, se não é a Srta. Aizawa! E com a minha paciente, Momomiya-chan! – O médico sorriu até os olhos parecendo animado.

- Oi. – Dissemos, meio sem entusiasmo. Fala sério, o que tinha de interessante e feliz em ir ao médico? Tipo, você só vai lá quando está a beira da morte. Eles podem salvar você, mas se não fosse por esse detalhe, poderíamos comparar hospital a um cemitério.

Ele começou a fazer uns bilhares de exames em mim. Tirei um monte de radiografias, ele ficou as avaliando... Minto escapou e trouxe pacotes de doritos para nós comermos enquanto ele via e revia as radiografias, meio surpreso.

- Parece que você já pode tirar o gesso e a cinta.

Eu queria saltar de felicidade, gritar o quanto Deus é bom e existe, rebolar, berrar o quanto minha noite seria a melhor, e tudo mais. Mas óbvio que eu não ia fazer isso no hospital. Na frente do médico e de Minto.

- Aleluia! – Foi só o que falei.

- Aleluia mesmo, essa porcaria já esta me enchendo. – Resmungou Minto. – Vê se não se machuca tanto.

- Olha quem fala, a gente se conheceu aqui.

- Não enche. – Xingou ela. Falando nisso, eu nem sabia porque Minto tinha ido ao hospital daquela vez. Ou sabia e não lembrava? Eu falei que tirar as pessoas do meio de seus devaneios deveria fazê-las perder grande parte da memória ou algo assim. Ninguém pode ser interrompido e sair em vão. Sabe, deve ser por isso que muitas pessoas caem, batem a cabeça e perdem a memória... Porque quando caíram estavam no meio de algum devaneio! Sim, isso mesmo! Meu deus, eu poderia fazer sei lá, um mestrado sobre isso! Eu poderia pensar mais sobre isso, investigar para crescer e ser alguém na vida, para poder morar com Ryou e nossos três filhos. Epa, como eu sabia que nós teríamos três filhos? Meu deus será que interromper os devaneios causa visões do futuro? E se isso...

- Ichigo porra! – Berrou Minto, e eu sabia que ela estava prestes a me espancar. Ela nem mesmo se desculpou com o médico por ter berrado, e muito menos por ter falado um palavrão.

- Que é cacete? – Respondi tentando igualar nossos níveis.

- To falando com você a horas e você nem aí. Arranja outra hora pra pensar em sexo! – Grunhiu ela. Meu deus. Ela falou sobre sexo na frente de um médico. AI MEU DEUS, sobre sexo, e eu pensando no sexo.

- Eu não penso em sexo. – Falei sem pensar.

- Todos os adolescentes pensam em sexo. – Disse o médico, risonho.

Maldito, até o _médico_ estava contra mim?

- Ótimo, então posso ir tirar logo essa porcaria? – Saí da sala, fingindo mancar. Obviamente, o médico teria de pensar que eu era uma pessoa normal. Fiquei usando aquela bengala inútil de brincadeira, sabendo que podia dar um mortal ali mesmo, fazer um show de _ballet_...

Fomos para uma sala louca, e um homem com cara de psicopata com um sorriso enorme no rosto disse: "Oi". Ele tirou o gesso e a cinta de mim, e eu estava nua. E não tinha trazido sutiã. Peitos ao vento. Ótimo.

Peitos ao vento. De onde eu tirei isso?

Minto entregou meu vestido para o médico e ele entregou para mim. Eu me vesti ali mesmo, na frente dele, enquanto ele fazia algumas anotações. A cara de psicopata me dava medo. Mas eu sabia que no fundo ele deveria ter família, filhos, uma vida feliz. Devia ser um cara legal e eu parecia uma idiota com medo de um médico que estava me ajudando.

Depois que terminei de me vestir (sem sutiã), saí do hospital, triunfante. Podia ver meu pé, podia sentir meus seios pulando, meu diafragma subia e descia... Ah meu deus, aquilo era tão bom.

Fui cantarolando na limusine, recebendo tapas, socos, chutes e muitos "cala boca" de Minto.

Minha mãe passou pela minha mente. Ela não morava exatamente comigo, sabe. Morava a distância, e para ela, estava tudo bem comigo. Estava em casa, repousando minhas partes do corpo quebradas. Ela tinha contratado uma babá pra mim, mas a mulher desistiu sem nem avisar a mamãe. Eu que tive que avisar depois de descobrir que ela tinha enviado dinheiro á mulher. Mas era isso, eu morava basicamente sozinha, então, graças a deus, não tinha quem se importasse tanto comigo, e eu podia dormir com Ryou... Fazer tantas coisas... Ah meu deus.

- Tycker! – Disse Minto, animada, quando saímos da limusine bem em frente ao café e o seu cachorro veio correndo até ela. Aquele cachorro era muito engraçado. Ele sempre, _sempre_ sabia onde Minto estava, e mesmo se ela estivesse, sei lá, num poço, escuro, ele ia a achar e dar um jeito de entrar e ficar lá com ela. Eu sorri para aquele cachorrinho familiar. Ele era o único que visitara Minto no hospital, pelo menos que eu soubesse. Minto ficou brincando com o cachorrinho, depois me juntei a brincadeira e ficamos brincando em frente ao café como duas crianças.

- Hei, Minto. – Falei quando paramos para descansar e Tycker saltava e perseguia borboletas. – Porque você tinha parado no hospital?

- Ah. – Ela disse. – Bem, eu desmaiei em casa. É que eu estava sem comer já tinha um tempo, porque eu tinha lido que era uma ótima dieta só comer alface e beber água, mas aí eu quis me arriscar bem mais, e passei alguns dias sem comer e beber água, só trancada no quarto, vendo TV, jogando no X-box, ouvindo músicas no i-pod, no note book... Sabe, coisas sem graças e idiotas que eu faço todos os dias.

Idiotas e sem graças. Ok. Quem me dera ter um x-box, uma TV á cabo, um i-pod touch e um note book de última geração. Minto, sinceramente, se suicide.

- Então... – Ela continuou. – Eu acabei resolvendo comer, finalmente. Mas quando fui descer a escada fiquei tonta e desmaiei.

- Ann Lui deixou você ficar sem comer? Seus empregados?

- Ah, eu dei folga para eles, mas como Ann Lui mora comigo, ela sempre subia para o andar do meu quarto e ia perguntar se estava tudo bem. E quando ela me viu desmaiada na escada... Ela e Tycker simplesmente piraram. Chamaram uma ambulância, e eu fiquei em coma por um tempinho, tipo, uns oito dias, sabe. Só que eu estava com um problema de saúde, tipo uma taquicardia... – Ela foi explicando, tentando fazer de um modo que eu entendesse. – Que eu ficava vários minutos sem respirar, e meu coração parava, e depois voltava tudo ao normal. Meu pulso acelerava, eu ficava com dificuldade de respirar, e depois ficava mal. E eles iriam desligar os aparelhos e tudo mais, então eu iria morrer. Eles não tinham muita fé em mim e na minha recuperação.

- Ah. – Eu falei, fingindo ter entendido alguma coisa da parte da doença dela, mas tudo bem, se cortássemos aquela parte inteira e só deixássemos o início e substituíssemos todo aquele blábláblá por "Só que eu estava com um problema de saúde e eles iriam desligar os aparelhos porque não tinham mais fé em mim", acho eu entenderia.

- Então, o que você planeja fazer hoje, que já está bem? – Indagou Minto, e eu tinha quase certeza que ela estava fingindo desinteresse. Eu abri a boca para responder, quando ouvi um berro. Um berro daqueles altos, profundos. Um berro típico de filme de terror.

Eu e Minto nos entreolhamos e assentimos. Será que era um cinyclon? Se fosse... Eu ia lutar sem estar engessada! Ai meu deus, isso é tão... Emocionante, excitante...

Quase se compara a... Não mentira, sem exageros. Nunca se compararia _aquilo._

Corremos por entre as árvores do parque, a mil, vendo crianças correndo e chorando pedindo pela mãe e gritando algo como pássaro gigante.

Chegamos ao local de onde vinha o terrível berro. Pertencia a um garoto, de altura mediana, cabelos compridos e negros.

- SOC-

Ele tentara gritar, mas tinha algo apertando sua garganta. Era um cinyclon, e logo o identifiquei, o ódio brotando dentro de mim.

- Kisshu. – Eu falei nervosa.

- Ichigo! – Ele falou alegremente enquanto apertava a garganta do sujeito. – Meu deus, você está tão linda... Como foi seu dia? Ah, agora posso ver suas pernas com clareza. Realmente muito bonitas!

- Vai se fuder. – Eu juro que me controlei ao máximo, mas quando vi, já tinha falado um palavrão. Bem, acontece.

- Vamos fazer você se juntar a _Srta_. _Ferrugem_! – Berrou Minto, e se não estivéssemos numa situação tão perigosa, eu teria rido de como era falou, forçando um sotaque meio francês. – Mew Mew Minto, Metamorphosis!

- Mew Mew Ichigo, Metamorphosis!

Foi como se mágica me envolvesse, e eu estava transformada antes que pudesse piscar. E por algum motivo estranho, eu me lembrei da primeira vez que havia me transformado. Masaya, Ryou, Loiro, Ruiva.

- Ora, ora. – Disse Pai aparecendo no céu do nada. Ao seu lado Taruto apareceu também. – Nos encontramos mais uma vez.

- Espero que vocês morram para que não haja próxima. – Disse Taruto rindo e dando cambalhotas no ar.

Meu deus, ele é só um bebê! Como pode falar coisas assim?

- O que foi que você disse? – Taruto indagou vermelho de raiva, os olhos em chamas.

- Ops, falei aquilo em voz alta? – Merda.

- Vou te matar! – E ele avançou para cima de mim. Minto se virava para lutar com Pai, enquanto Kisshu observava e apertava mais e mais o corpo do jovem em seus braços. Eu podia ouvir as batidas do coração do garoto, aceleradas, a respiração quase não saindo.

Inferno. Ele iria morrer se eu não fizesse nada.

Dei um chute em Taruto que sabia que iria me arrepender depois, estava machucando um bebezinho. Balancei a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos e corri na direção de Kisshu. Começamos a lutar, ele só com uma mão, segurando o humano com outra. O garoto estava com a face sofrida, desmaiado.

- Solte-o Kisshu! – Vociferei. – Solte-o agora.

E realmente estava me sentindo uma gata, ou pelo menos, uma leoa furiosa. (N/a: Ui, ui, ui)

Kisshu piscou aturdido, e foi nesse momento que arranquei o garoto de seus braços. Golpeei a barriga de Kisshu com o pé usando toda a minha força de mew. Ele gemeu ao se chocar contra uma árvore. Taruto e ele pareciam desacordados, e Minto ainda lutava incansavelmente com Pai.

- Tsc. – Disse Pai, se afastando de Minto e pegando Kisshu e Taruto, cada um em um braço diferente. – Nos vemos da próxima vez, Ichigo, Minto.

Depositei o garoto no chão e me ajoelhei ao seu lado. Fiz massagem cardíaca, mas seu rosto não se alterava.

- Não conte isso pro Ryou. – Eu disse, e fiz respiração boca a boca no garoto. Gosto de hortelã.

Quem se importa? O que diabos eu estou dizendo?

O garoto abriu os olhos enquanto eu ainda fazia respiração boca a boca nele, e eu me afastei, assustada.

- Ichigo sua imbecil você esqueceu-se de...

- AH! – Gritou ele, dando um pulo para trás. - Um gato!

Merda.

Merda.

Merda.

Merda.

Merda.

Merda.

Merda.

Merda.

Merda.

Merda.

Merda.

Merda.

Merda.

Merda.

Merda.

Merda.

Merda.

Merda.

- MERDA! – Eu gritei bem alto.

O garoto me olhou, ainda mais amedrontado.

- Quem é você? – Ele perguntou enquanto eu afundava as mãos no rosto, pensando em como eu era idiota.

- Ninguém, ninguém. – Eu falei querendo me suicidar naquele segundo.

Minto suspirou, cansada.

- É mesmo uma imbecil. – Ela disse gentilmente. – Nós somos mew mews. Nós nascemos para acabar com os cinyclons, esses seres que acabaram de lhe atacar. Veja bem, ninguém poderia saber do nosso segredo, mas como a Ichigo é uma anta, agora você sabe. Então, saiba que você vai morrer se espalhar. – Ela simplificou, sorrindo.

- Como é?

E eu tive que explicar tudo pra ele. Tudo mesmo. Ele jurou segredo e se apresentou para nós.

- Você é a Ichigo como ela falou não é? – Ele indagou olhando para mim e para Minto.

- Sim. – Eu respondi. – Mas não sou uma anta.

Ele riu e disse, depois de assoprar uma franja que lhe caía no rosto.

- É um prazer. Sou Kaitsu. – Ele sorriu para mim, e eu acabei retribuindo involuntariamente.

- Eu sou a Minto. – Disse minha amiga mais doce e mais gentil da face da terra (sarcasmo).

- Não confie no olhar carinhoso e no jeito de menininha fofa. – Eu sussurrei.

- O que é que você está cochichando aí, Ichigo? – Ela perguntou, com uma face demoníaca.

- Eu? Nada. – Menti.

- Sei. – Disse Minto. – Não vá trair o Ryou, hein?

Maldita. É claro que eu nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca seria capaz de fazer isso. Eu trair o MEU Ryou? Pra quê? Eu o amava. Amava-o de verdade.

E falando nele...

- Ryou! Retasu! Pudding! – Eu gritei, acenando para minhas amigas e meu namorado que se aproximavam correndo. O rosto preocupado, assustado.

- O que diabos você está fazendo transformada junto de um humano? – Indagou Ryou, confuso e preocupado. – Está tudo bem? O que houve?

- Ta tudo bem. – Eu respondi de forma informal, meio exausta depois da luta. – Minto, conta pra ele.

E Minto pôs-se a explicar o que tinha acontecido.

- Então você se livrou das cintas! Eu nem tinha reparado. – Admitiu, envergonhado. Me pegou no colo e me beijo apaixonadamente.

Ryou.

- Yeah. – Eu respondi, sorrindo para ele e me perdendo naqueles olhos azuis. – Finalmente.

E só eu e ele sabíamos o que tinha por trás de minha voz maliciosa.

Ou talvez todo soubessem, mas não iriam dizer em voz alta.

Merda. Minto estava ali não é?

- Finalmente o quê? Vocês vão poder fazer oba-oba sem precisar ficar se preocupando com um monte de coisas?

- Oba-oba? – Indagou Pudding confusa.

- Quem é que virou uma má influência agora? – Eu falei para Minto. – E além do mais eu nunca fiz oba-oba, sua mentirosa.

- Sei, sei. – Disse Minto balançando a mão energeticamente.

- Vocês falam muita merda. – Disse Retasu vermelha e sem conseguir olhar para nós.

- Ah, Ryou, esse aqui é o Kaitsu. – Eu sorri ao apresentar um ao outro. Ryou olhou para Kaitsu, firme e os dois apertaram as mãos. – Kaitsu, Ryou, meu namorado.

- E futuro marido. – Complementou me puxando e me dando mais beijos.

Pudding deveria estar se deliciando ali, assistindo aquela cena.

- E eu sou a má influência, né? – Minto deu um pontapé na minha bunda. Resmunguei coisas para mim mesma e me afastei de Ryou.

- Pelo menos eu não falo de oba-oba na frente de uma criança! – Rebati.

- Eu não sou uma criança! – Disse Pudding, me lembrando Taruto por um momento.

- Não sou eu que fico fazendo sexo explícito na frente de uma criança. – Rebateu Minto.

- Nunca fiz isso! – Eu falei. – Você que é uma viciada e fica me acusando por diversão.

- Eu sou uma viciada em sexo? Olha quem fala! Aposto que você fez todas as noites desde que voltamos sua sexo maníaca!

- Sexo maníaca? – Esbravejei. – Não sou eu que fico o dia todo assistindo Sex Hot 24 horas por dia na minha TV de plasma de 60 polegadas!

- Eu não faço isso! – Esbravejou ela.

- Então pra que você tem Sex hot? – Questionei achando que tinha jogado a cartada final.

- Agora me explica como você sabe que eu tenho sex hot.

Opa.

- Não enche! – Eu falei, ruborizada, encostando minha cabeça no peito de Ryou. Estávamos falando tudo aquilo na frente de uma pessoa que tínhamos acabado de conhecer, fale sério. – Minto, você me mata de vergonha. – Sussurrei para mim mesma, mas Ryou deu uma risada baixa. Aimeudeus, ele ficava tão sexy rindo daquele jeito!

Imaginei o que Kaitsu estaria pensando de nós. Os retardados do Japão com poderes especiais, sim, ele deveria estar pensando isso. Só podia estar pensando nisso... Droga.

Meu deus, o Kaitsu estava vendo tudo isso, a gente nem conhecia ele. Repito, se agarrando, brigando, falando de sex hot... Na frente de um... Ele era praticamente um estranho! Céus!

- Ryou... – Eu falei. – Gente vamos se comportar.

- Ah, agora deu pra ser professora do jardim? – Minto me deu um olhar sarcástico.

- Uma dama como você, Aizawa-sama, falando coisas assim na frente de alguém que acabamos de conhecer? Não acha que é indelicado de sua parte? Estou tentando lhe dar uma lição, já que parece que suas aulas de etiqueta não ajudaram em nada. – Ok, eu acho que poderia ter pegado um _pouquinho _mais leve, mas fale sério. Minto estava muito estressada já tinha um tempo, aquilo estava me deixando pirada.

Minto piscou atônita na minha direção e começou a corar.

- Aposto que ela queria ter um namorado pra poder enterrar o rosto no peito dele como você fez Ichigo-oneesama! – Pudding disse sorrindo. A cara de Minto só corou ainda mais.

Retasu observava a confusão. Ela sempre ficava totalmente calada no canto dela. Fiquei surpresa quando ela disse:

- Quem disse que a Minto não tem namorado?

UAU. A Minto TEM um namorado?

- Tem sim. – Retasu respondeu. Eu tinha que parar com essa mania de fazer meus pensamentos saírem da minha cabeça e pararem na minha boca.

- Não tenho não! – Retrucou Minto, vermelha até a alma.

- E então quem era aquele cara naquele dia hum? Vocês estavam tão pertinho um do outro...

- Uau. – Eu disse, mais afetada do que queria aparentar. – A Minto tem um namorado.

Houve um silêncio estranho, que Pudding rompeu de repente.

- QUE DROGA! – Berrou a pequenina, pulando. Parecia querer destruir o chão. – Droga! Droga!

- O que foi...? – Kaitsu indagou, mas eu acho que já sabia a resposta.

- Poxa! – Ela disse com uma voz manhosa realmente fofa. – A Ichigo-oneesama tem namorado, a Minto tem namorado... Eu preciso arranjar um namorado também!

Há. Sabia.

- Mas você ainda é muito nova... – Kaitsu se atreveu a falar novamente, mas Pudding o fuzilou com os olhos.

- EU NÃO SOU NOVA! – Berrou vermelha de raiva. – Eu não sou nova! – Repetiu. – Eu sou quase da mesma idade das meninas... E... Eu tenho certeza que mais nova que eu a Minto já tinha namorado... A Ichigo-oneesama não, porque os meninos não queriam ela, e o Ryou que foi lá e acabou ficando com ela, mas a Minto provavelmente teve namorados desde os 5 anos!

- O que foi que você DISSE? – Perguntamos eu e Minto, em um coro perfeito.

- Você me chamou de _puta_?

- E me chamou de... De... Encalhada e... Disse que os garotos não me queriam...? – INADMISSÍVEL! Uma criança, daquele tamanho... Falando algo assim sobre mim? Poxa! Como ela soube de tudo isso? Quem foi a traidora...? Mas, mas... Ai que inferno!

- Mas não é verdade? – Colocou as mãos na cintura e nos encarou. – O primeiro e até agora único namorado da Ichigo-oneesama foi o Ryou... E a Minto é tão rica... Os garotos devem adorá-la.

- Oh sim, então você não me chamou de puta. – Minto disse, parecendo um pouco mais aliviada. – Mas isso não é tão bom. Os garotos se interessam por mim por causa do meu dinheiro. E REPETINDO! Aquele garoto NÃO ERA O MEU NAMORADO, ENTENDEU RETASU? Ele é um amigo meu de muito tempo atrás... Mas não tem NADA entre nós!

- Até agora? – Disse Ryou enquanto Minto ainda falava. – Até agora? – Repetiu, quando ela terminou de falar.

- Shirogane-san... Vamos ser sinceras... Nada dura pra sempre. – Pudding disse, com ar de madura.

- O que diabos... – Eu falei.

- Eu aprendi isso vendo animes. – Explicou ela.

- Que tipo de informação eles passam para as crianças hoje em dia... – Segurei-me no braço de Ryou, que parecia tão aturdido quanto eu.

- Nada dura para sempre, só dura o necessário para ser inesquecível. – Kaitsu disse, e todos olharam pra ele. Ele corou, parecia não gostar de ser o centro das atenções. – Eu li isso em algum lugar... Bonito não é?

- Não é muito encorajador... – Suspirou Minto.

- Minto! – Todos pularam com o grito repentino de Retasu. – Você está tentando fugir do assunto, não está?

- Ahn? Que assunto?

- Aquele garoto, quem era ele? Hein?

- Eu também quero saber! – Eu falei ansiosa.

Minto deu um longo suspiro.

- Vocês são muito fofoqueiras sabia? Era um cara aí... Que pediu pra namorar comigo. E nós não estávamos, como foi que você disse Retasu? Nós não estávamos tão pertinho um do outro! É que, ele pediu pra segurar a minha mão um pouco, e eu deixei, porque eu ia dar um fora nele logo depois, então tinha que ser carinhosa.

- Tão popular... – Eu balancei a mão.

- Ainda não vou acreditar plenamente nisso Minto. – Retasu disse.

- Se quiser, pode investigar.

Ficamos em silêncio um pouco, e logo depois, eu, Ryou, Minto, Retasu e Pudding estávamos rindo, e Kaitsu parecia observar com que tipo de gente tinha se metido... Pobrezinho.

- Ok, Kaitsu. – Eu falei olhando para o jovem. – Você se meteu com esse tipo de gente agora... Então, você tem algumas opções.

- Opções? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha nos fitando. Eu voltei ao normal, e ele já ia dar uma exclamação de susto, mas Minto foi mais rápida e começou a falar antes dele.

- Sim. – Minto respondeu e o olhou com frieza. – Primeira, podemos te matar. Segunda... Apagamos sua memória, oh, nossa máquina de apagar memórias está com defeito, então apagaremos sua vida inteira. INTEIRA MESMO. Ler, escrever, tudo. E terceira... Você pode aprender a lutar com Ryou e se juntar a nós no combate contra esses seres podres e nojentos.

Kaitsu olhou pra ela e engoliu em seco. Eu vi que Pudding olhava para nós, sem entender direito e Ryou e Retasu seguravam o riso. Eu também segurava o meu.

- Eu... Eu... Eu... – Começou a gaguejar. – Eu aprendo a lutar... E...

- Ah, vai ter que trabalhar no café conosco também.

- Tudo bem... – Ele confirmou, balançando a cabeça rapidamente.

- Tudo bem? – Minto sorriu. – Então, é melhor voltarmos para o café... Keiichirou deve estar nervoso... Tanto trabalho para ele...

- Agora ela é solidária... – Murmurei.

- Sempre fui. – Deu língua para mim.

- Sempre tão sarcástica... – Revirei os olhos.

- Ei! Eu não estava sendo! – Reclamou. Voltei ao normal. Ryou colocou a mão no ombro de Kaitsu.

- Relaxa, você se acostuma.

- Espero que sim... – Kaitsu disse, meio amedrontado.

Pudding olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Se não se acostumar, eu posso ser sua namorada.

E todos nós caímos na gargalhada, enquanto Kaitsu ficava cada vez mais vermelho.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

**Hora da Maah *-***

**MEUS AMORES Ç_Ç PERDÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO! Cara, eu entrei ontem e vi uma coisa que me deixou PAS-MA-DA. Dois longos meses sem postar. E eu fiquei "WWWWWWWWTTTTFFFFFFFF?" o_o Pra mim tinham passado só umas 3 semanas... E dois meses... REALMENTE ESSE ANO ESTÁ PASSANDO MUITO RÁPIDO. Então, me agilizei hoje pra postar esse capítulo. Porque muito provavelmente eu vou ficar de castigo, ou vou morrer. Tá, morrer acho que é meio exagerado. Eu já inventei uma desculpa BEEEM champs pra mamãe não desconfiar o motivo pra eu ter ficado pra fora de sala. Bem, o motivo REAL foi que eu estava tentando comprar uma coca cola bem no último segundo do intervalo, e quando o professor me viu, sabendo que se ele continuasse andando na lerdeza em que ele estava eu iria simplesmente chegar a sala a tempo, ele começou a correr. SIM! Professores de artes correm. Então, lá vou eu até a sala, crente que o lindo professor vai me deixar entrar. E o que acontece? Batem a porta na minha cara. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 vezes. E_E Então, eu sou encaminhada a diretoria por ter ficado pra fora de sala pela segunda vez (na verdade deve ser a vigésima, mas eles não sabem contar). E eu levo uma linda advertência que precisa da assinatura do responsável. LEGAL NÉ? Não. e_e MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS, eu acho que a desculpa de que na hora em que o sinal bateu eu estava trocando o absorvente no banheiro é uma desculpa maneira, já que minha mãe soube que eu estava menstruada porque fiz ela comprar uns 5 pacotes de absorventes pra mim, e uma tonelada de remédios pra cólica. Então, acho que posso sair livre dessa. ;D Talvez. E como só escreveram na advertência "ATRASO NA AULA" eu vou dizer que me atrasei, e não que fiquei pra fora de sala. *-* DEMAIS NÉ? *OOO* Okok, estou tagarelando aqui, como sempre. Então, perdão por ter demorado o capítulo, REALMENTE não queria demorar TANTO PRA POSTAR. Mas como sempre, o bloqueio mental veio, problemas na vida, briga com amigas... Sem falar que minha mãe sofreu um acidente de moto e me deixou aflita... Cara, nem me toquei, me lembrei agora o_o Deixa eu fazer as contas... Hoje é dia 25 de maio... OMG! Faltam... Ah, sei lá. Já estudei demais matemática hoje, mas ok... Meu aniversário é dia 06 de junho! Notou a proximidade? O_O EU NOTEI SÓ AGORA! DELS! *-* 13 anos nessa vida, céus. *-* Leitoras, se eu pudesse, dava um bolo pra cada uma de vocês. Ç_Ç mas nem quero fazer festa, e nem sei onde vocês moram. Q OKOK! Estou tagarelando aqui a séculos o-o VAMOS A PARTE QUE MAIS ME TOCA! REVIEEEEEEEWS!**

**Reviews:**

Mewnya: **Own flor, que é isso. Eu não abandonaria vocês nunca. Posso demorar uma eternidade pra postar, mas postar sempre posto! Ah, realmente obrigada por estar acompanhando ;D Feliz aniversário hiper atrasado x.x NEEEM sou azarada. Espero que venha meu momento de sorte logo. Fala sério, to merecendo né? D: AAAH, vai escrever, jura? *-* Poxa, cria uma conta aqui no FF pra eu poder acompanhar tudinho? *O* oown, obrigada, obrigada **

Angel Cullen McFellou: **Yeah! Parece que a safadeza da Ichigo simplesmente NÃO CHEGA AO FIM. Sério, até eu começo a me assustar as vezes e_e. MAOSJDHAOFAS. O "carinha do mal" vai levar porrada na vida real... :x OPS! , eu tenho uns 284384923 vasos de 2 bilhões em casa, compro um todo dia. Sem falar no meu quadro de 4 bilhões, já viu? Ooown, não liga pra demora? O que importa é eu att? OMG, assim eu me sinto importante Espero que você goste do Kaitsu... ._. **

Juh: **AMIIIGA *-* AISJAHUFOSJFAS, obrigada, obrigada. Bem, acho que não é que está caindo... Hm, talvez um pouco, mas... Acho que já está ficando algo repetitivo, né? Então acho que vou fazer mais algumas cenas picantes, escolher um final (que autora impressionante, nem um final tem) e terminar a fanfic de vez! AMODAHFOIAFJA, vou me esconder do mundo Ç_Ç obrigadinha amr :***

Liih: **ASOIAFJA, obrigada *-* HMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, deixou coomooo? Tudo bem, estamos entre amigas, todas provavelmente sentimos a mesma coisa, hohoho qq. AAH, eu estou a tanto tempo sem escrever uma cena picante que nem sei se sei fazer mais. Será que eu sei? Acho que no capítulo 13 elas vem. Estou com saudade, quero uma dose de... PERVERSÃO! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH. Vou ir no redtube ter criatividade –nnn Obrigada por lamentar, agora eles já estão melhores *-* Sim, Minto ficou muito mau humorada, eu também notei. TPM? D: Escreverei! Que o mundo não conspire contra mim e-e AAAH você é russa? CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARA QUE LEGAL Ç_Ç eu só sou descendente de alemão eê' Mas eu acabei me apaixonando pela maravilhosa língua que é o Deutsch 3. AAAAAH, conheço sim. A-D-O-R-O t.A.T.u *-* Perfeição total. Gosto muito das versões em inglês, mas adoro Klouns, versão russa. Obrigada por ser fã dela, você não imagina o quanto isso é ótimo e super pra mim *O* Beijos! **

Yuuki: **BEEEEEEM VINDAAAAAAA! Céus, é tão emocionante receber leitores novos *-* QQQQQQQ YEEP, ela não perdeu a virgindade MEEESMO, o erro FOI TO-DO meu. Obrigada por ter reparado nisso, e perdão, perdão e perdão. Lastimável esse erro meu ç_ç Obrigadinha ;D Beijos, beijos.**

Feer: **AAh Feer querida *-* Lisonjeada? Uau, que palavra chique. Desculpe pela demora flor do meu jardim. Ç_Ç Ah, relaxa, relaaxa, sei como é. Escola èé. UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU, vai sair com ele? Vai? Vai? Credo, que autora horrorosa, se metendo na vida das leitoras D: Ah dels, mas o garoto saiu da escola T_T TRISTE NÃO? Mas tudo bem ç_ç Beijões!**

**Então meus queridos amores, é isso aí. Nos vemos na próxima, amo vocês, é claro. *-* Que eu sobreviva ao ataque da mamis. o_o Medo. Nem comecei o capítulo 13, admito. Assim que concluí esse, vim responder as reviews e entregá-lo, saído do forno á vocês. Acho que no próximo as coisas vão ficar mais picantes. Acho que a fanfic vai terminar pelo capítulo 19... Se não antes dele. Estou enrolando demais, imagino. Acho que quando eu voltar das férias do Rio, vou chegar inspirada, e então me esforçarei como nunca! GO GO MAAH!**

**Beijos e até a próxima... (Abaixo, só um curto diálogo pra compensar o hentai que não houve nesse capítulo. Sei que o que há abaixo não é nada demais, mas sei lá, quem sabe isso não aparece no cap. 13?)**

_- Eu amo você. – Sussurrou ao pé de minha orelha, me arrepiei. _

_- Eu sei. – Virei e o beijei, um beijo voraz, que acabou levando Ryou e eu para a cama..._


	13. As Lágrimas Da Carpa

**Doushite Aishiteru**

**Capítulo 13 – As lágrimas da carpa**

Chegamos ao café exaustos. Ainda tivemos que ajudar Keiichirou a atender a todos os clientes restantes ali, e acabamos fechando um pouco antes do final do expediente, porque realmente não estávamos mais agüentando. Eu e Ryou fomos direto pro quarto. Eu mal tinha entrado quando ele me prensou na parede. De repente, todo o cansaço passou.

- Mesmo que isso não faça sentido... Sei que o que vamos fazer vai renovar minhas energias. – Sorri perversamente. Aqueles olhos azuis familiares olharam bem dentro dos meus. Sua face começava a se tornar maliciosa.

- Espero que renove mesmo. – Ele se aproximou e pude sentir seu hálito tocar meu rosto. Moveu-se um pouco. Seus lábios iam em direção á minha orelha.

- Eu amo você. – Sussurrou ao pé de minha orelha, me arrepiei.

- Eu sei. – Virei e o beijei, um beijo voraz, que acabou levando Ryou e eu para a cama... – Eu também te amo. – Sussurrei. Seu corpo estava em cima do meu.

Ele começou a explorar meu pescoço com os lábios, me cheirando, me arrancando gemidos baixos. Tirou a blusa do uniforme que eu usava, deixando meu sutiã a mostra. Antes de me trocar para atender os clientes eu tinha colocado algo bem provocante. Um par vermelho, que eu sabia que ele teria o prazer de arrancar.

- Vermelho, hum? – Ele deu sua risada melodiosa e tomou meus lábios. Enquanto me beijava, senti que mexia no fecho de meu sutiã. Senti quando o fecho abriu e meus seios pularam para fora. Sua boca foi descendo pelo meu queixo até o meio dos meus seios. Começou a chupá-los e a lambê-los. Eu estava me segurando para não dar um gemido, queria provocá-lo. Mas uma hora ele chupou um deles com tanta força que não me agüentei. Gemi. Ele mordeu bem de leve e continuou a chupar, e eu só gemia mais e mais. Céus. Parecia mais gostoso agora, sem aquela cinta. Ele não podia explorar os meus seios antes. Por quê? Porque tinha gesso em cima deles. Agora não tinha e ele podia os aproveitar... Era tão... Delicioso... Hm...

Eu ainda estava concentrada no prazer que o ato dele chupar meus mamilos me proporcionava, quando senti seus dedos puxarem minha calcinha para baixo. Arrepiei-me com aquilo. Depois, ele enfiou dois dedos de uma vez em minha vagina, e eu os apertei, sentindo-os. Foi a vez dele gemer. Começou a remexer seus dedos dentro de meu órgão, masturbando-me. Colocou o terceiro dedo. Tive vontade de rir devido ao tamanho de prazer que aquilo conseguia me proporcionar. Ele puxou seus dedos dali e os lambeu sensualmente na minha frente.

. Ele foi os lambendo, e começou a tirar a camisa, deixando aquele tanquinho maravilhoso – e meu – exposto. Mal tive tempo de admirar aquilo direito. Ele tirou o cinto. Mordi o lábio e olhei para ele, fazendo a minha melhor cara de santa. Ele não se aguentou, eu sei que não. Lambeu os lábios, e antes de tirar a calça, levantou minha saia e começou a lamber minha intimidade. Aquilo era melhor que os dedos... Eu gemia a cada canto que sua língua percorria em minha vagina. Fechei os olhos com o prazer, e antes mesmo de abri-los, ele me beijou, e eu senti um gosto estranho. Provavelmente, o meu próprio, que ele tinha acabado de saborear com sua língua

Agora ele tirava a calça. Trajava uma cueca branca, e eu já podia ver a ereção que ele tinha. Mais uma vez eu queria rir, gargalhar. Aquilo era tão bom, tão emocionante... Tão excitante. Eu queria que ele colocasse aquilo dentro de mim, agora sem cinta pra impedir, sem nada para impedir.

Vamos, vamos! Todas as minhas mentes gritavam, sejam quem elas fossem. Todas as minhas personalidades, até a mais santa delas, se é que essa fulana existia. Todas berrando, gritando para que ele tirasse a cueca e colocasse aquela coisa dentro de mim.

Ele abaixou sim a cueca. Mas fez uma coisa que me fez amá-lo ainda mais que tudo. Uma coisa tão... Ah... Ele estendeu o braço para a mesinha, e inicialmente não entendi. Senti vontade de me jogar sobre ele, pensando que ele iria parar naquele momento. Mas ele apenas estendeu um pacote, que só depois dele abrir, me toquei que se tratava de uma camisinha. Ele colocou em seu pênis.

- Amo demais você para corrermos algum risco.

. Aquilo foi _tão_ romântico que só me deixou ainda mais _excitada_. VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS! AGORA NÃO TEMOS MAIS RISCO DE PEGAR NENHUMA DST, NEM TER FILHOS ENTÃO... VAMOS!

Ele ficou sobre mim e me olhou de novo, bem nos olhos. Acho que pelo fato de eu estar sem a cinta, ele achasse que era tudo um começo, como se fosse minha primeira vez. Seu órgão entrou dentro do meu, e por alguns segundos ficou lá. Estávamos unidos, ele estava dentro de mim. Éramos um só. Começou a remexer aquilo em mim, indo para frente e para trás. Nunca gemi tão alto como agora. Ele gemia junto comigo, nós dois, uma melodia. Eu sentia aquilo entrando em mim com força, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais sincronizado. Chegamos ao ápice. Gememos juntos novamente, o gemido mais alto, e então ele caiu ao meu lado na cama. Ficamos ali, controlando nossa respiração, ele segurou minha mão e nos olhamos. Aninhei-me em seu peito e fiquei sentindo seu coração descompassado.

- Vamos fazer isso mais vezes. – Eu sussurrei olhando para ele, pensando em como aquela beldade podia ser minha e de mais ninguém. Qualquer sofrimento de não ter tido um namorado durante toda minha vida valeu a pena por aquilo. Valeu mesmo a pena. Shirogane Ryou...

- Sempre que você quiser. – Beijou-me, e adormecemos.

O despertador soou em meus ouvidos, e o relógio digital marcava 7:00. Parecia que eu e Ryou tínhamos acabado de se beijar e dormir quando isso aconteceu. Agora, eu sentia como se meus ossos estivessem totalmente esgotados, e eu podia sentir um pesar imenso. Todo o meu corpo doía, parecia que tinham me linchado. Sentei-me na cama e notei que estava só. Ouvi a água do chuveiro, Ryou estava tomando banho para ir ao trabalho. Yeah, eu também tinha que começar a fazer aquilo... Mas a cama estava TÃO boa. E ainda por cima, era DOMINGO! Tirei parte da coberta de cima de meu corpo e me vi nua. Ah, é. Era estranho me ver nua, normalmente eu acordava com a cinta entorno de meu corpo... Uau. Tinha um hematoma lindo e perfeito na minha perna. Não lembrava de que ele era... Quem tinha acertado minha perna durante a batalha? Dei de ombros. Reparei em mais alguns outros hematomas um pouco mais leves pelo meu corpo. Ahn?

Pisei no chão com a perna ferida e caí. Não conseguia andar.

- Merda. – Resmunguei. – O que diabos foi isso?

- O que foi? – Ryou saiu do banheiro, apenas com uma toalha amarrada na cintura. Apesar da preocupação estampada em seu rosto, eu podia sentir que ele olhava minuciosamente cada parte de meu corpo nu jogado no chão.

- Minha perna... – Murmurei. – Sei lá, ela dói. Meu corpo todo dói, na verdade. Mas acho que essa perna dói mais que tudo.

- Será que ontem com a luta ela não piorou? – Ele indagou, me ajudando a sentar na cama.

- Não. Não me bateram nenhuma vez na perna. – Falei com exatidão.

- Os sonhos...? – Ele indagou.

Quando ele disse isso, foi como se uma força estranha me puxasse. E num reflexo, me encolhi, enquanto o sonho vinha em minha mente. Cada detalhe dele veio e eu prendi minha respiração.

Ryou me olhou aflito, mas isso não foi o suficiente para que eu lhe desse uma resposta ou demonstrasse sinal de que estava bem. O sonho simplesmente veio na minha cabeça.

Era noite, e a lua estava gigantesca no céu. Redonda como nunca tinha visto. Parecia tão perto que eu podia tocá-la. Mas eu estava me afogando. Meus pulmões ardiam, e parecia que tudo entorno de mim estava parado. Eu podia ver, pelo canto do olho, as águas-vivas, dançando pelo oceano. Mas elas pareciam se mover em câmera lenta, assim como tudo. Do mesmo jeito que tinha sido quando Ryou falou sobre os sonhos, eu senti como se uma força estranha me puxasse, para mais fundo no mar, até que a lua parecesse longe. De repente, alguém me abraçava por trás. Eu podia sentir a respiração dele na minha nuca, mesmo que estivéssemos debaixo d'água, ele podia respirar, mas eu não. Ficou por cima de mim, e consegui enxergar seus cabelos negros e longos, tapando-lhe o rosto. Empurrou-me ainda mais para o fundo, fazendo com que minhas costas batessem na areia. Começou a passar as garras pelas minhas pernas, e eu acabei deixando que o pouco ar que me restava sair por meus lábios. Minha visão começava a ficar turva, e parecia que estavam jogando pedras sobre meu corpo. Ele estava me batendo, me espancando, nas pernas. Depois, rasgou minha bochecha com a unha do polegar, aproximou-se do meu ouvido e sussurrou, numa voz rouca "Você é minha".

- Ichigo! – O grito de Ryou tirou-me das minhas lembranças, agora, eu apertava minha perna, me recordando, e estava respirando com dificuldade.

- Sim. – Eu respondi. – Foi mais um sonho.

Ele prendeu a respiração e me ajudou a levantar. Pegou uma caixa de remédios no armário e passou no hematoma.

- Vou chamar Keiichirou e Minto. – Ele avisou.

- De toalha? – Indaguei. Aquele corpo era só meu!

- Ah. – Ele correu novamente para o armário e colocou uma blusa e uma bermuda. O mais interessante foi vê-lo trocar de roupa na minha frente. Ai, ai.

Gostoso. Mil vezes gostoso. Ok chega de observações.

_Meu_ gostoso.

Tá, tá. CALA A BOCA.

Dei um jeito de enfiar um blusão dele em mim, e um short meu que estava jogado no chão a uns dois dias. Super chique. Nossa.

Meu lindo e perfeito Ryou saiu pela porta, e segundos depois, voltou com dois pares de rostos preocupados.

- De novo? – Minto olhou para mim e sentou-se ao meu lado. Ahá, eu sabia que ela estava de TPM. Agora parecia ter melhorado. Obrigada senhor.

- Yeah. – Respondi com uma careta. – Mas esse está pior que os outros machucados... E... Ele fez algo meio incomum.

- O que ele fez?

- Ele... – Não encarei Ryou de forma alguma. – Sussurrou em meu ouvido... "Você é minha".

- Maldito, assediando garotas indefesas até em sonhos. – Fiz uma careta com o indefesas, mas senti vontade de rir.

Olhei para Ryou e ele estava com uma carranca.

- Se eu ver esse cara um dia por aí, eu vou quebrar a cara dele. Minha Ichigo não é de mais ninguém. – Eu podia não gostar que usassem pronomes possessivos para se referir a minha pessoa, afinal, eu meio que era feminista... Mas ali naquela frase soou tão sensual que eu poderia gemer.

- Exatamente. – Confirmei, balançando a cabeça em concordância.

- Ele só assediou você? – Minto olhou para mim. – Ele podia ter falado que você era dele em vários sentidos.

- Só consigo pensar em um... – Ryou murmurou, mas Minto ignorou-o completamente, e continuou aguardando minha resposta.

- Ele me espancou também. – Revelei. – Por isso minha perna está assim, e provavelmente, é por isso que meu corpo todo dói.

- E ainda te _espanca_? – Frisou Ryou de forma rude. Eu sabia que ele queria matar a pessoa que fizera aquilo.

- Cale a boca, cachinhos dourados. – Revirou os olhos. – Deixe a porcaria do seu ciúme pra depois.

- Vai dizer que acha normal o cara espancar e assediar ela nos sonhos? – Retrucou.

- Normal não é a palavra certa, mas também, não estou desesperada porque ele fez isso.

- Também não estou desesperado. Isso se chama ultraje.

- Podem calar a boca? - Me surpreendi quando notei que quem falara era Keiichirou. Até então, ele apenas observava, e examinava os hematomas que estavam visíveis em meu corpo.

- Desculpe. – Murmuraram os dois.

- Como Minto mesmo disse para mim... – Começou Keiichirou. – Esses sonhos, pesadelos, podiam ser coisas assim, normais. Todos tem pesadelos um dia. Mas isso... Continuamente, todas as noites, machucando você. Realmente, isso não é normal.

- O que você acha que é? – Eu indaguei olhando para ele. Eu já temia a resposta.

- Cinyclon. – Respondeu para mim.

- Um cinyclon que entra na mente das pessoas quando elas dormem? – Ryou perguntou, meio confuso. – Isso é possível?

- Aquela Ferrugem era a mistura de um cinyclon com uma kimera... E o Pai tem aquela pena, sei lá o que é aquilo... E pode usar o vento como ataque. Então, eu realmente não duvido que existam cinyclons que entram no sonho das pessoas. – Minto expressou sua opinião. E eu concordei com ela.

- É nisso você tem razão. – Era um milagre Ryou concordar com Minto.

- Eu sempre tenho razão. – Sorriu ela.

Antes que começassem uma discussão, Keiichirou começou a falar:

- Temos que fazer algo quanto a isso. – Ele disse.

- Como...? – Perguntamos, eu, Minto e Ryou ao mesmo tempo.

- Bem... – Ele tocou o queixo. – Não sei exatamente...

- Ótimo. – Minto revirou os olhos.

- Tem alguma idéia, ó senhora da razão? – Ironizou Ryou.

- Podíamos simplesmente quebrar a cara do Kisshu e dos outros e fazerem eles contarem para a gente, o que acham?

- E se eles não souberem? – Keiichirou perguntou.

- Eles vão saber. – Falei. – Provavelmente... Pela força dele... Deve ser o líder deles, ou um sub-líder, algo assim. A força dele não se compara a do Kisshu, Pai ou Taruto.

Muito menos a do Taruto. Aquela pobre criança.

- Então está ok? Vocês vão simplesmente achar eles e forçá-los a contar?

- Acho que não será necessário encontrá-los! – Kaitsu entrou pela porta a mil. – Estão atacando a cidade.

Keiichirou e Ryou decidiram que Kaitsu trabalharia com eles, observando onde os cinyclons iriam aparecer. Além de ajudar no café. Pensando assim, com ele fazendo duas coisas, me sinto meio vagabunda.

- Você não está em condições de lutar. – Ryou falou ao ver que eu me levantava da cama, pronta para espancar alguns cinyclons imbecis.

- Bah. Não seja tão super-protetor. – Implicou Minto.

- Para o Inferno, Aizawa. – Revirou os olhos.

- Vocês vão ou não? – Kaitsu perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Já estamos lá! – Eu confirmei. Peguei Minto pelo braço, e antes que Ryou pudesse brigar comigo mais uma vez, descemos a escada. Minha perna latejava, mas eu não queria nem saber.

Ainda não havia ninguém no café. Era cedo demais. Por isso, assim que saímos pela porta, gritei:

- Mew Mew Ichigo, Metamorphosis!

Ouvi os gritos de transformação de Minto, Retasu e Pudding atrás de mim. Parece que as outras duas também estavam a par da confusão e iriam nos ajudar.

Corremos e nos escondemos de presenças humanas comuns, mas como sempre, algumas pessoas acabaram por nos ver. Coitados, seriam mandados ao psicólogo, ou algo assim. Ou talvez, até direto pro manicômio. Hei, melhor eu calar a boca, assim me sinto meio culpada.

Depois de minha perna estar para quebrar de tanto andar, correr _e_ pular, finalmente avistamos os seres ridículos, estúpidos e orelhudos. Estavam os três flutuando, e atrás deles, uma kimera enorme, que lembrava um rinoceronte de dois chifres, destruía os prédios. Aquilo deveria ser música para aqueles ogros. Os gritos das pessoas... Aqueles malditos vagabundos... Não sei por que eu estava com tanta raiva daqueles imbecis, mas provavelmente, era TPM. Ah, que é isso eu não tenho TPM.

- Gatinha! – Exclamou Kisshu, a animação em pessoa ao me ver.

- É a sua mãe. – Vociferei. – O que é que vocês querem aqui seus débeis?

- Débeis? – Ele riu. – Está estressadinha como sempre, gatinha...

- Minto, mata ele, por favor. – Pedi, com vontade de gritar de frustração. Eu queria começar a chorar como uma criança mimada que não consegue alcançar o chocolate sobre a mesa.

Minto e Pudding já estavam ocupadas com Pai e Taruto. Retasu estava levando golpes da kimera.

- Parece que sua amiguinha já está ocupada com outro, gatinha.

Aquela repetição de "inha" estava me irritando. Sério, agora eu realmente podia matar alguém, com gosto. Nem ligo se sou uma assassina. Quer saber?

_Foda-se_.

- Tudo bem, eu sou o suficiente pra acabar com sua raça! – Exclamei, saltando sobre um carro em chamas e tentando alcançá-lo com um pulo. Ainda no ar, chamei minha arma, e o lindo sino apareceu em minhas mãos. Usei-o como boomerang para acertar em Kisshu, mas ele desapareceu, e reapareceu em seguida, no chão.

- Ora gatinha, o que estava fazendo aí em cima? Vamos fazer uma festinha aqui em baixo.

Eu queria quebrar o pescoço dele. Não, sério. Esmagar aquela traquéia. Eu podia comer as cordas vocais dele fritas, junto com suas amígdalas.

Quase me estatelei no chão. Meu corpo ainda estava dolorido por causa daquele maldito sonho, e tive que me virar pra conseguir buscar apoio ao cair.

- É a primeira vez que vejo um gato que não cai em pé. – Zombou.

- Vá à merda. – Levantei-me e corri na sua direção. Meu sino estava longe. Chamei-o e ele voltou a parar em minhas mãos.

- Truque legal gatinha. – Elogiou com um sorriso na face que eu estava louca para apagar. – Pena que você esteja se sentindo tão fraca... Teve bons sonhos?

Sabe... Naquele momento, o sarcasmo dele me lembrou a Minto. Mas também me fez pensar que ele sabia sobre meus sonhos. Pesadelos, o que for.

E isso só me deixava com mais raiva ainda.

- Como você sabe disso? – Esbravejei, lançando meu corpo contra ele. Bloqueou meu sino com uma de suas "sai". Céus, nem tinha notado que aquilo eram sais. Só os melhores em artes marciais usavam aquilo. Que medo. (N/a: Leitora querida que me avisou disso na minha outra fanfic... Que eram chamados de sais :3 Obrigada desu Realmente, obrigada. Rs)

- Como você acha que eu sei? – Provocou-me.

- Argh! – Forcei o sino contra seu sai, e ele forçou seu sai contra meu sino. Estávamos empatados.

- Ichigo! – Meu próprio nome foi berrado por um grito de terror. Na distração do momento, Kisshu puxou seu segundo sai e fez um corte em meu braço. Ótimo.

- Vá para o inferno! – Gritei, e assim que notei que meu sino ainda estava apontado para ele, mesmo com a espada pressionando-o, fiz algo que já tinha que ter feito antes do grito medonho de Retasu.

- Ribbon... – Eu vi que os olhos dele se arregalaram, mas eu continuei antes que sua mente lembrasse como se teletransportava. – Ichigo Surprise!

O ataque o atingiu em cheio, e depois de voar por alguns metros, ele desapareceu. Pai não pareceu notar, pela primeira vez. Estava ocupado demais com Minto. Taruto e Pudding pareciam duas crianças brincando de lutinha. Sério. Lembrei-me do grito e virei-me para trás a tempo de ver Retasu ser golpeada por um dos chifres do rinoceronte. Ela bateu com força no chão e voltou a sua forma normal.

- Maldita kimera. – Xinguei, sentindo vontade de cuspir nela. Corri para a frente de Retasu, antes que aquele bicho estúpido a pisoteasse. – Eu sou sua oponente!

Assim que disse isso, correu em minha direção. Antes que pudesse fazer um _strike_ em mim e Retasu, a peguei e rolei junto com ela. Enquanto a kimera se distraía, procurando-nos com o olhar, peguei meu celular. Disquei o número que já sabia de cor, e quando a familiar voz atendeu com um alô, minha raiva foi embora.

Até a kimera vir em minha direção e esmagar meu celular.

- FILHA DA... – O grito que Minto deu abafou a última palavra.

- **RIBBON MINTO ECCHO**! – O berro de minha amiga rica ecoou, e seu ataque atingiu Pai bem no peito. Como Kisshu, ele voou, desacordado, alguns metros, e desapareceu.

Voltei ao rinoceronte de dois chifres. Ok, meu celular. Meu lindo celular.

- Agora eu te mato. – Eu resmunguei encarando a fera. Eu queria ligar para Ryou para pedir que ele viesse e levasse Retasu para um lugar seguro, mas...

- Ribbon Pudding Inferno! – A voz infantil soou, e o rinoceronte estava preso dentro de uma gelatina gigante. Era engraçado, e tive que me segurar para não soltar uma risada. Pudding já tinha mandado Taruto pra o mundo dos cinyclons, seja lá onde isso for, e agora, ela e Minto estavam nos ajudando.

- Ribbon... – Eu e Minto falamos juntas, e nos encaramos, sentindo vontade de rir. Mas continuamos a falar.

- Ichigo Surprise!

- Minto Eccho!

Os dois ataques atingiram a gelatina e o rinoceronte em cheio, fazendo que ele desaparecesse.

- É isso aí. – Bati a mão com Minto e em seguida, com Pudding.

- Porque a Retasu-oneesama sempre se machuca nas batalhas? – Pudding indagou, chorosa, encarando a amiga desacordada no chão.

- É que ela sempre enfrenta os fodões. – Minto falou.

- É porque ela sempre enfrenta os mais fortes. – Eu disse, ao mesmo tempo que Minto.

- Isso está ficando repetitivo. – Reclamei.

- Nem me fale. – Riu ela.

Voltamos ao normal e começamos a levar Retasu de volta para o café, lá, poderíamos cuidar direito dela, já que não era tão grave. Estava me sentindo totalmente desconfortável com aquela roupa de Ryou. Digo, estava confortável, mas me sentia... Bem... Não sei como explicar. Imagine, você sair na rua, com uma roupa de garoto, bem maior que a sua.

O movimento no café era grande, e as mesas estavam lotadas. Kaitsu estava com várias bandejas nas mãos, prestes a tropeçar. Segurei parte delas, ajudando-o a ter equilíbrio. Os clientes pareciam notar a minha roupa, e me lançavam olhadelas curiosas e soltavam risinhos.

Outros malditos. Eu ia cuspir na comida deles. Devolvi as bandejas para Kaitsu e corri para a cozinha. Dei um beijo rápido em Ryou e saí da cozinha ás pressas, antes que ele começasse a tagarelar em como eu era uma teimosa irresponsável e blábláblá. Subi para o quarto dele, ou quem sabe, agora nosso quarto, e peguei minha roupa de trabalho. Passei pelo espelho colado na porta do armário na hora de sair, e pela primeira vez, me senti meio indecente naquela roupa. De repente, eu estava começando a ficar paranóica porque tinha namorado. Yeah, deveria ser isso.

Desci as escadas do café ás pressas, pronta para atender os clientes. Eu comecei a levar bandejas de um lado pro outro e anotar pedidos, quando Keiichirou me chamou, de repente.

- Não esqueça que segunda-feira você tem aula. – Lembrou-me. Escola? Isso ainda existe? Parecia que faziam anos luz desde que eu fora aquele lugar cheio de pessoas da minha idade. – Afinal de contas, você só estava de licença devido as suas fraturas.

- Eu sei Keiichirou. – Tive vontade de chamá-lo de papai, mas acho que ele ia ficar com raiva de mim, então desisti.

- Então, volte ao trabalho. – Ordenou de forma brincalhona e eu sorri.

Assim que virei de costas para ele, porém, desfiz o sorriso ao notar os mil e um clientes ali presentes. Retasu fazia falta.

Suspirei e comecei a atendê-los, um por um.

Depois de o que pareceram ser milênios eu estava liberada do serviço. Segurei-me para não gritar um "ALELUIA" quando o último cliente saia. Corri até a porta e mudei a placa de aberto para fechado. Olhei para meus companheiros, todos estavam jogados sobre algumas cadeiras. Menos Minto. Como se eu já não soubesse o por quê...

- Nós aqui morrendo... – Comecei, gesticulando para os outros e para mim mesma. – e você tomando chá. E você já está aí a horas!

- Eu já falei que é a minha folga. – Retrucou Minto, em tom neutro, enquanto tomava um gole de chá.

O meu lado TPM dizia para eu ir lá e quebrar aquela xícara na cabeça dela. O meu outro lado implorava que eu mandasse ela ir á merda, e uma terceira, minoria, dizia que eu tinha apenas que dizer que não era a folga dela.

Levantei-me e fui até ela, pronta para quebrar a xícara em sua cabeça. Mas nesse exato segundo, desabei no chão.

- Cu de perna. – Xinguei, me levantando antes que Ryou ou qualquer outro começasse a ficar preocupado.

- Eu _te disse_ para não ir! – Merda. Lá vem Ryou com seu discurso super protetor. Sabe, ele é um FOFO se preocupando, mas cara, sou uma mew, não posso fazer nada.

- Eu sei que disse. – Dei de ombros. – E eu não obedeci. Sou uma mew, tenho que lutar.

- Tem que lutar quando está em bom estado! Machucada desse jeito...

- Eu sei quais são os meus limites!

- Ah, não sabe mesmo! – Levantou-se do sofá, encarando-me.

- Sei sim!

- Ruiva teimosa! – Agarrou meus braços de repente e me tascou um beijo. Quando separou seus lábios dos meus, eu estava sem ar. – Não me preocupe tanto assim, imbecil.

- Imbecil é a sua... – Lembrei que ele era órfão. Porque isso AGORA? – Imbecil é você, pato Donald.

Pudding foi a única que riu do meu apelido idiota. Minto me encarou como se eu fosse uma imbecil, e Kaitsu e Keiichirou também.

É, Ryou estava certo, eu era uma imbecil.

- Pato Donald? – Ele riu. – Que criativo.

- Podia ser Pernalonga... – Começou Pudding com sua voz de sinos.

- Ou Patolino. – Ironizou Minto, revirando os olhos e tomando mais um gole do chá.

- O Patolino é emo. – Kaitsu comentou, divertido.

- Ele sempre leva tiros. – Defendeu Keiichirou. – Se ele não fosse emo...

- É porque ele é burro. – Foi a vez de Minto. – Se ele fosse tão astuto como o Pernalonga...

- Ou podia ser o Mickey... – Continuou Pudding.

- Ou o Pluto, já que o pêlo dele é amarelo. – Falei.

- O Mickey tem voz de gay. – Kaitsu falou com convicção.

- O _dublador_ dele tem voz de gay. – Frisou Keiichirou.

- Mas _tem _que ter uma voz esquisita! – Minto falou, batendo com a xícara na mesa com força. – É desenho infantil não é?

- Podiam dar uma voz MELHOR pra ele... – Kaitsu optou.

- Um dublador melhor. – Keiichirou corrigiu.

- Deve ser difícil, já que é o mesmo dublador há tanto tempo... – Estava pensativa quando aquilo.

- Ele deve ter um contrato de vários anos. – Optou Kaitsu. – E por isso...

- Vocês notaram que estamos falando de histórias infantis? – Ryou indagou olhando para todos nós.

Começamos a rir.

- Mas é sério, podiam mesmo dar um dublador melhor para o Mickey. – Insistiu Kaitsu, e rimos de novo.

- Chega desse assunto. – Pediu Pudding. – Eu quero me sentir adulta, e não mais nova ainda.

Se ela não tivesse falado de modo tão fofo, eu teria me sentido magoada por ser chamada de imatura.

- Que fofa. – Minto falou, sua voz era de puro sarcasmo.

- Eu sei que sou. – Mesmo sendo fofa, era convencida. Unf.

Kaitsu se virou de repente para a escada, e subiu para o outro andar.

- O que houve?

- Retasu acordou! – Ele respondeu, enquanto podíamos ouvir nossa companheira entre tossidas roucas.

Todos nos dirigimos para o quarto onde Retasu se encontrava. Um que estava vago no café.

- Você está bem? – Eu perguntei e ela assentiu levemente com a cabeça. Parecia zonza.

- Argh, maldita kimera. – Sentou-se, sem muito esforço. Keiichirou se aproximou um pouco dela, para segurá-la, mas ela o afastou com um leve tapa no braço. – Estou bem.

- Retasu... – Eu falei. – Tente agir em grupo...

- Não me diga o que fazer. – Cuspiu.

- Retasu, só porque está estressada, não vá ficar descontando nos outros. Ichigo está certa, você deveria agir em grupo, e não tentar acabar com uma kimera sozinha, entende? Você não é TÃO poderosa assim. – Retrucou Minto olhando-a bem nos olhos.

Retasu ficou em silêncio.

- Mas eu só... – Sussurrou, fitando as próprias pernas e o lençol.

- Haja em grupo. - Minto se retirou do cômodo.

E ali, foi a primeira vez que vi Retasu colocar ambas as mãos no rosto, e chorar.

Segui atrás da garota mais sarcástica que conhecia.

- Minto você... – Eu comecei a falar.

- Eu apenas disse a verdade para ela. Pelo amor de Deus, alguém _tinha _que dizer aquilo para ela, não é mesmo? Se não, ela iria continuar agindo da mesma maneira. E sério, se ela agir dessa mesma maneira, eu vou ir chutar a bunda dela. – Cortou-me sem muita brutalidade, milagrosamente.

- Sua fofura me deixa pasmada. – Sarcasmo.

Olhou-me e sorriu.

- Venha, Ichigozinha, venha tomar um chá comigo.

E eu segui com ela para uma das mesas do café, enquanto os outros provavelmente tentavam consolar Retasu no quarto.

**Hora da Maah. /sendo apedrejada**

**Quem foi que sentiu minha falta? Ninguém, eusei. Ç_Ç**

**Perdão pessoal, queridos, razão da minha vida, da minha miserável existência. É que toda essa demora foi a união de minha viagem de férias para visitar meu pai, problema na internet, carregador do note book... Então, mega tenso. Estou escrevendo aqui AINDA sem internet. Mas assim que eu puder vou postar. AAAAAAAAAAARGH, na verdade, eu estou SUPER ULTRA MEGA nervosa aqui. Pra postar, quero dizer. ARGH. Ç_Ç Abandonar os leitores, cara, que terrível. Tudo bem, me acusem de bruxa e me coloquem na fogueira como fizeram com Joana D'arc. MEU , eu amo vocês, não façam isso comigo. Eu não devia nem estar dando idéia aqui :/ -sim, sou idiota. Bem, deixe-me contar umas novidades então... Hm. Eu não fiquei de castigo devido a advertência. MILAGRE, JESUIS. Mas a mamãe berrou "ABSORVENTE? PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO TROCA ABSORVENTE NO COMEÇO DO INTERVALO MENINA? VOCÊ DEVIA ESTAR PAQUERANDO COM SUAS AMIGAS, MENINA! EU JÁ TIVE SUA IDADE, BLABLABLABLA". E eu fiquei de castigo porque tirei uma nota vergonhosa em matemática. ._. Matemática, cresça e resolva seus problemas SOZINHA. U_U hmm... Novidades, novidades... AH, meu aniversário... *-* Foi legal, tá, não maravilhoso, foi só um almoço lá em casa e foi a família. Eu me empanturrei de comida e tudo mais HAHAHAHAHAHAH *-* Leia-se: Agora estou mais baleia do que antes, OMG! Hohoho. Ah, briguei com meu melhor amigo, e realmente prefiro não falar sobre isso ç_ç Treva. Preciso me desculpar logo, antes que ele me troque por alguma gostosona loira dos olhos azuis que só saiba falar sobre tintura de cabelo T.T Sem ofensas as loiras gostosas de olhos azuis, tá o_o É só um exemplo. Ela podia ser ruiva e tal, mas acho que ele gosta mais de loiras... TÁ. O_O Enfim, é isso aí. Isso aí o que jesuis? D: sei lá, nem sei mais o que eu to falando. TÁ, hoje é dia 01/08 mas eu terminei o capítulo dia... 15 de julho –' NOTEM. O. TEMPO. Ç_Ç PERDÃO, PERDÃO. Eu amo cada um de vocês leitores, e assim que eu tiver internet vejo as reviews e respondo uma por uma *-* hihi. BGS, BGS. **

**Reviews**

**Ana Carolina Freitas**: Gostou mesmo do Kaitsu? Acho que vou deixar ele de presente pra alguma personagem minha *-*

**Liih**: Own, você me comoveu, sério mesmo *-* ESSE CAPÍTULO TEM UM HENTAIZINHO pra te divertir, dear! :3 KAAJFOIAJFIOAS. Desculpe pela demora ç_ç SOU IDIOTA. TÁ? Ç_Ç Não me abandone!

**Angel Cullen McFellou**: KAODIAJFIOAPFKPAOJFAOIJFKA, comer pedra (y) KASDKAPJAOIFJA, safadenha² HAAAAAAAAAAI *-*

**Juh**: ADKSOIAHSAOIFJAKSAOPJFAP, ai sua pervertida qqq. Não está mesmo virando algo repetitivo? :/ own, que fofa amr *-*

**Hoje as respostas foram mais curtas porque eu quero postar isso O QUANTO ANTES. Hoje é 02/08/10 e eu termino de digitar isso. :3**

**Até o próximo capítulo amores... E AH. **

**SENTI FALTA DA SECREET. NESSES CAPÍTULOS, HEIN Ç_Ç APAREÇA, MUIÉ. :* BEIJOS, BEIJOS sz**


	14. Volta ás aulas

**Doushite Aishiteru**

**Capítulo 14 – Volta ás aulas**

Acordei sentindo a cabeça latejar. Minto não me fizera beber _chá _com ela. Ela me deu sakê. Céus. Mas felizmente descobri que quando eu durmo bêbada, não tenho aqueles sonhos loucos que me machucam. Não sei o que é pior, essa ressaca terrível ou acordar sem andar. Hmm...

- Bom dia, meu amor. – Ryou estava abotoando uma camiseta, de frente para o espelho, e seus olhos me encaravam por ele.

- Bom dia. – Sorri. – _Mi amoré_.

Ele riu.

- Eu já ia lhe acordar.

- Sim, sim. – Falei apressada, levantando-me num pulo. Minha visão ficou escura por um segundo, levantei rápido demais. Fechei meus olhos com força e me foquei em não desmaiar. – Preciso ir para o trabalho.

- Trabalho? – Virou para mim, agora com a camisa toda abotoada. Ele estava lindo.

- É. – Respondi, em pé, enrolada no lençol.

- Escola. – Corrigiu-me aproximando de mim e me dando um beijo.

- Escola, hoje? – Fiz beicinho. – Eu nem sei mais o que é isso.

- Desculpe, mas não vou me casar com uma analfabeta. – Falou, beijando meu pescoço.

- Ah, que cruel. – Eu disse enquanto me arrepiava. Dei um gemido baixo contra minha vontade quando ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha. – Pensei que gostasse de mim de qualquer jeito.

- Tem razão. – Ele confirmou e separou minhas mãos, que estavam juntas segurando o lençol entorno de mim. – Ainda mais nua.

O lençol caiu no chão, revelando meu corpo nu para ele.

Mordi meu lábio de leve, fazendo uma cara provocante.

- Acho que hoje a Minto não vai nos interromper, sabe. – Eu disse. – Nem precisa desabotoar a camisa que você teve TANTO trabalho pra abotoar...

Ele parecia excitado. Aproximei-me mais dele e sussurrei em seu ouvido, com toda a sensualidade possível.

- Só precisa tirar a calça.

Dito e feito. Ai, ai. Nada como uma boa dose de sexo logo pela manhã. (**N/a: Uau, essa é a frase que todo mundo acorda falando. Aham e_e Boa Ichigo**)

Ele já estava sem a cueca, de camisinha, dentro de mim antes que eu percebesse. Aquela boca que eu beijara tantas vezes agora sugava meus seios, aquela língua que já havia provado minha saliva agora lambia minha barriga...

Ele entrava e saia de dentro de mim, inicialmente bem lento... O bastante pra me fazer pressionar minha vagina contra seu membro, pedindo por mais.

Por _muito _mais.

Mais rápido. Mais rápido.

Ele parecia conseguir ler meus pensamentos, pois fez exatamente o que eu queria. Entra e saí, entra e saí, entra e saí. Parecia um ritmo viciante, uma música eletrônica. Totalmente veloz. Totalmente prazeroso. Senti que iríamos chegar ao ápice. Eu pelo menos. Eu me segurava para não gemer muito alto. Sabe, não seria exatamente legal se a clientela, Keichirou, Kaitsu, _Pudding _e Minto ouvissem isso.

Continuou ali, no calor do meu corpo, entrando e saindo, mais rápido, cada vez mais rápido. Cheguei ao orgasmo, ele continuou um pouco mais até chegar ao dele. Não fez simplesmente tirar seu pênis de dentro de mim naquele momento. Ele somente foi diminuindo aquela velocidade inicial... Parando aos poucos... E parou totalmente com seu membro dentro de mim.

Era uma sensação maravilhosa. Porque, mesmo sendo aquela coisa de prazer, prazer, prazer... Eu sempre procurava lembrar que ele estava ali, repousando em mim, unido comigo, _dentro de mim_. E essa sensação era melhor que qualquer outra coisa. Ficamos sentindo um ao outro por alguns minutos, nos encarando, trocando juras de amor apenas com os olhos.

Ele tocou levemente seus lábios com os meus e saiu de dentro de mim. Senti um pequeno desconforto por ele não estar mais unido comigo. Mas isso passou rapidamente.

- Eu te amo. – Eu murmurei enquanto ele ainda estava em cima de mim.

- Eu te amo mais. – Agora nos demos um beijo demorado e ardente, que eu senti até meus dedos dos pés.

- Não concordo. – Falei, em um intervalo que paramos para respirar.

- Não tem que concordar. É a verdade. – Me deu mais um selinho e se levantou. Colocou sua cueca e calça. – Melhor se arrumar logo, ou você estará encrencada pelo atraso.

- Culpa sua por me seduzir. – Acusei.

- Culpa sua por ser seduzida. – Retrucou.

Puxou-me e me deu mais um beijo demorado. Dessa vez, eu puxei meus lábios dos dele, levando uma mordida bem leve pelo atrevimento.

- Ei, quem é que estava falando do horário mesmo?

Ele riu.

- Eu não presto mesmo. – Comentou.

- Somos dois. – Levantei dois dedos enquanto corria para o banheiro.

Nunca me arrumei tão rápido na minha vida. O banho mal durou um minuto, e eu coloquei a roupa quase tão velozmente quando a tiro para o Ryou.

E saiba que isso é bem rápido.

- Shirogane. – Eu falei saindo do banheiro enquanto penteava meu cabelo. – Shirogane... – Dei uma risada baixa. – Ryou. – Corrigi-me rapidamente. – Eu já estou indo, então.

- Porque está se despedindo, Momomiya? – Espetou. – Ops, desculpe. Quis dizer Ichigo.

- Engraçadinho. – Sorri. – Porque estou indo estudar, oras.

- Eu vou te acompanhar até a escola.

- Ah! Por isso que está gostoso desse jeito? – Perguntei, admirando meu pertence.

_MEU_. _SÓ_ MEU.

- Gostoso? Você acha? – Sorriu alegremente. – Obrigada, madame. Mas pensei que eu era gostoso todos os dias.

- É, tem razão. Acho que foi impressão minha. – Ri. – Ok, sem mais brincadeiras de última hora. Não me arrumei em três minutos pra perder cinco conversando. Vamos, vamos.

- Não vai levar o material?

Agarrei a mochila. Tinha meu fichário e todos os meus livros ali.

- Uau, que bom que não desfiz essa mala. Se não agora teria que arrumar livro por livro.

- Yep. – Confirmou. – _Let's GO_!

Cheguei ao colégio só um pouco atrasada. Digo, na porta do colégio. Porque, eu e Ryou demoramos uma eternidade fazendo juras de amor, nos beijando e tal.

Se eu não tivesse passado as últimas semanas em casa (na mente de meus colegas e professores, a beira da morte) provavelmente eu estaria jogada no pátio. Mas como estavam com basicamente _pena _de mim, fui recebida por lágrimas, abraços, beijos e um sorriso do professor.

Mesmo com o meu atraso.

- Ichigo! – Várias vozes gritavam meu nome, clamavam por ele. Era como se me exigissem.

- Eu. – Respondi estupidamente para as pessoas que gritavam meu nome e vinham me abraçar. – Oi, pessoal.

O professor apenas esperou, sem falar nada, apenas sorrindo levemente para mim.

Ai, ai. Eu sou tão importante assim e não sabia? Que bom. Sentei-me na cadeira, começaram a falar comigo, e depois de muita conversa, o professor acabou pedindo que prestássemos atenção na aula.

O dia passou lento demais pra mim. Eu só pensava na noite anterior e nessa manhã. O Ryou era como uma droga pra mim. Não importava se eu não era uma viciada em álcool ou drogas. Ele já era tudo ao mesmo tempo.

No intervalo pessoas de outras salas que nem me conheciam direito vieram me abraçar e perguntar se estava tudo bem. Mega tenso. Vi o Masaya, o primeiro garoto que salvei ao me tornar mew. Eu tinha até me esquecido dele. Eu e ele nunca nos falávamos, mas Mimi e Megun berravam TANTO o quanto ele era gostoso que eu acabei "conhecendo" a pessoa. E, como eu disse a bastante tempo atrás, eu era perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Até que um lindo e gostoso jovem chamado Shirogane Ryou resolveu aparecer na minha vida... Ai, ai.

O intervalo ainda não tinha acabado, e as pessoas tinham começado a se afastar. Mimi e Megun estavam ali comigo, falando. Enquanto eu tomava um gole de minha coca cola, Megun perguntou:

- E aí, e o loiro gatinho? – Continuei bebendo a coca, apenas levantei meus olhos para ela. – Vocês já transaram?

Engasguei.

- _Aimeudeus_, Megun, olha o que você faz! A Ichigo não é desse jeito. Calma. Tussa.

- Mas Mimi, admita. Você não está curiosa também? – Megun sorriu maliciosamente.

- Megan! – Mimi chamou Megun pelo nome verdadeiro dela. Não era um bom sinal. – Eu não sou como você, sua tarada pervertida maldita.

Se a Megun é uma tarada pervertida eu sou o quê? Até onde eu sabia Megun era virgem.

É, parece que agora vou acabar me tornando uma má influência para minhas amigas. Vou ser tipo, a vadia do colégio. Mas que se dane. Ryou era gostoso, perfeito, lindo, carinhoso, fofo, engraçado... Gostoso... Gostoso... E... Muito gostoso.

- Enfim, vocês já... – Megun fez um gesto obsceno com a mão e Mimi escondeu o rosto, com vergonha dela.

- Você é virgem, Megun? – Eu indaguei, fugindo da pergunta. Ai. Eu falava ou não? Não. Melhor não. Mas porque não? Qual o problema?

- Sou. Dã. – Ela riu.

- Idem. – Disse Mimi.

Elas aguardaram pelo meu "idem". Mas eu não o pronunciei, e o olhar das duas virou-se para mim ao mesmo tempo.

- É. Eu não sou... Virgem. – Revelei.

- HÁ! – Megun falou. – Eu sabia! Conta tudo.

- _Aimeudeus_. Ichigo! Você só tem 14 anos, menina! Como você faz coisas desse tipo? Onde esse mundo vai parar... Megun, você não pode apoiá-la. Ela tem 14 anos!

- 14 anos muito bem vividos, devo observar. – Falei e Mimi me deu uma tapa no braço.

- Estou falando sério! – Reclamou ela, com uma carranca. – Quantos anos ele tem?

- Dezesseis.

- Ele era virgem?

- Sei lá.

- Como assim sei lá? Você não se importa dele não ter lhe dado o seu pequeno broto de inocência quando você deu o seu para ele...?

- Mimi, por favor. – Eu balancei a mão freneticamente. – Isso não é algo importante.

- Eu daria importância a isso na minha primeira vez.

- Mimi, na sua primeira vez você iria lá, PEI, e iria embora, feliz da vida.

- Eu iria lá e... pei?

- PEI! – Repeti, rindo. Megun riu junto comigo, mas Mimi nos olhou como se não entendesse.

- Acho que não, hein? – Brinquei.

- Dois. – Concordou Megun.

- Do que diabos vocês...

O sinal tocou abafando a voz dela.

- Quando você crescer eu te conto. – Megun sorriu.

- Argh. – Mimi fez uma careta. – Chatas.

- Eternamente. – Eu e Megun batemos as mãos.

As últimas aulas foram simplesmente terríveis.

Primeiro: _Eu não sabia absolutamente nada da matéria_.

Segundo: Eu tenho quase certeza que vi o Kisshu passando duas vezes pela janela da sala

Terceiro: Ryou não estava comigo. Muito menos dentro de mim.

Quarto: ERA ESCOLA!

Quando o sinal avisando que eu poderia ir embora finalmente tocou, eu finalmente me alegrei.

Levantei da cadeira no mesmo momento em que um _sai _atravessava a janela, espalhando vidro pelo chão. Ele ficou pregado na parede.

Kisshu.

Enquanto os alunos e a professora saíam correndo pela porta, eu apenas fiquei ali, parada, esperando. Agarrei o sai e o puxei da parede.

- Venha pegar, Kisshu. – Falei alto, para que ele escutasse. Ele reapareceu com vários e vários cinyclons. Tipo, uns duzentos. As pessoas olhavam do primeiro andar, aterrorizadas com aquilo. Gritando por socorro. Por uma heroína, por um milagre.

E essa merda de peso tinha sido jogada nas minhas costas.

Sorri ansiosa. Eu estava louca pra matar um por um. Por mais diabólico que isso possa soar.

- Mew Mew Ichigo, Metamorphosis! – A familiar luz quente envolveu meu corpo.

Abri os olhos sabendo que minhas melenas não estavam mais ruivas.

- Gatinha. – Murmurou Kisshu, com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios. Taruto e Pai estavam flutuando ao seu lado. – Quanto tempo.

Atirei o sai em sua direção. Ele pegou-o no ar.

- Não vai mais precisar se preocupar com o tempo... – Sussurrei, começando a andar em sua direção. – Porque você vai estar morto! Sutoro Bell Bell!

O familiar sino estava em minhas mãos.

- E quem vai me matar? – Desafiador, ele riu.

- Não posso prever o futuro. – Dei de ombros. – Mas farei de tudo para que seja pelas minhas mãos.

Saltei em sua direção sem me importar com mais nada. Se eu morreria ali, não importava mais. Eu morreria feliz, com toda a sinceridade.

Nunca lutei como lutei ali. Eu não me preocupava se ele me atacava de frente. Eu desviava e recebia o golpe em um lugar não fatal, ou simplesmente o bloqueava.

De repente, quando eu menos esperava, Pai apareceu ao meu lado, dando-me um chute na costela.

- Estão tão desesperados? – Sorri, limpando um filete de sangue que começara a escorrer de minha boca. Desgraçado. Eu me sentia demoníaca.

- Só estamos com pressa pra te matar. – Taruto respondeu, com um sorriso curto e doce nos lábios. Era como uma criança em uma manhã de natal. Se, é claro, ele não estivesse voando e segurando armas. E é claro, ter como objetivo número um _me matar_.

- Eu não quero morrer agora. – Retruquei me levantando. – Ribbon...

Uma rajada de vento atingiu meu corpo. Droga de Pai. No momento em que bati contra a parede devido a rajada, um sai passou raspando minha barriga, fazendo um corte.

- Vocês estão animados hoje, malditos. – Sorri. – Acho que estou meio enferrujada. A aula deve ter poluído minha mente.

- Humanos acham que precisam de escola. Tão débeis. – Kisshu revirou os olhos.

- Nisso... – Me levantei e avancei contra ele. – Eu concordo com você!

Atacar de frente não parecia ser inteligente. Eu me sentia como um gato. Um gato de rua que está cercado por meninos que querem jogar ele na fogueira pra vender como churrasco.

Ok, eu nunca fui muito boa com analogias. Mas enfim, atacar de frente definitivamente não era algo inteligente a se fazer. Mas, não tinha como eu atacar a distância, a menos que usasse meu sino como disco, dardo, que seja. Acho que seria melhor o nome que dão aqueles "pratos" que jogam para os cachorros irem pegar. Freesbe, ou algo do gênero.

- Vocês são meio covardes, sabia? – Falei, depois de dar um mortal pra trás, para ganhar terreno. – Três cinyclons contra uma mew? Isso é tão terrível.

- A culpa não é nossa se você é fraca. – Pai falou, com a voz fria. Eu me enterraria depois dessa.

- Háhá. – Falei, erguendo o dedo do meio pra ele.

- Isso é feio de se fazer, gatinha. – Kisshu estava sorrindo.

- Vamos matar logo ela! – Gritou Taruto, fazendo birra.

- Pirralhinho fofamente desgraçado. – Falei.

- Não sou pirralho! – Gritou.

- É sim. – Discordei.

- Não sou! – Gritou de novo, atirando um iô-iô em minha direção.

- É sim! – Desviei.

Pai apareceu ao meu lado rapidamente, onde eu menos esperava, e me deu um chute. Minhas costas foram de encontro com a parede, e fiz uma prece mental para que não tivesse deslocado/fraturado/quebrado nada. Já bastava tudo que me tinha acontecido nos últimos tempos.

E, como naqueles típicos filmes, quando a heroína parece praticamente morta... Ela se levanta.

- Vocês... São... Uns imbecis! – Gritei. – Porra de cinyclons malditos, porra de coluna.

- Desista, gatinha, você não pode vencer três de nós sozinha. – Kisshu abriu um sorriso maléfico.

- Dois contra três pode melhorar algo, não pode? – Levantei o olhar para a pessoa que acabara de entrar no recinto. Ela era familiar, e tinha um chicote em uma das mãos. Parecia uma cena familiar... Familiar...

- Zakuro... – Falei maravilhada.

- Oi. – Ela virou levemente a cabeça e me abriu um sorriso. – Andei um tempo pensando, sabe.

Ela avançou contra Taruto, que eu não tinha coragem de machucar, e lhe deu um soco. O pequeno voou longe e desapareceu.

- Pode ser bom ajudar vocês. Trabalhar sozinha tem se tornado chato. – Desabafou, enquanto dava uma estrela e parava bem em frente à Kisshu.

Ajeitei-me para poder ajudá-la. Ao mesmo tempo em que Kisshu era arremessado por um soco, o chicote de Zakuro agarrou Pai.

Sorri maldosamente para ele, enquanto ele tentava se soltar. Reuni toda a força que havia em mim e gritei:

-** Ribbon Ichigo Surprise**!

Não é preciso dizer que Pai desapareceu com danos provavelmente terríveis e – espero que – irreparáveis em seu corpo.

- Obrigada. – Falei, assim que terminou a carnificina, enquanto fitava Zakuro.

Ela não respondeu, apenas levantou os ombros.

- E então, posso fazer parte do grupinho de vocês?

- Estava esperando que você perguntasse isso.

Sorri. Tínhamos mais uma aliada. Fora uma maravilhosa volta ás aulas, afinal.

Bem, essa parte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hora da Maah:**

***Correndo das pedras* PERDOEM-ME! Eu demorei, eu sei que demorei. Mais de três meses, não foi? REALMENTE, ME DESCULPEM. Tive terrível bloqueio mental, e me matei nos estudos, porque se eu ficar de recuperação no fim desse ano, vou demorar mais ainda pra ver meu pai (meus pais são separados, e meu pai mora BEM longe de mim). Comecei a escrever uma outra fanfic, então tive que me preocupar com as duas também. Peço o perdão de vocês, apesar de não merecê-lo. O capítulo saiu pequeno, e não sei se o próximo vai ser muito maior... E também não sei se ele vai sair rápido. Vou me esforçar, é o que posso dizer pra vocês. **

**Reviews:**

**Liih: **AISAHUFASFOIASFAS, Ryou, Ryou. Eu também não gosto muito de loiros : Ryou é a minha exceção. O título "As lágrimas da carpa" vieram porque o DNA animal da Retasu é de uma carpa... ^-^ E ela chora. Eu não tinha idéias pra nome, então ficou esse mesmo. ): AI, quando eu li esse "Eu te odeio" chega pareceu que eu tinha levado uma facada. Sério, nunca senti isso antes Ç_Ç , sério mesmo, me desculpa. Tá aqui o capítulo, pode não estar muito grande, mas...

**Angel Cullen McFellou**: ASJIUAHFJASFSA, os sonhos têm tendência a piorar! *-* AJSIUAHFASFOJASFOISAFSA, eu ODEIO a Retasu u_u APANHA, SAFADA –qq. Odeio ela porque ela gosta do Ryou... Meio bobo, eu sei... MAS...!

**Yuuki**: QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ *-* Obrigada! Beijão. HENTAI, HENTAI –n

**YEY! Não vou me surpreender se o próximo capítulo tiver poucas reviews, ou nenhuma T_T Depois de ver a review da Liih eu fiquei me sentindo mega culpada. T_T ME **

**De verdade. VOU FAZER DE TUDO PRA DAR UM CAPÍTULO GRANDÃO PRA VOCÊS ATÉ O FIM DESSE MÊS. Vou tentar ao máximo! Beijos!**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchia_

_09/11/10_


	15. Pedido de Desculpas

Se vocês querem sinceridade, eu serei sincera ;-;

Eu não sei se alguém ainda lê essa fanfic, e se ainda espera pelo tal 15º tão prometido capítulo. Eu o comecei, quase 2 anos atrás, e ele nunca teve um fim. Sim, eu tenho capacidade de continuar, ou ao menos eu acho que tenho, mas eu simplesmente não consigo mais imaginar uma continuação para Doushite Aishiteru. Parece tudo tão sem graça e chato. Eu vou continuar, um dia, mas não sei quando, e por isso, por enquanto, ela está em hiatus. Para quem acompanhava, mil perdões, mil perdões MESMO, eu era capaz, mas não o fiz. Pode ter sido por não ter internet ou por estar ocupada com os estudos ou por não sentir mais prazer em escrever a história, mas eu abandonei vocês. Me desculpem.

Sry ): Me sinto péssima depois de ler as reviews, péssima mesmo. Me desculpem, do fundo do coração. Esse é meu pedido de desculpas para vocês, com 1 ano e meio de atraso, mas é o meu pedido de desculpas.

Obrigada por terem acompanhado Doushite Aishiteru 3 E o "Volta ás aulas" não é o fim.

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_11/04/12._


	16. Um dia bom

**Capítulo 15 – Um dia bom**

- Quer dizer que a Zakuro vai trabalhar conosco? – Minto indagou, um milésimo de segundo depois de eu ter explicado o que havia ocorrido.

- Algum problema com isso? – Fuzilei-a com os olhos.

- Nem um pouco. – Deu de ombros.

- Ótimo. – Falei, enquanto passava os olhos pelas outras garotas sentadas á mesa. – Alguém é contra isso ou tem algum problema quanto á isso?

Ninguém respondeu.

- Ótimo. – Repeti. – Vocês estão ficando compreensivas, hum?

- E a Ichigo-oneesama está ficando cada vez mais assustadora. – Completou Pudding. Minto fez que sim com a cabeça e Retasu deu um sorriso que dizia "ela tem razão".

- Não sou assustadora. – Discordei. – Zakuro começa a trabalhar aqui amanhã. Se alguém fizer merda, vai morrer.

- Eu não disse? – Pudding colocou o queixo sobre a mesa e suspirou.

Minto abriu um sorriso para a pequena garota sentada.

- Enfim. Trabalho em equipe, certo, meninas? – Nenhuma delas respondeu. Tudo bem, elas teriam trabalho em equipe. Caso contrário eu as mataria. Lenta e dolorosamente.

- E o Ryou? – Retasu perguntou, varrendo o café.

Franzi a testa. Não o via há horas. A saudade bateu de repente. A luta com os cyniclons havia me distraído e feito eu tirá-lo da minha mente por algumas horas.

- Deve estar no quarto dele. – Lembrei e comecei a subir as escadas do café.

- Ela não aguenta ficar longe do namorado... – Ouvi Retasu comentar.

- Vai lá e engole tudo, Ichigozinha! – Minto gritou para mim.

Não consegui deixar de corar.

- Engolir o quê? – Ouvi a voz inocente de Pudding.

Porra. Acelerei o passo. Não seria eu a explicar o que eu iria "engolir".

Quando entrei no quarto, Ryou estava preguiçosamente deitado na cama, dormindo. Ele parecia com calor com aquela roupa, e eu delicadamente fiz o favor de tirá-la, deixando-o só de cueca.

Como sempre, eu era uma boa garota.

- Amor? – Ele perguntou com a voz rouca, mal abrindo os olhos. – É você?

- Tem mais alguém que costuma tirar as suas roupas desse jeito?

Ele sorriu e me puxou, abraçando-me. Gemi, mas não foi de prazer, não dessa vez.

- Ok. Me dê o relatório do dia e me diga o que você já machucou _de novo_.

Suspirei e rolei para o lado dele na cama, então, comecei a contar. Quando chegamos na parte da Zakuro, ele interrompeu-me.

- Sério? Ela realmente vai nos ajudar?

Eu confirmei com a cabeça e dei um selinho nele.

- Agora vamos ganhar de qualquer jeito. – Ele começou a ficar sério. – Vai dar certo! Se todas estão unidas, vamos conseguir.

Eu sorrio, ao vê-lo animado.

- Yep! Nós vamos conseguir. – Falei. – Depois de um dia desses, você me faz uma massagem? – Perguntei dengosa.

- Faço o que você quiser. – Ele girou e ficou por cima de mim na cama. Dei uma risada tímida quando ele veio me beijar, e senti meu corpo inteiro pegar fogo conforme ele me tocava.

Ter Ryou comigo era a melhor coisa do Universo.

Quando avancei para tirar a cueca de Ryou, ele fez que não com o dedo e me fez virar de costas.

Ai, meu Deus! Ele não vai fazer isso, vai?

NÃO! ELE NÃO PODE!

Tudo bem, eu perdi minha virgindade, mas eu não quero perder a minha anal.

Não agora.

NUNCA! Vai doer. Ai meu Deus!

Mas será que é bom?

CALA A BOCA! CONCENTRAÇÃO!

Meu Deus, se dói tanto pra sair... Imagine pra entrar.

EU SEI, FICA QUIETA. Para de tentar me aterrorizar, sua mente imbecil.

Ryou beija meu pescoço e sobe a minha blusa.

Tudo bem, eu sei que ele vai ser carinhoso, então eu não me importo.

Mordi os lábios e esperei que ele tirasse a minha saia.

- Nossa, amor, você está mesmo muito tensa. – Ryou disse enquanto começava a apertar as minhas costas.

ICHIGO, SUA PERVERTIDA IDIOTA! ELE SÓ IA TE FAZER MASSAGEM!

Enterro minha cabeça no travesseiro, porque depois dessa, vou ficar com vergonha de encará-lo por uns bons minutos. De qualquer forma, não preciso, porque ele está fazendo a melhor massagem do universo na minha coluna.

Dói um pouco, e tem algumas horas que acabo gemendo meio alto. É de dor, mas posso sentir ele se excitando contra as minhas costas.

Ou eu sou muito sensual ou Ryou é sado masoquista.

Por causa dos meus gemidos, logo Minto está batendo na porta do quarto de Ryou.

- Ichigozinha, daqui as pouco as pessoas vão vir aqui procurando por _outro tipo de comida_, então, por favor, gema mais baixo.

- Vai se foder! – Eu grito para ela, ficando mais vermelha do que eu já estava.

Ryou ri e aperta minhas costas, me fazendo soltar outro gemido.

É, ele gosta mesmo de me ver sofrendo.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Até o final do dia, ninguém mais enche o nosso saco. Acho que depois de toda a luta, as meninas acham que eu mereço uma folga.

Eu concordo plenamente com elas.

Ainda mais depois de ter ido pra escola! Fala sério! Eu merecia ter o resto da minha vida dormindo e transando.

Quando a massagem finalmente termina e eu estou mais relaxada do que já estive em toda a minha vida, Ryou me vira.

- Agora vem a parte boa.

YEY!

Ele é delicado, preocupado com meu corpo machucado.

Uma parte de mim deseja que ele me machuque (ele é tão sado que comecei a me tornar masoquista), mas aceito as carícias de bom grado.

Beijos são distribuídos por meu pescoço, ombro, seios e barriga. Quando ele desce um pouco mais, arfo, porque sei que o prazer que sentirei dali a algum tempo será indescritível.

Penso no que Mimi me disse no colégio. Não tinha como Ryou ser virgem. Ele era um Deus na cama.

Não que eu já tivesse provado transar com outra pessoa, mas eu sentia que nem precisava, porque o sexo com ele era maravilhoso.

Conforme Ryou lambia minha vagina, eu gemia cada vez mais alto. Tinha que morder meu lábio para que os clientes realmente não confundissem aquele lugar com um motel.

Eu estava com o rosto vermelho de tão excitada, e queria mais e mais e mais. Sujei o rosto dele quando tive um orgasmo, e apressei-me para lambê-lo e limpá-lo.

- Alguém está se sentindo bem livre. – Ele comentou e eu sorri.

É, com ele eu sentia que podia ser livre.

Digo isso em voz alta, e ele sorri.

- Minha ruiva perfeita. – Ele me beija e está se posicionando para fazer o que eu tanto queria: Sexo!

Mesmo que tivesse pouco tempo, eu já estava morrendo de saudade de senti-lo dentro de mim. Quando ele fez a primeira investida em mim, gemi seu nome:

- Ryou... – E mais uma vez. – Ryou...

É claro que isso só o deixou mais excitado (se é que isso era possível) e o nosso sexo foi maravilhoso.

Sim, meu Ryou era MESMO um Deus na cama.

Quando terminamos, ele me abraçou ainda nu e eu me virei para ele, entrelaçando meus dedos com os dele.

- Queria poder dormir com você. – Falei.

- Logo, logo. – Ele beijou minha testa. – Agora você precisa ir pra casa.

Suspiro.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – Comecei a me soltar de seu abraço, mas ele me abraçou com mais força. – Fica mais fácil se você me soltar.

- Bem, isso já não é fácil.

O abraço e dou diversos selinhos nele, até que seus braços cedem e eu posso, enfim, me soltar.

Não que eu quisesse fazer isso, mas era melhor que eu fosse pra casa.

Depois de colocar a minha roupa e enrolar mais um pouco dando vários e vários beijos nele, saí de seu quarto.

Quando desci as escadas, Minto estava varrendo. A preguiçosa até que conseguia fazer alguma coisa quando queria, afinal!

- E então, foi o bastante pra você relaxar, Ichigozinha?

Ignorei o tom debochado de sua voz e seu sorriso malicioso.

- Foi, a massagem dele foi maravilhosa.

Pudding terminou de passar pano em uma das mesas e virou-se para mim.

- Ichigo-oneesama? Disseram pra eu perguntar pra você o que era o engolir de mais cedo.

Disseram = Minto, CLARO.

Acariciei lentamente a cabeça da Pudding.

- Na verdade, Ryou tem uma cozinha dentro do quarto dele, e pra que a oneesama aqui relaxasse, ele fez uma deliciosa língua de boi. Então, a mana engoliu tudo, entendeu?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e sorriu, satisfeita com a explicação.

Quando olhei para Minto, ela estava com a mão na frente da boca, tentando não rir histericamente.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Quando deitei em minha cama, olhei rapidamente para o relógio, para verificar que horas eram.

Acabou de dar meia-noite. Rolei e encarei o relógio, sentindo que aquilo queria dizer alguma coisa. Bem, um dos meus melhores dias com o Ryou acabara de acabar.

Antes que eu conseguisse formular um pensamento coerente do por que de toda a minha desconfiança com o horário, uma parte do meu quarto balançou. Era como se um ar invisível estivesse se movendo.

E o homem dos meus sonhos estava lá, aproximando-se de mim, agora em carne e osso.

A última coisa que pensei antes de ele me tocar foi em como as suas garras eram mais enormes do que eu lembrava dos sonhos.

E de como elas poderiam facilmente perfurar o meu pescoço, agora na realidade.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hora da Maah:**

**Preciso admitir que continuar a fanfic foi bem menos complicado do que eu achei que seria. Tentei deixar com a mesma comédia de sempre, e também tentei deixar o mesmo explícito que costumava ser, mas acho que não consegui. Acho que estou meio inspirada ultimamente. E, AO INVÉS DE USAR ESSA INSPIRAÇÃO PARA NOVAS FANFICS, EU RESOLVI CONTINUAR ESSA AQUI! (Ok, eu fiz duas novas, mas foi porque a inspiração estava MESMO transbordando)**

**FALA SÉRIO, como eu conseguia ser tão pervertida quando era mais nova? Que dó de mim! Enfim, como prometido, estou tentando terminar a fanfic.**

**Não sei se alguém ainda lê isso, mas tudo bem. Eu vou cumprir a promessa que fiz de terminar Doushite Aishiteru. u_u **

**POR DOIS DIAS NÃO FIZERAM DOIS ANOS DESDE O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. NOSSA, EU SOU UMA CRÁPULA! ME DESCULPEM, ME DESCULPEM! ;_;**

**E vou responder as reviews, mesmo que estejam alguns MUITOS meses atrasadas. **

**Reviews:**

**Angeline G. McFellou**: ADKSPOAKFPOAKFPA, normal, a Ichigo é doida de qualquer jeito! Ela está... Ao menos eu imagino que esteja. Não sei como é se viciar em sexo. NEM SEI COMO CONSEGUI ESCREVER COISAS TÃO DETALHADAS NESSA FANFIC! SIM! ~ São cinco! Bem, a att demorou pra PORRA, mas aqui está. Espero que você ainda tenha vontade de ler a conclusão dessa parada. Beijão!

**Liih**: Eu duvido que você ainda lembre dessa fanfic depois de os dois anos sem postá-la. Como você não tem conta aqui, não tem nem como eu avisar pra você que a continuei. Imagino que você nunca vá ler isso aqui, mas enfim... A única coisa que posso dizer pra você é: Perdão. Sério. Você sempre foi a leitora que mais me deu suporte, e foi principalmente por sua causa que botei aquele pedido de desculpas no último capítulo, e é principalmente por sua causa que continuei a fanfic, hoje. Espero que você esteja bem! Foi ótimo conhecer você, mesmo que por pouco tempo! S2

**Ozawa-san**: Nããão ): Aquela ali eu já nem tenho mais esperança, acho, haha. Desculpa. E acho que você TAMBÉM nunca vai ver isso, mas enfim.

**Iasmin**: Demorei, mas aqui está a promessa cumprida! ADSKPOAFKAPOFKAS, vou tentar deixar as coisas menos explícitas!

**Dani Soengas**: Ok! Aqui está o próximo capítulo! Demorou um pouco pra eu postar, mas espero que você aprecie... Um beijão e obrigada pela review!

**Meel Jacques**: Acho que você dropou a fanfic no capítulo 3... Mas enfim! Vou te mandar uma PM de qualquer jeito, e obrigada por ler! Clarice Lispector, sério? Qual?

**É ISSO, ESPERO QUE VOCÊS NÃO TENHAM FEITO NENHUM VUDU PRA MIM! HAHA! Amo vocês, obrigada pelo suporte!**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_07/12/2012._


End file.
